Ignorance is Bliss
by RegalAsEver
Summary: Continues on from the events of "Love is Weakness"..[Canon/S4] When the Snow Queen wreaks havoc, can Regina and Morrigan find it within themselves to let go of their past and help save Storybrooke? Or will the Evil Queen and the Dark Knight continue to tare their family apart and destroy everything the couple hold most dear..Trigger Warnings inside..Dark Fic..
1. Open Wounds

_AN: Hey guys I'm back with the third installment of the Morrigan and Regina chronicles! Sorry its been a while but I wanted to get my bearing and write a few chapters before posting. I've also got other stories I'm writing at the moment, so switching back and forth gets confusing sometimes lol :D_

 _This story picks up where we left off at the end of "Love is Weakness". I will post a short recap from the previous story at the beginning of this chapter for you all, but it is advisable to read Power is Prestige and Love is Weakness if you havn't already or it may get confusing with all the extra OC'S.._

 _As like the previous fanfics, this one will still center around Morrigan and Regina, their thoughts and feelings outlined in italics. This is a dark franchise so as before, any Trigger Warnings will be highlighted at the beginning of each chapter. So without further ado, lets get started..._

* * *

 _Previously..._

"Robin?" Attention quickly darts to the unknown woman hovering in the diner doorway.

"Marian? Oh my god Marian!" The woman rushes down the steps and into Robins awaiting arms.."How did you even.."

Marian's eyes refocus on the frozen mayor and she scowls.."The Evil Queen! She locked me in her dungeon, was going to have me executed but Leia saved me!"

Many hurt and angry eyes refocus on the former Queen as Robin wraps Marian further into their hug.."Regina?"

"I.." Regina backs away from the almost hostile group and Morrigan follows her pace warily.

"Regina.."

"Shes a monster! Just look at what she did to you, the person she claims to love!"

Morrigan glares at Marian before quickly spinning back around to her horrified true love. She tries to reach for the woman but her hand only grabs air.."Regina your not a monster, and I forgive you.."

Regina's head shakes frantically, not able to meet the eyes of her friends and family, and just before the woman disappears in a swirl of purple smoke, Morrigan sees tears stream from broken brown eyes.."Regina wait! Damn it!" She whirls on Marian.."Why the hell did you say that?! You don't know her, who shes become!"

"Shes the Evil Queen! I don't need to know anymore, just look at what she did to you!"

Morrigan sighs deeply, _this isn't good..isn't good at all..._ Angry green eyes, slide to the sheepish savior.."You did this! Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you savior! And after everything I've done for you, for your family, you try to destroy mine?!"

"I just wanted to save her life..I just wanted to help."

"Your just like your parents, never thinking of consequences!"

"She deserved to know.."

"NOT BY YOU!" The group startle at Morrigans rage, Maya and Serra bowing their heads behind an apprehensive Robin.."I saved your life from the Queen's guards, I saved your mothers life and risked my own in the process and when I tell you two idiots to keep a secret, you break my trust and tell it just to make yourselves feel better!"

"I didn't mean.."

"No of course you didn't! I am DONE helping you, I'm DONE with you heroes destroying my life! Just know that when something else comes to destroy Storybrooke and kill your Charming family, you heroes are on your own!" Morrigan waves her hand and Elinor appears by her side in a cloud of burgundy smoke. The child stares wide eyed as shes scooped onto Morrigans hip with a grunt.

"Serra! Maya!" The two girls quickly scamper behind and with a flick of Morrigans wrist, the small party disappear in a plume of red magic...

 _Meanwhile:_

Within the remnants of the abandoned barn, a copper urn sits on the engraved ground. The lid suddenly pops open and blue liquid seeps from within. It slithers across the floor, tracing patterns carved within the dirt of the time portal. The liquid slowly merges together and begins to solidify into a familiar form.

A tall blond in an elegant blue dress reaches one arm out and frost launches from her palm destroying the urn. She paces from the barn, determined and vengeful...

* * *

Betrayal, a never ending spiral to most..When can someone trust anyone so explicitly they would give their heart, their life, without so much as a second thought.

Tragedy always befits heroes, its so they can rise to fame and become the valiant knights of our dreams, but for villains, the ones that strive to be more than the bad guys, the murderers and demons that haunt peoples nightmares, there's only a never ending whirlwind of disappointment and betrayal..

The mayoral mansion's still, the once happy home stuck in endless silence until a swirl of burgundy smoke announces Morrigans presence. She stumbles sideways into the wall of the foyer with a painful cry, dizziness and exhaustion causing her to crumble to her knees. Her foreheads lined with sweat as green eyes attempt to refocus.

Ever since the blowup outside of Granny's last night, shes been searching for her distraught true love for hours on end, but with no luck, _Regina, where the hell are you? You cant let Marian get to you_..A subtle movement behind has hazy green eyes flickering open.

"Regina?"

Slowly two bodies crawl to face her and she sighs at a timid Serra and Maya, _not Regina then.._

"Morrigan..hurt." Serra taps her own back concerned and Morrigan smiles weakly.

"Yes.."

Maya hesitantly moves to face Morrigan's back and inspects the blood seeping through the woman's shirt. Quickly the girl bounds to her feet and rushes off into the kitchen with curious eyes following her.

Bloodshot green eyes droop, Morrigans energy dwindling, _I really should have gone to the hospital, the gashes on my back are probably infected by now._.There's a gentle arm wrapping around hers and she glances at Serra whose determined to lift her from the foyer floor.

"Up!"

Morrigan chuckles weakly but eventually struggles to stand on wobbly legs. She groans painfully as the young girl guides her into the living room and she flops onto the sofa face first. Her boots are slowly pulled from sore feet and her legs are delicately placed on the cushions. Morrigan turns wearily and startles finding concerned hazel eyes staring at her by the sofa's edge. She smiles weakly, lacing a gentle hand through brown hair and watch's Serra cling to the limb.

"Keep an eye..on Ellie.."

Morrigan recalls her sleeping daughter upstairs and thanks god Ellie isn't here to witness her injuries. Her eyes begin to droop before slipping shut, exhausted, _I need sleep..Or a coma.._

"Stay!"

Green eyes snap back open at the desperate girl who shakes her hand erratically, _I'm not dying, not this time anyway._.

There's clatter of metal and porcelain before Maya's laying a few utensils, a bowl of water and towels on the coffee table. The girl grabs a pair of scissors and begins carefully cutting Morrigan's blouse open as Serra rubs the woman's hand gently.

Morrigan hisses as a wet towel begins to dab her bleeding lacerations, _not really the hospital I was asking for, but at least its something.._

Serra stares grimly.."Regina..gone?"

Morrigan refocuses glassy eyes.."I cant find her." She hisses again, gritting her teeth as Serra scrutinizes her wounds and glances at Maya's grim expression.

"Morrigan..moet met vuur skoonmaak.." The girl pats her back and hisses, then points to the fireplace.

Morrigan nods her understanding, flicking her wrist and igniting a small blaze within the charred grate _._

"Gebruik hierdie maya." Serra hands her timid sister a knife from the table and the girl quickly places the metal edge into the flames.

"Get me something..to bite down on.."

Morrigan shows her teeth and Serra quickly retrieves a towel and gently pushes it into her mouth. Green eyes watch Maya carefully walk back with red hot steel and she braces herself, feeling hands smoothing against her arm. A muffled scream and the smell of burning flesh drifts around the mansion as fierce hands cling painfully to the sofa.

After a moments agony, the towel is gently removed, releasing Morrigan's painful jaw as she lays panting on the sofa. There's a moan when cool liquid is carefully spread across her inflamed back and weary green eyes slide open.

"Bandages..kitchen..green box.." Morrigan sighs weakly at Serra's puzzled expression.."Doesn't matter.."

Fabrics pressed against her back and she groans, darkness creeping up on her. Her shaky hand rises and Serra's quick to grab it.

"Morrigan sleep..stay home with Ellie.." Green eyes eventually slide shut, even with protest from a frantic Serra...

* * *

Bloodshot brown eyes vacantly stare at her weary reflection, hefty bags outlining Regina's emotional exhaustion, _its my fault..I'm a monster..how could I ever think I could change, I'll always be the Evil Queen, and who could love an Evil Queen._.Her stomach churns, the images of Morrigans bloodied back, green haunted eyes staring at her and Marian's words on constant repeat in her mind, _**monster..Evil**_ _._.Her mother's words echo in her mind, _**"love is weakness Regina, one day you'll learn to accept the fact no one will love you"**_..

Darkness swells in Regina's fractured heart, her mind racing and eyes staring at the angry reflection of the Evil Queen staring at her over her shoulder, _**You'll always be the Evil Queen dear..The monster they know and fear..The monster they treat you as..You don't deserve happiness, you don't deserve her after torturing her time and time again. Weak! Pathetic! Unlovable! Monster!**_ _.._ Brown eyes darken, a snarl curling on faded red lips and Regina shrieks, throwing her fist into the Evil Queens reflection. The spiraled mirror cracks, fragments clattering to the floor followed roughly by her shaking knees. Shards slice into her skin as she stares at her bloodied fist through tearful and aggrieved eyes, _I'm no hero! I'm nothing more than a villain! I should have let them kill me in that pit years ago! Mother was right..Mother was always right.._


	2. Duty

_AN: Hey guys here's the next chapter, please mind the TW in this one..._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Mention of Attempted Suicide...**_

* * *

An incessant high pitch ringing echoes around the mansion. Groggy green eyes sloppily slide open and Morrigan groans from the aching in her skull and pain shooting across her back, _how long was I out?.._ The house phone continues to ring so she painfully pulls herself up but is stopped from standing by Serra's gentle hand.

"Morrigan rest."

Green eyes glide lazily to a bewildered Maya fumbling with the ringing phone and Morrigans cracked lips smile weakly.

"Maya leave it, its okay.."

The girl hesitantly places the phone on the desk before sliding back onto the carpet at Morrigans feet. Morrigan quickly ushers the pair onto the sofa and hums content when they nestle into her sides.

"Is Ellie still sleeping?" Hazel eyes peer up at her.."Ellie sleeping?"

Serra nods, pointing to the roof and Morrigan chuckles weakly, _god that girl will lounge in bed all day if no one goes to get her. I'm glad though, I would've hated if she saw me earlier, I must have looked a mess.._

"Thanks, both of you."

The girls smile brightly as she carefully wraps her arms around the pair. The high pitch noise of a phone echo's around them again and Morrigan sighs, _they can fuck off, I meant every word last night..I'm done._.Someone suddenly pounds on the front door startling them.

Frustrated, Morrigan painfully rises to her feet with a grunt and hesitantly makes her way into the foyer as another angry pound on the door resounds around the mansion, _god damn it!.._ She storms over to the door and throws it open, frowning deeply at a grumpy Leroy pouting on the porch.

"Its about time sister! The town needs some of your psycho magic, we've got a big problem!"

"I don't know who told you to come but you can turn around and piss off! I'm not helping you anymore! Deal with your own fucking problems from now on!" She moves to slam the door when the dwarf lodges his foot against the wood. Morrigan scowls, stalking towards the little man.."Move you fucking foot Leroy!"

"Listen, I don't know whats happened, but I doubt you'd want your merry bandits to get squished by some snow monster!"

Green eyes narrow.."Robin?"

"He's in trouble, a giant pissed off snow man is heading for their camp and I doubt Blondie's magic will have the kick to get rid of it."

Morrigan bites her cheek, frustrated by the savior yet again throwing her in harms way.

"Get off Regina's porch dwarf! I'll see what I can do!" And without another word, Morrigan slams the door in the mans face and rests her weary head on the wooden frame, _picking up the slack yet again it seems._.She turns, noting Serra and Maya stood concerned in the foyer but she briskly slides passed into the kitchen. She grabs the green first aid kit from under the counter and pulls out several bandages, _have to hurry, I cant let Robin and Roland get hurt, even if I want Marian skinned alive after what she said to Regina._.She holds a bandage out to the two girls and signals her back.

A couple of minutes later, Morrigan's pulling a fresh shirt over her bandaged back and summons her magic.."Watch Ellie, there's food in the fridge but stay here okay? I'll be back soon."

The couple nod and she smiles weakly before disappearing in a plume of burgundy smoke..

* * *

Emma, Hook and David quickly run amongst the merry men's camp, frantically looking through the trees and wondering where a thirty foot snow monster can possibly hide.

Robin quickly approaches the frantic group.."What is it?"

David paces forward, blue eyes scanning the infinite forest around them.."Some kind of snow monster."

"No monster shall cross our path, get the.."

A loud screech echos from somewhere in the distance and Hook jabs his sword passed the group of Merry men.."Its coming from the north!"

All eyes are quickly drawn to the looming monster of ice heading straight for them.

"Its there!"

Emma's eyes widen.."No no, wait!"

Too late an arrow launches from little Johns crossbow and bounces off the walking mass of ice.

"It only attacks when it feels threatened!"

The ice giant screeches and Hook quickly steps forward.."With just a sword, my hook and my cunning wit, I dont think we have what it takes!"

"Emma does."

Emma looks baffled at her hopeful father.."What?!"

"Your magic love." Hook waves his sword like a magic wand and Emma nods.

 _"_ Ah, right." She squares her shoulders, flexing her wrists and concentrates. White magic ghosts over her palms and a pulse is sent straight into the snowman's chest. It staggers backwards and Emma smirks triumphant.."Take that frosty."

It quickly recovers and screams at them, spikes popping out from its body, making it look more vicious _._

"Really?!"

It swings a heavy fist sending Emma sailing into the bushes and tumbling to the dirt unconscious. It then blows a freezing gust of frosty air at the remaining group, sending them flying backwards in all directions. An arrow suddenly sticks in its arm and it screeches at Marian, quickly kicking her to the floor and advancing.

Suddenly a plume of burgundy smoke appears in front of the creature and it pauses. Green eyes glance around at the unconscious group before sliding menacingly to a cowering Marian, _I should just let the bitch be crushed, no one would ever know.._ Green eyes glance at the wary ice giant and then settle back on the fearful woman in the dirt.

"Please help me! Please!"

Morrigan stares disgusted at a pleading Marian but after a pause, she disappears in a swirl of burgundy smoke letting the ice creature resume its attack.

Marian's eyes widen.."No!"

"Marian!"

Robin quickly launches to his feet and shields his wife with his body as a giant foot is raised above the pair. Suddenly the snowman stumbles backwards with a screech, its leg splintering into shards, quickly followed by its head before a mountain of ice collapses to the dirt with a shudder.

Morrigan lowers her hands, wobbling on her feet and glances at the startled bandit couple, _your lucky Robin was here bitch or you'd be dead!_..The rest of the heroes stir, waking and slowly climbing to their feet as Morrigan hobbles off towards denser trees.

"You saved me."

Morrigan pauses, glancing at a confused Marian.."No, I saved Robin."

"Morrigan.."

Emma tries to approach but Morrigan waves the woman off and continues walking at a slow pace.

"Morrigan wait, we need to talk about.."

Morrigan whirls, narrow bloodshot eyes burning into Emma.."No we don't savior! _Oh_ and the next time your not living up to your title, don't send your brown nosed dwarfs to beg for my help!"

With a firm wave, Morrigans gone in swirls of burgundy smoke and Emma sighs weakly..

* * *

"Regina?"

Morrigan wanders the cold halls of Regina's vault, inspecting each room and object intently, _I've got a really bad feeling about this.._

"Please Regina, I know your down here..Talk to me beloved.." She inspects the mass of empty heart boxes and traces her hands over stone walls, _I can feel her somehow, I know shes close.._ Green eyes catch a brief flicker of light and she stops abruptly, tracing a faint line running down the wall, _bingo.._ She knocks, pressing her ear to the stone.

"Regina? Please open up.."

Morrigan pushes at the seam and forces a little magic into the wall. There's a soft click before the stone slides forward into a hidden room.

"I'm coming in.." She gently pushes the door open and slips inside.."Regina?"

Green eyes flicker around the various enchanted items and Evil Queen outfits out on display and she shivers at the memories. Cautiously she moves into the seemingly empty room before her heart leaps into her throat and she pales considerably _._

"REGINA!"

Morrigan rushes forward, jumping over the table and scoops an unconscious Regina into her lap.

"Regina! Regina! No, come on!"

The woman remains unresponsive, Regina's once olive cheeks pale and gauntly white, glass and blood encircle the pair and Morrigans stomach lurches at the uncertain slits and glass dug into olive arms.

"No you cant do this to me! You cant let them get to you! We're finally a family, you cant give up on us!"

Tears stream down Morrigans cheeks as she shakes the limp body in her arms and pats Regina's face.

"Regina please..Please.."

Brown eyes droop and sloppily slide open.

"Morrigan?"

"I'm here, I'm here..I'll never leave you I promise. You have to hang on for me understand, I'm going to get you help."

"No..No one will help me..I'm the Evil Queen.."

Morrigans blood boils as she quickly scoops her dazed lover into her arms and staggers to her feet, _I hate this town! I hate everyone!_..

"I need to take you to the hospital.."

"No.."

"Regina I don't know how much blood you've lost, you could.."

"No..Please..I didn't mean too..I don't..I don't want to go.."

Morrigan watches Regina bawl weakly and her mind races, _shes delirious, but who else would help me?.._ She frowns deeply, _Looks like I'm going to have to make a deal with the devil.._

* * *

Belle narrows her eyes at the jewelry rack behind the plain glass window in golds shop.

"Rumple? The silver pendent, does it go in.." A swirl of burgundy smoke and a collapsing witch has the brunette gasping and rushing to Morrigans side.."Morrigan? Are you okay? Rumple!"

Morrigan pants heavily, leaning against one of the glass cases and grasps Belles hand desperately.."I need Rumple! I need to make a deal now!"

"What?! Why?! Whose blood is that?!"

"It seems someones desperate."

Morrigan's red rimmed eyes dart to the dark one leaning against the front counter and she unceremoniously pulls herself onto wobbly legs.

"Its Regina, I need you to save her, I'll give you anything!"

"Regina? And what's happened to our dear Queen?"

"Shes hurt and I don't have the magic to heal her! Please we have to go now!"

Gold raises a questionable eyebrow at the erratic woman.."Why cant you just take her to the hospital?"

"No hospitals, I know what they'd all start saying about her if I did!"

Belle shuffles back anxiously at the amount of blood soaked into Morrigans clothes.."Morrigan..What's Regina done?"

Green eyes dart to the trepidatious woman.."Please I don't have time! Gold help me, what do you want?!"

"Nothing, he wants nothing."

"I don't?"

Belle glares at the man.."No you don't, seen as she saved your life from Zelena."

Gold raises an eyebrow but concedes graciously.."I suppose she did. So where is our dear Queen?"

"The mansion! We have to hurry, she hasn't got long!"

"Lets get going then." He waves his hand and the two of them disappear in a swirl of red smoke..

* * *

Morrigan finishes rinsing a porcelain plate and places it on the drying rack. Green eyes drift to the giggling girls in the backyard and linger, _shes completely oblivious to everything, besides noticing the few cuts and bruises and my new haircut, Ellie thinks everything's fine and normal, that I didn't just fall through a time portal and get tortured by the Evil Queen._.She watches Serra and Maya run away from the giggling girl but Morrigans chapped lips remain sealed in a tight, thin line, _when I came home I expected my life to return to normal, but its even worse than when I left. A part of me actually wishes I stayed in the past but._.She sighs, placing the sponge in the sink and gathers a water bowl and some clean towels, _I just have to keep up this charade until Regina's better_..Her mind darkens as she makes her way upstairs, _What the fuck was she thinking?! I cant believe she actually tried to...or maybe it some sort of mistake?_..

Morrigan quietly slips into the dimly lit room, weary eyes clinging to the unconscious woman in bed as the door closes with a light click, _Gold managed to heal her wounds but its going to take time for her strength to come back, shes lost a lot of blood..How long was she like that before I found her?_..

Morrigan slips gently onto the sheets and places towels and a basin on the nightstand. Slim fingers softly stroke Regina's pale cheek but a spark of anger ignites within her, _what a stupid fucking thing to do! All that talk about me not leaving her, about me not sacrificing myself and abandoning her and she suddenly does this!_..Morrigan wipes an angry tear from her cheek and retrieves a damp towel from the table, _looks like I have a lot to get sorted, that means no more running. I chose this life when I had other options so now its time I take responsibility. But that doesn't mean I have to be all smiles and rainbows about what shes done...God damn it Regina.._

Morrigan snatches a small white bottle from the bedside table and swallows two pills with a sip of water, _I'll have to try and get some sleep soon, I'm running on fumes here. I have zero magic and zero energy.._ A gentle knock has her quietly pacing for the door and when she pulls it open, bright hazel eyes stare at her.

"Whats up Serra?"

"Ellie..sleep?" The girl points to Ellie's room and then to herself.

Morrigan smiles weakly, sliding out of Regina's bedroom and closes the door with a gentle click.."I should give her a bath first, then bed." She moves forward but a soft hand lands on her chest.

"I can do..You to Regina."

"No its okay, there's not much more I can do.." She glances grimly at the door and moves forward again but Serra pulls at her arm, angering her.."Serra stop!"

The girl shrinks away and Morrigan sighs wearily, gently placing her hands on the reserved girls arms. A slim finger crooks under Serra's downcast chin and the girls head is softly pulled up.

"I'm sorry, I just..I know you want to help but I have to stay busy.." Morrigan holds a hand out to the girl and smiles weakly when slender fingers hesitantly lace through hers.."Come on, we can do it together.."

Serra smiles, sliding alongside Morrigan as they walk side by side down to the foyer. There's a knock on the front door and the pair freeze, _who the hell is that now?!_..Morrigan slips their hands apart and ushers the girl towards the backyard.."Go and see to Ellie, I'll be back in a minute."

Serra nods, curious eyes glancing at the door as she makes her way into the kitchen.

Another knock and Morrigan storms over to the door, throwing it open. She frowns deeply at Emma staring back but softens a little at Henry's worried eyes, _nice tactic blondie!_..

Henry shuffles apprehensively.."Hey.."

"Hey."

"Can we talk?"

Morrigan's green eyes narrow at the fidgeting blond sheriff.."There's nothing left to talk about, I thought I made that pretty clear last night!"

"Listen, I know I messed up, but saving that woman was the right thing to do."

"You think I'm pissed because of Marian?!"

"Well yeah."

Morrigan chuckles bitterly.."Stupid as always then." She moves to slam the door when Emma pushes it back open.

"Was it what Marian said, because I'm on your side about that."

"You've never been on my side savior so stop pretending otherwise!"

"Is my mom here?"

Morrigan glances at the uneasy boy as Henry darts into the foyer and she rushes after him, blocking access to the staircase, _not a good idea him seeing Regina like this.._

"Mom?! Mom your not a monster!"

"Henry you need to leave, you both do!" She scowls at a curious Emma who wanders the foyer.

"But I want to see her."

"Well she doesn't want to see you so leave!" Her heart clenches at the pain in Henry's eyes.

"Hey! If Regina doesn't want to see him then she should tell him herself!"

Morrigan's anger rises, her eyes flickering red as she tries summoning her magic but finds none to conjure, _damn it! Looks like threats will have to do.._

"I swear Swan if you don't get out of this house right now I'll.."

"You'll what?!" Emma quickly invades the seething witch's personal space.."You get all mad about what Ive done! Well what about what you've done! You murdered countless people when we first met but did I do anything too you?! No, I gave you chance after chance and saved your ass from people that wanted to rip you and Regina apart! The least you can do is give me the courtesy of telling me what I've done to piss you off so much!"

Morrigan's fists clench painfully, flickering red eyes blazing.."I hate you.."

Emma startles, pulling back at the viciousness.."What?"

"I hate you..I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Morrigan darts forward, shoving the blond backwards towards the door.."You ruined everything!"

Shove.."You keep destroying my life! At the portal years ago, back in the past, and when you say something you know shouldn't be said!"

Shove..."You want to know why savior?! Your selfishness at the diner nearly killed me and Regina and I HATE you for it!" Shove...

Emma's back thumps into the white door, eyes wide and focused on the tears rolling from enraged red eyes.."How..?"

"MOM!"

Both women startle, eyes darting upstairs and Morrigan quickly rushes up with the savior close behind. _.Fucking damn it! I was so focused on Swan I forgot about the boy!_..She runs into the room, watching Henry gently shake Regina's shoulder and grasping one of the woman's pale hands.

"Mom! Mom!..What's wrong with her?! Why is she so cold?! What happened?!"

"Get out.."

Emma stares at the unmoving mayor and her stomach churns.

"I said get out!" Morrigan storms over to a panicking Henry and blocks his view of his mother.

"No! What happened?! What did you do?!"

Henry squares up to her and Morrigans heart sinks, _what I did? I..I didn't.._ Hurt red eyes flicker back green, Morrigan quickly avoiding the boys angry lour as she collapses on the bed defeated. She tries so hard but inevitably a sob rips from her throat as she cups her head in her shaking hands.

Emma and Henry soften, the blond shifting towards the bed and glancing at her concerned son.."Morrigan what happened?"

Morrigan shakes her head, trying to hide her tears behind short messy hair. Henry gently slides onto the bed and stares alarmed at the blood seeping through Morrigans fresh shirt.

"Ma.." He signals the bloodied back and Emma slowly kneels in front of a distraught Morrigan.."Why haven't you been to the hospital?"

"I had to take care of everyone.."

"Did you lose control? Is that what happened to Regina?"

Morrigan shakes her head and Emma notes the way exhausted green eyes flicker to Henry _._

"Henry could you get Morrigan some water and painkillers?"

"Sure." Henry races from the room and Emma quickly scoots closer.

"What happened?"

Bloodshot green eyes slide up wearily.."I found her in her vault, she was hurt badly and I had to get Gold to heal her."

"Someone attacked her?"

Morrigan shakes her head and Emma looks away grimly _._

"I'm sorry Morrigan, I really am, I didn't mean to be so stupid last night, to break your trust but you need help. You look like you could drop dead at any moment."

"Thanks.."

Emma smiles weakly, placing a gentle hand on Morrigans arm.."No one else needs to find out about Regina, but you cant push us away from this. Let us help, if not for Regina, do it for Henry and Elinor.."

Morrigan fidgets, wiping the tears from her face with a shaky hand and gazes between the beige carpet and the blond. With an audible sigh, she nods weakly, _shes right, I need help. I almost lost Regina today._.

"Okay then, first things first, we need to sort your back out."

"No hospitals."

"Fine, but if its bad I may have to call someone."

"I'll attempt to heal it in the morning so no need."

Emma pouts at the woman's stubbornness until Henry carefully paces into the room with a bottle of aspirin and a tall glass of water.

"I couldn't find anything stronger, sorry."

"I'll have some later, I already took two before you came and the pains okay at the moment."

Morrigan slowly rises from the bed with a wince and rolls her eyes at the blonds eagerness to help. She glances woeful at her pale lover but with screaming protest from her back, gently places a kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Come on, I have to bath Ellie and put her to bed before.."

"No, I'm sure Serra and Maya can handle it for one night. We need to look at your back before it gets any worse."

Emma and Henry are ushered from the room and down the stairs by the stubborn witch.

"I've managed to survive a full day, I'm sure another half hour isn't going to kill me."

"Well your not alone now so another half hour isn't needed."

They stare at each other before a head peaks out from behind the kitchen wall. Morrigan stares between Serra and Emma and sighs irritably.

"Fine..Serra can you bathe Ellie please?"

The girl smiles, nodding and dashes back into the gardens.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Henry eagerly bounds into the kitchen whilst a frustrated Morrigan is pulled into the living room.

"Lie down and we'll cut that shirt off and take a look."

"Now your undressing me..What would Hook say."

"Shut up and lie down will you.."

Morrigan smirks, gently sliding onto the sofa face first as Henry rushes back in with a water basin, towels and a green first aid pack.

"On the table kid."

He places the items on the coffee table and stands back as his mother begins cutting open the bloodied fabric on Morrigans back.

"What else can I do?"

"Keep her mind busy."

 _"Her_ can still hear you you know."

Emma smiles but it soon slips, her stomach churning uneasy when the shredded shirt is pulled back.."Jesus Morrigan.."

White skin blazes red, a dozen lacerations slice into flesh and charred skin is burnt around deeper tares. Small trickles of blood seep from where inflamed skin has split back open and Emma gags, her hand snapping over her mouth and eyes darting away.

"Henry, go help the girls.." Her sons wide eyes stay transfixed on Morrigans back.."Henry go!"

Henry snaps from his daze.."But.."

"Henry please see to Ellie for me.." Eventually the boy concedes and stumbles from the room.

Morrigan can tell the blonds still in shock by the eerie silence washing over them.."Emma.."

"You've been walking around like this for days."

"I got the girls to sterilize the worst of it this morning."

"Regina did this?"

"No, the Evil Queen did."

"Morrigan I think I'm gonna need help if you don't want to go to the hospital."

"Just patch them, I'll attempt to heal myself in the morning."

"Attempt? But what if you fail?"

Morrigan stays silent and Emma shifts anxiously.."Listen, I know you don't like it but just let me get someone else to help or you may end up making your back worse."

Morrigan sighs.."Who?"

"I was thinking mother superior."

"No! There's no way in hell I'm letting that bitch near me!"

"Fine, what about Tinkerbell?"

"Is the fairy known for keeping her mouth shut?"

"Yeah, Id say shes not a gossip."

"She better not be or Blue wont be the only fairy on my list to fry."

Emma quickly pulls out her phone and dials.."If Tink starts gossiping, I'll be the one doing the frying for you.."

Morrigan grins as the blond presses her cell to her ear and wanders into the foyer, _have I made a mistake? I always do things for myself..What if the town finds out? But I doubt Emma will say anything, not after what was just said, and if she does, I'll comatose her permanently_..

"Shes on her way, and Ellie and Henry have just gone upstairs with the girls."

"Good, I don't want Ellie seeing this. Shes got enough to deal with."

Emma hesitantly slides onto the sofa across from Morrigan and fidgets.."Why did you go back to her?"

"Who?"

"Back in the past, you stayed with the Evil Queen knowing what would happen. We could've gone to Rumple for help but you stayed."

"It was my problem, no one else's.."

There's a deafening silence, both women thinking about their less than ideal adventure into the past.

"Emma, don't tell anyone about Regina, I need you to promise to keep this secret, if word gets out, it could finally send her over the edge, and I don't think Id ever be able to get her back."

Emma shifts.."What about the kid?"

"If Regina eventually wants to tell him then fine. But no one else finds out understood? And Regina doesn't find out you know either."

"Okay.."

There's a knock at the door.

"That was quick." Emma quickly paces to the front door and pulls it open, waving a curious Tinkerbell into the foyer.

"Hey, so whats up? Is Regina alright?"

"Yeah shes fine but its Morrigan I need help with."

Emma guides the skeptical fairy into the living room where Tink quickly refocuses and stares disturbed at Morrigans torn and bloody back.."What the hell happened?!"

Morrigan frowns, straining to glare at the gawping fairy.."That's a very long story. Can you help me or not?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah.." Tink quickly pulls out a small vial from her side bag and hesitantly slides in next to the frustrated woman.."I don't understand though, why cant Regina heal you? Or you heal yourself?"

"Regina's not feeling well and my magics spent. Now are you going to help or should I just kick your ass out?!"

Emma smiles weakly at the apprehensive fairy.."Its been a long twenty four hours."

"Looks like it. Hold still, this will sting a little.."

Gently, glowing green powder is tipped onto the angry torn skin and Morrigan hisses, gritting her teeth as her wounds slowly begin to stitch together and her inflamed flesh returns to its milky color.

The last of the lacerations finally heal over, leaving vivid scars behind and Morrigan releases a steady breath, _that feels like heaven.._

"There, all done. But the dust wont get rid of your scars I'm afraid."

Morrigan pulls herself up with aid from Emma and runs an exhausted hand through tussled short hair.."I don't care, my bodies like a mosaic anyway."

"Morrigan?"

All eyes dart to a timid Serra who fidgets incessantly under their gaze.

"What is it?"

"Ellie's story."

"Course, I'll be up in a minute." Morrigan pushes herself to her feet and smiles warmly at the retreating girl.

Emma grins.."They look great. You've done a great job working with them."

"Yeah. Well I better put Ellie to bed..Thanks for the help fairy."

"The names Tinkerbell."

"I'm sure it is." Morrigan slides passed the huffing woman and heads for the staircase.

Emma and Tink watch Morrigan slink tiredly up the stairs before the fairy's escorted towards the front door.

"Don't take Morrigan's attitude to heart, shes not really used to being around fairies that don't rile her up."

"Remind me to ask about that later."

Emma grins.."Thanks Tink, we really appreciate the help."

"Is someone going to tell me how she got injured?"

"No, I thanked you for your help so now you can leave!" The pair quickly refocus on narrow green eyes hanging over the banister before Morrigan's ascending the rest of the stairs and disappearing onto the landing.

"Whats got her so angry all of a sudden?"

Emma sighs wearily.."Life.." She pulls the front door open for the perplexed woman.."Don't ask, the less you know, the better for Morrigans temper. Thanks again Tink."

"No problem, tell Regina I'll visit soon okay?"

That's highly unlikely if Morrigan has anything to say about it. Emma plasters a fake smile and nods.."Sure, see you later."

And with a heavy thud of the closed door, Emma rests her weary head on the door frame _._ Her mind wanders to her childhood and she frowns. Loneliness and people telling you you aren't worth anything never ends well. And with Morrigans state last night and Marian's words..Emma shakes her head weakly _._ Your an idiot Regina, of course people love you, no matter what you've done in the past..

Emma wanders up the stairs and hears Morrigans voice drift across the landing. She draws closer to the sound and leans against the door frame, listening and watching the witch tell a heroic story about knights and dragons to the rest of the captivated bodies in the room, _she really is a good person at heart. Yeah she does some stupid things now and again but shes only human, only a woman who loves her family too much she holds on too tight and ends up in these situations. I don't have the stamina she has, never have, but I can see the similarities between us. The next few days, if not weeks will probably be tough for her and Regina. I'll help anyway I can but I suspect she'll reserve herself and try and go it alone. Perhaps Mary Margret can talk to her, she mentioned her and Morrigan getting friendly in the missing year..Or maybe Hook, she can tolerate him.._

"And they lived happily ever after.." Morrigan quietly slips from the bed, ushering the other bodies to the door and kisses her slumbering daughter on the forehead.."Night sunshine.."

The girl groans as Morrigan quietly slips through the door and into the hall.."Henry you can take your room, the girls have their own so unfortunately you get the couch Swan."

"No biggy, I've crashed on the ground in the enchanted forest, how much worse can the couch be."

Henry chuckles.."You guys want something to eat?"

"I'm just going to get some rest Henry. I think the last time I slept in a decent bed was with Swan, and even then she kept hogging the covers."

Emma frowns.."Says the woman who mumbles constantly in her sleep."

"You guys..slept together?!" Henry stares bewildered.

"More like spooned, _eh_ savior?" Morrigan chuckles lightly at the blonds blushing cheeks.

"I was forced into it."

"Whatever you say." Morrigan grins and quietly heads back to Regina's room for some overdue rest.

"If you need anything.."

I know the drill Swan, I'll let you know don't worry." And with a weak smile, Morrigan slips through her and Regina's bedroom door and its closed with a soft click..


	3. Patch Job

_AN: Thank you to all those who are following and reading :) The story's a bit bleak atm but I promise things will liven up soon..._

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

There's a faint sound of a crying baby but it stops suddenly, the smell of sweet and savory drifts through her senses and the rustle of paper by her side wakes Morrigan from her slumber. Her stiff joints click as she shifts onto her back but there's a subtle move on the bed next to her. Green eyes slide open and lock onto a smiling Serra sat beside her, _how the hell? When did she get in here?.._

"Good..Morning."

Morrigan notes Belle's book clasped in the girls hands and she smiles.."Good morning.." Her focus slides to blue eyes peering up at her from the bottom of the bed and then to the sleeping beauty next to her. She props herself on an elbow and gently pulls the covers over her sleeping beauty.

"Good morning beloved. Today's the day you wake up.." She strokes Regina's warm cheek and notes color returning to olive skin, _almost there Regina.._ Pink lips press softly against the woman's forehead as Morrigan carefully sits up and slides from the bed. Her shoulder and lower back pop and she groans, flexing her muscles and stretching her limbs, _I seriously need to start running again._.Another baby cry has green eyes darting to the door.

"Who the hell? Serra who's downstairs?" Morrigan watches the girl skim through the pages of Belle's book.

"Downstairs is Snow."

"Snow?"

 _Fucking hell Swan! I said I didn't want anyone else involved!.._ Morrigan quickly throws on her robe and slides from the room with the girls following closely behind.

Baby Neal is rocked gently in his baby basket as Mary Margret coo's, allowing tiny fingers to wrap around her own.." _Shhh_..We don't want to wake Aunt Morrigan now do we? Do we?"

 _Aunt_ _Morrigan?.._ Morrigan paces full steam toward the kitchen as her daughters voice rings out.

"I like the sticky stuff, but Gina only lets me have it when I'm specially good."

Henry grins, sliding the squeezy bottle of syrup toward a bouncing Elinor.."Well I think you've been specially good, right grams?"

"Alright, but don't tell your mother.."

Morrigan quickly rounds the corner.."Too late.." The trio jump and Ellie quickly slides the bottle of syrup away from her.."Whats going on?"

"Breakfast, I made waffles and bacon, I'll fix you some up."

"Why are you here?" Green eyes narrow at a shifty Mary Margret.

"Emma was called out last night and told me to come over and tend to Elinor while you're resting."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, An ice wall is surrounding the town, we found out who made it but we cant get it down."

Morrigan raises an intrigued eyebrow.."Another witch in town?"

"Her names Elsa, she said she was released from an urn and shes come looking for her sister. Shes no threat to us now she knows we want to help her."

"For now."

Morrigan slides skeptically onto one of the seats at the kitchen island and stares at steaming hot waffles and bacon, _I'm starving.._

"Here.." Mary Margret slides a plate and cup of coffee in front of the hungry witch.."I'm glad your feeling better."

"If you say so."

Mary Margret smiles weakly.."I was thinking I take Elinor out to the park for a bit, if that's okay with you?"

Elinor practically vibrates with excitement.."Yeay!"

"It'll give you a little space to breathe for a while."

Morrigan fidgets, a nagging feeling to keep her daughter close confusing her somewhat.."I'm not sure.."

Henry quickly chimes in.."And I'll go with, maybe Serra and Maya can come too?"

Morrigan looks at her daughters hopeful eyes and smiles weakly.."Okay, but no sugar today Missy."

"Technically ice cream is milk so.." They smirk at Henry's grin as he stuffs a mouthful of pancakes past pink lips.

"Great then its settled. I'll bring them back before dinner."

"Thanks Snow." Morrigan smiles sheepish at the sympathetic woman.

"You know you can call us any time. We're here if and when you need us.." Mary Margret squeezes Morrigans hand lightly.."Right lets finish breakfast and get these dishes washed."

Morrigan quickly tucks into her savory meal, watching happily as the children laugh together, _I'm glad Mary Margret offered to take them, I have a feeling when Regina wakes up, things will get messy.._

* * *

Birds...

Dripping water...

Padded feet...

A cool hand touching her cheek...

 _What...Whats happening?_..Someone sits next to her, a hand lacing through hers. Regina's body aches, her head throbbing and eyelids heavy, _Where..Who.._

"Open your eyes for me beloved."

There's a gentle squeeze on her arm, the hand at her cheek rubbing gently and Regina stirs.."M..Morr.."

"Its okay, take your time."

 _My throats so dry, where?._.Memories flash in her mind, her breakdown in the vault, the shards of glass, the Evil Queen laughing at her, Marian's words, blood..So much blood and then darkness, _I..I cant believe I was so stupid._.Regina's eyes crack open, hazy and unfocused.

"That's it.."

Brown eyes eventually lock onto an emotional Morrigan at her bedside and a stray tear leaks onto her pillows.

"Your okay, everything's okay I promise.." Morrigan smiles warmly, gently caressing her lovers face.."Hey."

Morrigan startles when Regina sobs lightly and she quickly shuffles closer. _."Shhhh._.Your okay..I love you Regina..Your my everything and I forgive you."

"No.."

"Yes. What happened to me wasn't your fault, it wasn't you. I promise I'll tell you everything one day but I need you to believe that I do forgive you.." Regina shakes her head and Morrigan gently slides alongside the distraught woman and cradles her, running a soothing hand through raven hair and humming lightly, _she wont believe it just yet but with time, things will get better. I'm just glad no one else is here to see this or it could make her worse.._

When Regina's cries settle, the woman lays clinging to Morrigans leg, brown eyes closed peacefully.

"Regina?..Do you think you could manage a bath? It'll help with your muscles.."

Morrigan takes the woman's silence as a yes and slides from the bed, pacing to the en suite and running the water in the bath tub. She throws in a few salts and nice smelling liquids before hanging fresh towels on the rack. When she returns, she finds tired whiskey eyes aimlessly staring out of the window.

"Regina? Do you need any help changing?"

After a pause, green eyes stare grimly and Morrigan gently helps the woman sit upright. After a few minutes, silk pajamas's are discarded on the floor and Regina's helped to her feet. The woman buckles but Morrigan quickly scoops her true love into her arms and walks into the bathroom.

"You lost a lot of blood, that's why you feel a little weak, but don't worry, your strength will return in time.." She stares woeful at vacant brown eyes and gently lowers Regina into the slowly rising water.

"Afterward we can get you something to eat. There's food still in the fridge from breakfast, or I can cook you something but it might be a little shit."

Morrigan chuckles weakly but her smile slips at the lack of response. Her fingers gently pull void brown eyes to her and she frowns unnerved.

"Please talk to me." A tear gently rolls down her cheek but she quickly wipes it away, turning the water off and grabbing a sponge from the cupboard, _what do I do now?.._

Morrigan stares at the waters surface grimly and leans against the tubs edge, _its like when I shut down that one time at the hospital, but all it took was for me to get over myself and look to the future._.Her eyes widen a fraction, _that's it_..She refocuses on a placid Regina and gently scoops up a limp hand from the water.

"When I felt like Id lost everything, when I felt I had no purpose in life, you know what the one thing that kept me going was? The future, I was so focused on who I was, I lost sight of who I could be, what I could have..happiness Regina, I lost sight of my happiness. It wasn't until you came to the hospital and kissed me that I finally let go of my past and started looking to the future. You told me once not to let what happened in the past destroy me, destroy us..please take your own advice. I cant have a future without you. Please don't let them win after everything we've done to stop them taring us apart."

Glassy brown eyes slide to Morrigan and stare.."I'll always be the Evil Queen Morrigan."

"And I'll always be the Dark Knight. The person you were isn't the person you've strive to be, you wanted redemption for yourself and for your son and that's what you got.."

Regina's wet hand carefully touches ebony split ends as tears roll gently from broken brown eyes.

"The Evil Queen is our past..I want Regina to be my future.."

Regina slowly leans towards Morrigan and is soon encompassed by gentle arms.

"I love every part of you, demons and all."

Morrigan sits, cradling her lover as painful sobs echo throughout the mansion...

* * *

Regina stands at the window of her bedroom, watching people aimlessly passing by as she wraps her arms around her waist protectively, _the future...our future._.Brown eyes glide to the clock tower in the distance, _I'm conflicted..I'm ashamed of what I did but on the other hand, maybe what I did was a good thing, a wake up call of sorts for my selfishness. Morrigan's barely left my side since I opened my eyes this afternoon, I just know she'll be screaming on the inside. With all the speeches I made about her not leaving and then I go and.._ Regina wipes away a stray tear from her cheek and breathes out heavily, _this isn't what daddy would want, what Daniel would, he told me to love again and every time I seem to be getting somewhere with it, I do something stupid to push it away again.._ She turns around, scanning her neat and tidy bedroom, _its usually got some touch of Morrigan's mess hanging around, but she seems to have kept it tidy._.A weak smile pulls at faded lips as Regina gently pulls open her wardrobe, _shes making me late lunch, the least I can do is clean myself up a little.._

* * *

Morrigan cuts a red apple into segments and places them in a bowl at the side of golden brown toast, _at least shes got some color back, I wonder if she'll eat eggs and bacon at this time? I suppose that's what the fruits for. If she eats just a little bit of something, that's a win._.Morrigan paces the kitchen, loading a coffee pack into the espresso machine and placing a black mug under the filter. She throws her dish towel over her shoulder and begins washing the dirty pan in the sink, _so this is what having a home is like. Sure I lived in a house during the curse, but it was only ever me on my own and it wasn't really a home, more like four walls and a roof I crashed under for twenty eight years.._

The espresso machine releases steaming hot coffee into the mug as Regina tentatively slides into the kitchen. She eyes the frantic and oblivious woman washing pans, making coffee and flipping scrambled eggs and bacon, _this is unusual..she almost looks like an adult.._ With a small smile, Regina quietly slips into the room and sits on one of the island stools, watching intently.

Morrigan turns the stove off and carefully scoops the eggs and bacon onto a large plate before tossing the pan in the sink. She pulls the sugar from the cabinet and adds one spoon into the black coffee and stirs. Green eyes glide out into the backyard and stare at the tall apple tree, _hopefully in the next couple of days I can get her out of the house._.Her mind darkens, _Marian. I should've let that snow thing squish her! And whats this about a witch named Elsa? Gods, whats come to Storybrooke now? I cant tell Regina, shes got enough on her plate, speaking of which.._ She scoops up the plate and black coffee, turning to the tray on the kitchen island when she startles, the plate and mug almost slipping from her grasp at the smiling mayor sat across from her.

 _"Oh_ Regina..What are you doing up? I thought you were resting?"

Morrigan quickly places the items on the tray and pulls the towel off her shoulder.

"I just felt like a change of scenery is all."

"Okay well, do you want to eat in the living room? I can put the TV on or.."

"Morrigan stop. I think its better we talk don't you?"

Regina stares at the unnerved woman and carefully pulls herself to her feet, lacing their hands together and gently tugging her lover into the living room. They sit on the sofa, Regina taking Morrigans other hand and stroking white skin softly.."I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

Regina can see pain and anger in glassy green eyes and swallows harshly.."Because as selfish as this sounds, I actually convinced myself I wasn't worth the trouble. I thought that if everyone only saw me as a monster, then why be around to prove them right."

"So I mean nothing to you?! You just see me and the kids as strangers who hold a grudge against the Evil Queen?!"

"At the time..I did, I fell too deep Morrigan, I let the darkness drag me under but somehow you found me..you saved me."

"But you still almost killed yourself! You almost left me after everything you made me promise about not leaving!" Morrigan pulls from the woman's touch and launches to her feet.

"I know, and I know my apology will never be enough but I am truly sorry."

"Do you have any idea how I felt seeing you like that?! I thought I was too late, I thought.." Morrigans voice cracks and she turns her back.

Regina stands and carefully wraps her arms around her lovers stomach, her face resting against short ebony tresses.

"I think its time I look to the future, that I grab my happiness, and I'll never let you go again.." She squeezes Morrigan lightly, fresh tears marking the woman's shirt as she inhales Morrigans spiced scent deeply.

"I love you Morrigan, and this morning made me realize I love my family and my life. I swear nothing like this will ever happen again because now I realize deep down, I have you by my side, forever and always."

Morrigan quickly embraces Regina fiercely and hides her fallen tears in raven hair, _you better remember that. I've had enough of our near death experiences and fate trying to screw us over_..

"I'm still angry.."

Regina smiles weakly at the childish tone and gently laces a hand through short ebony hair.."I know my love..I know." Her stomach grumbles and Morrigan pulls back, cupping her face and inspecting every inch of it.

"Don't ever do that to me again Regina or I'll never forgive you."

Regina leans into the touch, staring at frustrated glassy eyes and gently presses their foreheads together.."I'm sorry, never again.." She places a soft kiss on chapped pink lips and fumbles with Morrigans short hair.."I loved your long hair.."

"Then I'll make sure I grow it out.." Morrigan guides the downhearted mayor to the sofa cushions.."Do you want to know what happened? Its your choice Regina."

Conflicted brown eyes stare.."I think I need to."

"If it gets too much just tell me and we can stop okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I was captured by her. I had a glamour spell protecting me but she knew something was off. After my.. _session_ with her and Teach, she made me drink a potion and found out who I really was. I couldn't leave without figuring out a way for her to forget, or the timeline would have been altered. So I told her the truth."

"The truth?"

"I told her I was from the future."

Regina gawks.."And somehow you were successful in making me forget."

"Yeah, but I had to plan carefully after things got complicated."

"More complicated than knowing your from the future?"

"I told her things to keep my ass from going back to the tower, and she kinda..she wanted me to stay."

"I don't blame her. But why didn't you?"

Morrigan frowns.."Regina I wasn't going to abandon you, abandon my family to be with her."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you did.."

"Stop it! That kind of shit is the reason you nearly died!"

Regina fidgets, avoiding narrow eyes.."So you said no? I cant imagine my younger self letting you cast a forgetting spell and allowing you to just walk out the front door."

"I said I'd give her another day and then she had to forget, but I knew she wouldn't hold up her end of the bargain."

"Very astute because I wouldn't have. But I cant see my younger self not fighting to regain control if you tried casting a forgetting spell. What did you do? Spike my tea?" Regina chuckles.

"Well...yeah."

The chuckle stops dead.."Really?"

"In truth, I had to play on her emotions to get her to drink it, but I made sure she was comfortable before I left."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, but like you said she never would have let me go."

"No.." Regina smiles weakly and quickly grabs the guilty woman's hands.."I understand. You did what you had to do."

"My life is here in Storybrooke with _my_ Regina."

"You cant tell me you weren't tempted though."

"Regrettably yeah, for a moment I did think about staying..I'm sorry."

Regina rubs soothing circles on Morrigans palms.."We're human Morrigan, the prospect of a better life is always enticing."

"But it wasn't a better life, it was an easier one. That's not me anymore, I wont take the easy way out. Happiness, true happiness takes work."

"And I hope you can teach me so I don't make a horses ass out of myself again."

"You were an ass weren't you?"

"Indeed."

Regina's stomach growls again and Morrigan slides a hand over the woman's flat stomach.."I doubt the eggs will still be warm, I'll go make you something else." She stands but is quickly caught.

"Its almost Dinner, how about we make something together."

"Snow will be back with the children soon, she said she'd make dinner for us."

Regina raises a perturbed eyebrow and slowly rises.."And who let her into my house?"

 _"Uh_..Swan."

Morrigan takes a small step backward from the defensive woman, _well shes surely feeling better, its just like after her entrapment all those years ago. The woman's like the fucking terminator, keeps on bouncing back.._

"What was miss Swan doing here?"

Morrigan fidgets.."She wanted to talk...I tried to kick her out."

"It seems you were unsuccessful."

"Tell me about it, she _uh_..she and Tinkerbell helped heal my back."

Brown eyes widen and Regina quickly pulls the woman around and pushes up her shirt.

"Regina I'm fine, she used fairy dust." Morrigan shivers when a slim finger traces her new scars and she quickly pulls from her lovers touch, _well that brought back disturbing memories of the Queen.._ She clears her throat and amends her shirt.

"Your not fine Morrigan, your backs a mess."

"Yeah well, whats a few more lines to the mosaic."

"Please let me heal them."

"You don't need to.."

"Yes I do! I cant keep looking at them, constant reminders of who I was, the monster I used to be... _Please_."

Morrigan gently slides her hands up and down Regina's arms.."If that's what you want. But only after you've got your strength back, and don't try and lie to me because I know when you bullshit madam mayor.."

Regina grins, tugging Morrigan after her and heads into the kitchen.

"Regina you don't need to cook."

"I wont have that woman invading my kitchen and ruining my pans. Now what would you like?"

"I dunno, whatever."

"Very helpful dear."

Green eyes roll.."Pizza?"

"Absolutely not, I wont have Elinor eating rubbish in my house."

"Burgers?"

Regina rolls her eyes, diving into the fridge and scanning its contents.

"Why did you ask me what I want if your not going to make it?"

"I was hoping you'd say something a little more constructive than burgers and pizza."

"Casserole!"

Regina smirks, turning to the irritated woman.."I knew you'd get there in the end.." She chuckles at Morrigans pouting.."It seems we only have the ingredients for beef."

"It doesn't matter, beef sounds great."

Regina quickly places the ingredients on the kitchen counter and jabs a kitchen knife in the direction of a cupboard.."Casserole dish, two small pans and the large silver tin."

Morrigan bows dramatically.."Yes, your majesty."

Regina smirks, removing a chopping board and spices from the drawer as Morrigan pulls out the relevant pans. Green eyes note the radio by the toaster and she grins, flicking the switch.

Regina startles, focus darting from the radio to a swaying Morrigan who moves in time with the beat.."What are you doing?"

"Whats the matter? Never switched on that dusty radio before?" Morrigan chuckles at her scoffing Queen whilst filling the pans with water, _lets make things a little more interesting for the next hour.._

* * *

Several hours later and Henry hesitantly slides up the foyers steps towards the kitchen, hushing the curious people behind him. A gentle melody echos around the mansion with the sound of a light voice singing gently along with the chords.

 _"Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels..Or drown it with a drink and out of date prescription pills..And all the ones that love me, they just left me on the shelf, no, farewell.."_

Curious heads poke around the corner and grin at the two swaying women gently moving with the rhythm. Morrigans arms wrap around Regina's waist from behind, raven hair resting against her shoulder and both eyes closed peacefully as Morrigan continues singing.

 _"So before you save someone else, You've got to save yourself...And before you blame someone else, You've got to save yourself...And before you love someone else, You've got to love yourself.._ "

Mary Margret's eyes well up, a genuine smile creeping onto pink lips as she pulls her baby closer to her chest. The music ends but the two women continue to sway within each others arms before the sound of a stirring baby has green and brown eyes snapping open. They quickly look to the small group of smiling faces and Elinor giggles, bounding into the kitchen and hugging Regina's waist. Morrigan quickly moves to switch the radio off and clears her throat awkwardly, _how much did they see?!_..

"You feeling better now?"

Regina peers down at a bubbly Elinor, a gentle hand running through ebony locks.."Much better, all thanks to your mother." She smiles weakly at Morrigan who slides over and kisses Elinor's forehead.

"I'm glad your okay mom."

Regina stiffens slightly at the empathetic look in her sons eyes, _does he know?.._ Brown eyes refocus on Morrigan who subtly shakes her head and Regina relaxes a fraction _._

"I see you've started dinner." Mary Margret ushers Serra and Maya onto the stools at the kitchen island and gently bobs her baby in her arms.

Regina hovers by the stove and crosses her arms defensively, earning a grin from a peppy Morrigan.."Yes well, Id prefer to keep my kitchen in tact."

Mary Margret rolls her eyes.."So you thought what? Id start bashing your pots and pans like a caveman? I know my way around the kitchen Regina."

"That so called scullery in that hovel of yours isn't necessarily called a kitchen."

Henry inspects the ingredients laid out on the counter.."What are we having?"

"Beef casserole per Morrigans request."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."I seem to remember asking for pizza or burgers."

"If you want that greasy cesspool you call food, go to Granny's."

"Id rather have casserole mom."

"Kiss ass.."

Regina and Henry grin at Morrigan's pursed lips as the woman retrieves glasses and juice from the fridge.

"Regina?" All attention settles curiously on a timid Serra as the girl flicks through the pages of Belle's book.."Glad your..well."

Regina smiles warmly.."Thank you dear.."

Hazel eyes smile brightly, Serra clutching Belles book to her chest like its her favorite teddy bear.

"So how was the park?"

Regina turns to the stove, checking on their dinner and listening to the alleviated chatter of her children and friends. She smiles brightly, laughing and chuckling at the bizarre children's tales that are impossibly true. Brown eyes slide to Morrigan who watches with a grin but something else is hidden behind weary green eyes, _shes still angry with me I can tell, and I don't blame her. I can sense her rage and soon it'll rear its ugly head, I'll have to handle things delicately or risk making things substantially worse. This will never go away for either of us but I hope we can heal at least some of our open wounds. Your a fool Regina, A stupid girl as mother said, but she was wrong about love, its not weakness, its strength.._


	4. A Delicate Curse

_**Trigger Warnings: Violence, Sexual Themes...**_

* * *

Regina paces down the corridors of the town hall, Morrigan and Henry in tow as she follows her prophesied true love towards her old office, _what could possibly be so urgent that Robin had to drag me away from lunch with my family?! I don't care what happens to Marian and I can sense Morrigan feels the same. I think the only reason she agreed to help was because of her bond with the thief.._

"Shes in here."

The group quickly pace into the mayoral office, Mary Margret bouncing baby Neal in her arms as Robin scrambles over to an unconscious Marian laying on the sofa. David pokes at the fire blazing in the charred pit before taking a glance back at the new arrivals.

Morrigans lip curls at an unconscious Marian as she slowly prowls to Robins side, _we should just let the bitch die! Marian would have let Regina die if their positions were reversed.._

"Shes getting colder." David points out as his wife smiles at a stoic Regina.

"Regina, thanks for coming."

"Don't thank me until I've done something.." Regina stops abruptly, disgusted at the large portrait of bluebirds on the back wall, _just because I'm not mayor anymore doesn't mean she can terrify citizens with that monstrosity she calls art.._

"Who's idea was that?"

Mary Margret glances at the focus of the former Queens disgust.. _"Oh_..Well I thought Id put my own personal touch on the office."

"Well you succeeded..Hideously."

Regina approaches an unconscious Marion and glances at an aggrieved Morrigan, _maybe she shouldn't have come. I have no doubt Morrigan blames my..emotional meltdown on the thief's wife. I think because of her relationship with Robin, shes holding her tongue..For now anyway.._

"Is there anything you can do?" Robin asks, his hand smoothing through Marion's curly hair.

"This is strong magic, I cant stop it but I think I can slow it down."

Emma and Killian dash into the office with a woman in a long blue dress and blond hair behind them.

"What happened?"

Morrigan glances at a sheepish Hook who gives her a weak smile, _stupid pirate._. _but I have to admit, I do like the guy, even if he was a complete idiot back at the diner.._ She nods at him weakly and watches his smile widen a fraction, _moron.._

"Who the hell is this?"

Regina narrows her eyes and Morrigans attention quickly refocuses on the apprehensive newcomer hovering next to Mary Margret. Morrigan bites her cheek, slowly advancing passed a hesitant Emma, _a frost witch huh?_..

"Her name is.."

 _"Elsa._ " Morrigan clicks her tongue, eyes scrutinizing every detail of the shifty newcomer as slowly she circles Elsa.

Mary Margret continues to bob baby Neal, watching Morrigan warily.."Morrigan shes a friend."

"To you, not to me. I don't like people so easily."

"I don't mean anyone harm, I'm just here to find my sister." Elsa states plainly and Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.

"And if shes not here? If you find out your sisters dead, then what?"

Emma sighs.."Morrigan.."

"Let her speak miss Swan."

"Perhaps now's not the time." David indicates a sleeping Marian and Mary Margret nods, laying a gentle hand on Morrigans shoulder.."He's right, we can talk more later."

Morrigan glances at her friend before green eyes slide back to the pensive ice witch, _somethings off._.She feels a sudden drop in temperature and grins. A spark of fear flashes in Elsa's eyes and Morrigans grin only widens.

"Its hard to control isn't it..well _you_ might not be able to control yours, but I can control mine.." The lights flicker and Morrigan watches the spark of fear in blue eyes only grow.."I take it I've made my point?" She stares, flashing pearl teeth wickedly as Elsa nods weakly.."Good."

"So do you know whats wrong with Marian or not?"

Regina quickly beckons her lover to her side and keeps a wary eye on how green eyes continue to scrutinize Elsa _.._ "Well perhaps we should ask your new friend. It was her monster that attacked Marian."

Elsa frowns, Regina sending an icy glare back just as Killian jumps in to quell the rising tension.."Well to be fair, we provoked the beast."

"This isn't my magic, someone else did this."

Regina scoffs.. _"Oh_ and we're supposed to just trust you?"

"You can trust me, if she said it was someone else, it was." Emma frowns and it only aggravates a frustrated Morrigan.

"Trust you? I've done that before.."

"I thought we were past this?!"

"By saying your sorry? You should know better than anyone it takes more than that!"

Killian clears his throat.."I think perhaps we're getting off topic again ladies."

Morrigan raises her hands frustrated, stalking towards the fireplace and avoiding everyone's stares, _fucking still pissed savior so you better catch on fast! Just because you helped me last night doesn't mean everything will go back to normal in the blink of an eye!_..

"So how do we break the spell on Marian?" Henry breaks the uncomfortable silence as Elsa takes a hesitant step towards a freezing Marian.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is with an act of pure love."

"True loves kiss."

Regina glances at Robin, _well his kiss with Marian will definitely prove if I'm not meant to be with him.._

"Well then there's no time to lose.."

Robin gently hovers over his wife and tentatively presses their lips together. After a pause, he pulls back questionably and Regina's stomach churns, _it didn't work..What does that even mean?.._ She glances at a perplexed Morrigan, _it means nothing..nothing.._

"Whats wrong? Why isn't it working?"

David scratches his neck with a sigh.."Ive seen this once before when Fredrick was turned to gold."

Killian frowns.."Who the hell's Fredrick?"

"Long story."

"So the cold is acting as a barrier? Is there nothing we can do?!"

Morrigan stalks over to the sleeping woman, _we could just let it kill her.._

Regina slides alongside, ghosting a hand over Marion's heart.."Every curse is different, I need more time studying this one."

"I'm going to find whoever did this before it happens again." Emma heads towards the exit.

"Be careful, maybe take David as backup."

Emma pauses and frowns at Morrigans sarcasm.."And whys that?"

"Well it seems the savior needs saving these days, from the rescue in the forest to saving your ass from Zelena, it seems you may need someone to keep an eye on you."

"I think your bitter and taking your anger out on the wrong person."

Emma's focus momentarily slides to Regina and green eyes flicker red, _you better watch your mouth Emma!_..

"Keep going Swan and lets see what happens!"

Regina quickly intercepts her prowling lover as David quietly guides his daughter towards the door. Emma snatches her arm from the mans grasp.."I'll be fine!"

Hook quickly follows.."Well I like the battle plan Swan."

"No, just take Elsa to the sheriffs station and keep her out of sight, once people get word of this they're going to be calling for her head."

"Id rather save yours than hers, there's someone dangerous out there."

"I don't have time to argue about this with you, for once can you just do as I say!" Emma whirls and quickly heads out of the office.

"Come on love, lets get you back to the station." Killian gently escorts Elsa to the doors but Morrigan quickly slides alongside.

"I think I might tag along, We may need to have a chat your majesty."

Elsa gawks, looking around at the unaware group hovering around Marian.."How did you.."

"Lets just say I have an eye for royalty...Regina?" Brown eyes look to her.."I'll be back later after Ive checked our special guests motives."

Elsa shakes her head weakly.."I told you I'm not here to.."

"Its going to take time to process this new curse anyway. I'll see you back at the mansion."

Regina notes concern in green eyes and smiles weakly, _I'll be okay Morrigan.._ As if her lover read her mind, Morrigan nods and slowly heads from the room with Hook and Elsa trailing behind..

* * *

 _Well I'm not exactly happy the pirate is taking us on this wild goose chase, following some floating cloud of snow towards a super ice villain, but it does give me an opportunity to release some of my frustrations._.

Morrigan, Elsa and Hook walk through the trees, eyeing their surroundings warily.

"How did you know I was royalty?" Elsa glances at a suspicious Morrigan.

"Like I said, I have an eye for spotting your type."

"Courting one seems to help I imagine.." Hook grins.

"Shut it pirate, your still not in my good graces."

"Aye, but it doesn't mean that I cant still poke the dragon every now and again." He grins at the ghost of a smile on pink lips.

"Idiot."

Elsa bites her lip.."I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Trust me love you didn't, shes like this with everyone.." Morrigan slaps the pirate upside the head and he flinches away.."Damn it Morrigan!"

"Then stop talking!"

Elsa smiles.."You seem like best friends."

"I don't know about the best part but we _used_ to be friends, I'm still not sure if I forgive him for being such a moron a few nights ago."

"What happened?"

Hook clears his throat.."That's a very long story, but rest assured that slap was earned."

"You bet your ass it was." Morrigan mumbles bitterly.

"Your friends told me briefly to avoid you upon the chance you may get suspicious and try to kill me."

"I don't think you were supposed to tell her that love."

"Typical." Green eyes roll but Elsa simply chuckles.

"But I don't think you'd actually kill me."

Morrigan cocks her brow.."No? How can you be certain, I may just be luring us out into the woods so I can beat the shit out of you and bury your body where no one will find it."

"Bloody hell Morrigan.." Hook grimaces but to the villains surprise, Elsa chuckles.."Well that's new."

"I can see your protective of your friends and loved ones, I don't believe you would kill an innocent of your own free will."

Morrigan grits her teeth.."You don't know me."

"No, but maybe Id like to.."

Green eyes glance at the smiling ice Queen and Morrigan clears her throat, _gods shes so full of optimism, nothing compared to what I saw back in the office._.The sound of scratching bark draws her attention and the two women watch as Hook slices an X into a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving a trail, I'm more accustomed to outrunning bad weather than following it."

"Snow isn't bad, we're following magic." Elsa muses.

"And I try to outrun that too given the chance." Elsa chuckles as Hook watches the woman slightly bemused.."Whats so funny?"

"Its just Emma has magic and you clearly don't want to outrun her."

Morrigan grins.."Even a stranger is picking up on it Hook, I think its about time you bed the savior and get it over with."

Elsa's mouth flaps open.."Wait, that's not what I meant!"

Morrigan grins madly at the flushed couple as Hook clears his throat and pushes the conversation elsewhere.."Regardless, its more like the other way round for us."

"Maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic."

"I've worked to change, but in all fairness being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing, particularly a charming one like myself."

Morrigan groans.."Just hold on a minute while I go be sick behind that tree there."

"I think your self appreciation is blinding you to one simple fact. This isn't about you, its about her."

Hook stares at the blond witch skeptically.."Is that right? A few short days and you know Emma so well. What about you?" He refocuses on a placid Morrigan.."Do you think I'm a self serving devilishly handsome pirate?"

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow at the grinning man.."Do I have to answer, because I know you'll not like what I say."

"Emma and I are a lot alike, when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them, even though they want whats best for you."

Hook glances from Elsa to the way Morrigan avoids eye contact and paces ahead of the pair uncomfortably.."Some people go their whole lives trying to grasp that concept and still things never work out in the end."

Blue eyes glide to Morrigan ahead of them.."And that's what your scared of?"

Silence before Elsa continues solemn.."She seems troubled."

"You have no idea."

"Is she always this..guarded?"

"The first time we met, Morrigan tried to rip my tongue out, but to be fair she wasn't quite herself at the time."

 _"Oh_?"

He sighs at her curiosity and keeps a wary eye on the distant witch in front.."Morrigan has a special type of darkness that takes over sometimes. Thankfully for the moment, she has control of it, but when she loses that control, lets just say you don't want to be around for the show."

"Magic is alluring, I can understand the need and the risk of being pulled under by the darkness. I almost fell into it myself but thankfully Anna pulled me out before it could consume me. Fear is my weakness."

"And anger is hers, but really shes not so bad once you get to know her."

"I hope I get to. Magical users are rare where I come from, it would be nice to talk about experiences and her grasp on magic."

"Tred carefully love, Morrigans past is a sore subject."

"Isn't everyone's?"

They stop abruptly and quietly slide in next to an alert Morrigan.."What is it?"

 _"Shh_.." Narrow green eyes inspect the woods. A brief chill snakes over Morrigan and she shivers, focus darting to the north.."Over there, and be quiet.."

They stalk towards a cluster of bushes and peer through.

"What the hell?"

They stare at the large ice structure rising several feet from the ground and Hook frowns.."Id say were on the right track."

Their focus is drawn to a figure walking into view and hovering over the structure.

Elsa's eyes widen.."There she is!"

"Get down."

Quickly Hook pulls the blond behind the bushes and they crouch by a fallen tree. All eyes remain transfixed on the mysterious woman ahead as the center of the ice structure begins to glow an vivid blue and frost seeps around the area.

Morrigan summons her magic, her eyes flickering red, _just to be on the safe side.._

"What is that thing?" Elsa eyes the cell phone in Hooks hands curiously.

"Its a device for talking..I think.. _Oh_ I don't bloody know, I push the Emma button and she answers..usually."

"Give it here.."

Morrigan snatches the cell from the confused man and dials the saviors number. A few seconds pass and she frowns at the blonds voice mail.

"Jesus Christ Swan answer your phone! We found some creepy ice woman in the west of the forest just off the trail. Get your ass here before she disappears.." She hangs up, tossing the cell back to the pirate and quickly pulls the curious ice Queen to the ground.."Stay down!"

"Sorry, I've never seen anyone like me before..She doesn't look evil."

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving love." Hook slides the cell back into his pocket.

"Just look at me and madam mayor."

"The mayor?" Elsa turns to Morrigan and startles at piercing red eyes staring at her.."Wh-What happened to your eyes?"

Morrigan chuckles lightly.."Magic."

"Yes well lets just keep out of the strangers way for now, I'm quite fond of icicles but I don't fancy being turned into one." Hook states plainly.

"I can take her."

Hook firmly catches Morrigan arm as she tries to make a move.."No, we don't know what kind of power she has."

"I handled Zelena pretty well didn't I, and she was more powerful than Regina."

"No offense but you didn't defeat Zelena, you just pissed her off and took a bit off the top if you know what I mean."

Red eyes roll.."So whats your plan? We just sit here for Blondie to arrive?!" With no answer from the idle couple, Morrigan huffs and waits apprehensively in the shrubs.

Ten minutes later, Hook stirs and quietly gets to his feet.."I think we've waited long enough, lets go find Emma."

"Wait.." Morrigans heard with deaf ears as Hook and Elsa slip away and head back the way they came.

"What a waste of fucking time!" She glances at the mystery woman again but double takes when there's no sigh of her, _where the hell?_..A scuffle is heard in her companions direction and she quickly launches to her feet. Just as she runs into the clearing, ice encompasses her feet, keeping her and Hook firmly in place.."Shit!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I cant let you leave."

They all quickly refocus on the Snow Queen stood a few feet away, her long white dress brushing the forest floor and a cocky smile pulling at faded pink lips.

"And I'm afraid your bullshit ice wont work against fire!"

Morrigan growls as the ice at her feet soon melts away and flames climb her legs. She gins darkly, free to step forward and red sparks licking her hands and arms.

"I sensed your magic miles away, dark..evil."

Morrigan grits her teeth.."And I suppose yours is all rainbows and sunshine is it?!"

"Our magic is not the same, I can assure you."

"I agree, let me show you just how different!" Morrigan throws her hand out and watches satisfied as a bolt strikes the Snow Queen dead center and launches the woman to the ground.

"Morrigan wait!" Elsa quickly rushes in front of the slowly rising Snow Queen.

"Move Elsa, shes a danger to my family, to everyone!"

"I know that your first instinct is to protect but please, let me talk to her."

Red eyes slide to the placid Snow Queen staring from behind a pleading Elsa.."Fine! You have thirty seconds before I blow her all the way to the town line!"

"Thank you.." Elsa refocuses on the elder witch, her blue eyes narrowing.."Release Killian now!"

"Not when you and I have so much catching up to do."

"Catching up?"

Red eyes inspect a startled Elsa and slowly narrow, _fucking lying bitch!_..

"I knew it! Traitor!"

Morrigan sends another bolt at the Snow Queen but finds it going straight through a flurry of snow. The snowflakes rush towards her, impairing her vision and that's when she feels the biting cold encompass her from the neck down. Red eyes rapidly blink and widen when she glances at her body frozen in ice.

"Morrigan!" Hook pulls fiercely at the ice at his feet but it remains solid.

"This wont hold me for long bitch! And when I get out I'll.." The ice slowly creeps up and over Morrigans mouth as the Snow Queen takes a smooth step forward.

"I'm sure you'll try to kill me but unfortunately for you, you wont get the chance."

"Leave her alone! Leave them both alone!"

"I cant do that my sweet Elsa." The witch coo's as Elsa takes an uneasy step back.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes but you've simply forgotten."

Elsa frowns.."I wouldn't forget someone like you..like me."

"Magic from the rock trolls, they pull memories..They did quite a number on you I'm afraid."

"Rock trolls? Why would they do that to me?"

A cruel smile slides onto the Snow Queens lips.."For the same reason they did it to your sister Anna, some memories are too painful."

Elsa takes a quick step forward, blue eyes wide and desperate.."You know Anna?! What happened to her?!"

"The same thing that happens to every ordinary person. Eventually they grow to fear us.."

Morrigan struggles internally, pushing her magic forward, willing it to melt her frozen prison, _I cant feel my arms.._

"You wonder how you ended up trapped in that urn? It was your sister, Anna put you there."

Elsa grits her teeth.."Your lying!"

"Am I? Look at the people in this town, they're ready to burn you at the stake."

"Because of what you did, You hurt one of them!"

The Snow Queen shakes her head.."You mean that woman, Marian. That was an accident."

"No it wasn't.." Elsa states factually.

 _Well at least shes not totally stupid.._ Morrigan can feel the ice melting and soaking her rapidly freezing body, _I need to get out or my body will shut down!.._ She clamps her eyes shut in concentration.

"You wanted them to think it was me, to blame me, why?!" Blue eyes glare at the elder witch.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson, eventually everyone turns on people like us.." The Snow Queen wanders towards her two captives and smirks as red eyes glare at her.."And some who have our abilities want to destroy us to gain more power for themselves.."

 _Lying bitch! Please don't tell me your falling for this bullshit?.._ Morrigan refocuses on the frightened and angry scowl of Elsa.

"Even friends, even family..They're all just waiting for a reason." The Snow Queen raises a hand above her prisoners and an array of deadly icicles appear.

Elsa startles, darting forward to help.."Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Don't bother, I've neutralized your magic and your witch friend here will be dead before she can lift a finger.."

Red eyes blaze, _BITCH! Knight, where the hell are you?!_..Morrigan feels a familiar tug of darkness suddenly cloud her vision as a massive push of raw magic overwhelms her.

"When your friends are found you'll look responsible, then they'll turn on you and see you for the monster they see you as, and then you'll know that I'm right."

 _ **ENOUGH!**_ _.._ Sparks cascade from Morrigans body, setting her nerve ends on fire as ice is rapidly chipped away. The small group quickly shield themselves from the flying shards, oblivious to the black and burgundy swirls attaching themselves to Morrigans body, _**Fucking hell I'm cold! You let that bitch get one over on us Morrigan?!.**_ _.Well excuse me if I was caught off guard.._ The Dark Knight waves her hand as the last of the ice is blown away and Hook is sent sailing to safety.

"It seems I was too long with my speech." The Snow Queen looks on placidly, her chin raising slightly towards the imposing paladin.

"That's always the problem isn't it, all talk leading to some sort of big master plan but then _oops_.."

The Knight sends a savage bolt ripping into the trees at Elsa's side and the blond yelps, ducking away from the burning timber as it crashes to the ground.

"..You get your ass kicked before you can succeed."

"Your still no match for me, even with that armor."

"Morrigan might not have been, but _me_ on the other hand.."

The Knight chuckles darkly as Hook slowly rises to his feet, alarm and worry alighting his features.

"Morrigan?!"

The Knight growls displeased.."What did I just say, fucking hell its like talking to a brick wall sometimes!"

"Hey dairy Queen!"

All attention darts to Emma and her father sliding to a stop with guns at hand. The Snow Queen takes in a sharp breath, eyes wide and lingering on a frowning Emma.

"Emma?"

"Do we know each other?"

The elder witch schools her features, a mask of indifference directed at the blond.."Of course not, your reputation perceives you."

"Well well well, look who's late as usual, and she brought prince farming as fodder!" The Knight snarls at David and the man slowly retrieves his gun, a wary eye directed at his anxious daughter.

"Morrigan.."

"Nope! Try again savior!"

"You actually think your magic is a match for mine?"

The Snow Queen draws the anxious sheriffs attention and Emma frowns deeply.."There's only one way to find out!" Her arms dart out, expelling a quick burst of white magic. Light slams into the elder witch's chest and launches her to the dirt with a heavy thump.

"My turn!" The Knight barks excitedly and ignites a blazing fireball in one gauntlet as red splinters dance around her other.

Emma quickly turns to her father and throws him her cell phone.."Call Regina now!" The blond dashes over to Elsa and pulls the woman away from the seething knights path.

"See, no monologue fuckery, just getting to the damn point!"

The Knight throws the fireball at the witch but its quickly turned to ice and it falls to the ground, shattering into pieces. Her other hand quickly rises and red splinters cascade into a barrier spell enacted around the Snow Queen. The Knights attack continues, her magic getting darker and darker, vibrant red bolts slowly turning a deeper crimson and her fireballs fading into hue purples. She nips the Queens side, sending the woman into the nearest tree and crashing to the floor, _time to_ _finish this!_..

"No wait! She cant kill her, she might know where Anna is!"

Hook quickly catches Elsa before she can get any closer to the fray.."Its too dangerous."

Red eyes burn into the slowly standing witch as the Knight grins madly, _finally a fresh kill!_..She pushes back the nagging voice in her mind telling her to stop and summons her sword. When she looks at the silver hilt, she frowns, _I forgot Zelena broke the blade! Fuck!_..With an irritated growl, she throws the broken sword to the ground and summons her magic.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you my blade up close and personal, I guess a good old fashioned snap of the neck will have to do." She leers at the defiant Snow Queen but notes the shimmer of fear as blue eyes dart to the hesitant group watching the battle.

"You cant defeat me demon! Your magic is unstable! I can feel it!"

The Knight smirks darkly.."Demon? Well that's a new one.."

"Morrigan.."

Irritated red eyes suddenly lock onto Emma and the blond raises her hands defensively.

"Morrigan, Knight, which ever you are, we still need her alive to take the wall down around Storybrooke. Without her we're trapped here."

"Or I could kill her and the spell might be broken when shes dead.."

"But what if its not?"

"Watch out!"

David screeches and red eyes snap forward but the Knight reacts too late to block a gust of ice shards sent her way. The small group behind quickly duck, avoiding the sharp objects as the paladin is launched backwards, hitting the earth with a painful cry, _FUCKING BITCH!_..The Knight refocuses, red eyes darting from place to place but the Snow Queen's gone.

"Are you alright?!"

Emma rushes over to her fallen friend but is roughly pushed back as the Knight climbs to her feet with a groan. A black gauntlet wraps around her rattled ribs and she hisses painfully, _fucking savior distracting me!_..

"You idiot! You let her escape!"

"We'll find her again."

"We?! There is no we, at the moment your as useful as captain scurvy is at firing a bow!"

Hook pouts.."Would you mind leaving me out of it."

"Fucking useless the lot of you!" The Knight whirls, throwing a series of fireballs at the already burning trees.

"Stop! You'll set the whole forest on fire!"

"And hopefully you along with it!"

Ignoring Emma and startled crowd behind, the Knight doesn't register a plume of purple smoke and Regina stepping into the chaos, _I should just burn this place to the fucking ground! Then snow bitch would have no where to hide!_..A hand gently lands on her shoulder and she whirls, her helmet inches from soft brown eyes, _Regina?_..

"Knight you've done your job, now let Morrigan regain control."

"Who said I'm done?!"

"I do.."

Silence...

Red eyes glare and Regina softens.."Come back to me my love.."

 _Shes right, come on now, you've done enough.._ _ **What about snow bitch?!**_.. _When she resurfaces and attacks our town again, we can go for round two, but for now, enough is enough._ _ **.Fucking fine!**_ _.._ Red eyes shimmer back green, a black gauntlet pressing itself against the demonic helmet as Morrigan stumbles.

"That's it, I've got you." Regina pulls the swaying woman into her arms and steadies her.

Elsa frowns questionably.."Whats happening?"

"That's a very long story." Emma breathes a sigh of relief.

"One that would be best explained over a bottle or rum."

"Rums always your solution." Emma purses her lips, frowning at the sheepish pirate _._

Regina waves her hand and the Knights armor and broken sword disappear in swirls of purple smoke. She runs a hand through short ebony hair and sighs weakly.

"Regina? What.." Green eyes inspect the burning trees, scorched brush and uneasy group a few meters away.."What did I do?"

"I'm not entirely certain.." Narrow brown eyes lock onto the savior as Regina laces their fingers together.."But I intend on finding out.." With a gentle tug, she guides her frazzled lover over to the pensive group and glares pointedly at Emma.."What the hell happened sheriff?! Why was the Dark Knight summoned?!"

"Hey your asking the wrong person, I only got here after she was already in full suit mode."

Hook clears his throat.."Perhaps we can fill in some of the blanks."

"It was the Snow witch, she wanted to kill your friends and frame me, but as you've gathered, Morrigan stopped her with magic." Elsa offers but Morrigan frowns.

"So I killed this witch?"

"How can you not remember.."

Regina quickly cuts off the blonds curiosity.."Enough! I don't have time to play catch up with you. I expect a full briefing later miss Swan, now if you'll excuse us, I have a frozen heart to thaw."

"About that.." Emma stops abruptly as the two witch's disappear in a plume of purple smoke.."Rude as always madam mayor." She sighs, scanning the chaos around her and noting confusion in Elsa's eyes.

"I don't understand what just happened."

"Hook can you actually take Elsa back to the station this time and fill her in."

"Aye." Hook clears his throat at the blonds irritated glare.."What about this place?"

"I'll call in help, just head to the station, we'll be down shortly to answer any questions Elsa might have."

With a gentle nod, Elsa is escorted around the burning brush and back towards town..

* * *

"It seems this witch isn't as powerful as she claims to be." Regina paces the floor of her vault, hands on hips and brow scrunched in concentration.

"She doesn't have to be powerful to be dangerous. I might have had an advantage today but I feel it was only a one time deal.."

Morrigan rubs at her aching ribs, leaning against the wall and glancing sheepish at her pacing lover, _my memories have returned and it seems snow bitch has a few tricks up her sleeve._.She frowns, _I nearly killed Elsa and scared her to death, I think I should smooth things over, I don't want her getting the wrong impression of my little..transformations. I don't need anymore enemies.._

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have summoned the Dark Knight."

Brown eyes soften.."You were in imminent danger dear, It was the right thing to do."

"Maybe.."

Regina quickly places a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder.."It was." She expertly notices Morrigans discomfort and moves to pull the woman's shirt up.

"I'm fine, my bones are a little rattled that's all."

"Then you wont mind me looking." Regina raises a definitive eyebrow and Morrigan huffs, tugging her shirt up and exposing bruised skin. Regina frowns, stroking discolored ribs and grins when her lover shivers, _it isn't serious, not as bad as her injures after Zelena's fight.._ She slowly trails a finger over the woman's hips, along her stomach and around her belly button.

Morrigan shivers again, her frown twisting into a frazzled gawk, _shes doing it on purpose._.A hand slides up her back and she flinches at the cold digits delicately dancing up her spine. She groans, a heated body pressing against hers and red lips sucking at her neck.."In here? Really?"

"Whats the matter? A little dust bothering you?" Brown eyes flash a hue purple as Regina catches the woman's earlobe between her teeth. Morrigan groans, her arousal warming her wanting sex as she cups the mayors plump backside.."I didn't think her majesty liked to get down and dirty in the dungeons."

Regina quickly retracts her hand and waves it at the back corner. Morrigan chuckles when a plush mattress, pillows and sheets appear in a swirl of purple smoke.

"I'm always prepared my dear." Regina claims her lovers lips fiercely, grinning as shes scooped up against Morrigans chest and she gently wraps her legs around the woman's hips.

Morrigan staggers towards the bed in the corner, wary of the chests and books cluttering the floor around them. She cries out, her kneels weakening when pearl teeth bite into her neck and a pulse of magic forces its way around her body.

Eventually Morrigan collapses onto the sheets, the mayors stylish heels still hooked at her back and hands clinging to her shoulder and stomach. She grinds against Regina's sex, the woman's black dress bunched up around olive hips as Morrigan pushes the pad of her thumb firmly against wet panties. Her lover moans deeply, the teeth at Morrigans neck retracting as Regina's head glides back onto the soft mattress. Morrigan slips her hand under damp fabric and fumbles with slick folds, gently caressing the woman's mounding clit as her mouth assaults the exposed space between rounded breasts.

"I think its a little drafty in here madam mayor, perhaps the dress stays on this one time." Morrigan chuckles when her fingers abruptly enter the woman's cunt and a surprised cry echo's around the vault. She quickly bends between parted olive thighs and runs her tongue roughly between slick folds whilst pumping steadily.

"More!"

Thighs clamp onto Morrigans head and she submits, adding two more fingers and pumping roughly. The low growl above has her pressing forward, sucking Regina's throbbing nub and nipping at sensitive flesh. She can feel the woman's walls tightening and picks up her pace, pulling Regina closer with her free hand and ravaging her heated core.

With a shallow scream, Regina's orgasm hits her, Morrigan quickly lapping up the woman's arousal and maintaining her release for a few more blissful seconds. Eventually Regina's legs release the head snuggled between them and she collapses against the warming silk sheets.

With one final lick through heated folds, Morrigan slides her fingers out of her lovers cunt and sucks them clean, _well that's one way to enjoy the afternoon I suppose_..She kisses black curls above the woman's sex and gently pulls laced panties back around olive hips. After the black dress is amended, she slips alongside Regina and hums when an arm and leg drape over her. She cradles the mass of raven hair on her chest and squeezes the woman lightly.

"Well that went well."

Regina laughs, gently stroking her lovers stomach.."I had a horrible vision of you falling over one of the chests and dropping me."

"Trust me, if I fall onto a chest, I'll be making sure its yours." Another laugh echo's around the vault but she startles when Regina suddenly mounts her and straddles her waist.

"Sit up."

Morrigan raises an eyebrow but concedes suspiciously, hoisting herself against the woman. Slender hands snake around to her back and wary green eyes stare at soft brown. Her shirt is lifted and she feels the familiar presence of magic as it blankets over her skin.

Silence...

They stare at each other until the pressure is lifted from her back and Morrigan gently coaxes the weakened mayor back on top of her. Her arms wrap around the panting woman as she softly caress raven hair.."Better?"

"Better..But it still wont make up for.."

"Enough Regina. What happened happened, we cant erase the past but we can move forward. And I don't want to talk about it, not the Queen, not your.. _accident_ , none of it."

Brown eyes glance up at Morrigan and she shy's away, _every time I think about it I get really annoyed. Maybe I can get her to pull the memory from my mind?_..A hand gently cups her cheek and pulls her back to concerned eyes.

"But we will have to talk about it eventually. If there's one thing I know about you, its your just as bad as me when it comes to dealing with heartache. I know it isn't the ideal topic for conversation but we will have to talk about what happened. If you wish to wait then I wont push you, but don't leave it too long okay?"

Morrigan blinks back her tears, taking a shaky breath and nods weakly.

"Its alright my love, your a stronger person than I and you'll get through this..And hopefully drag my ass along with you."

A chuckle bursts from Morrigans lips and she cant help squeezing the older woman fiercely.."I think light magic is slowly turning you into a hopeful Charming." She startles when Regina suddenly pulls back, a hand wrapping around her throat and pinning her to the soft mattress.

"A Charming? I don't think you've ever insulted me more..Now that's going to cost you." A cruel smirk crawls onto red painted lips. Morrigan grins, allowing magic to pin her to the sheets as a wandering hand slides under her trousers.

"Mom?"

The startled mayor quickly scrambles to her feet, Morrigan following closely and pulling her shirt back over her stomach, _great timing Henry!_..

Regina quickly fluffs her hair as Henry rounds the corner and eyes the flustered women suspiciously.."Henry, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you needed any help with Marian. Are you two okay? You look like you've been running or something.." A ghostly grin pulls at Morrigans lips.."What's with the bed?"

Regina clears her throat.."Well.."

"I strained my back fighting the Snow witch earlier, so your mother told me to lie down."

Morrigan plasters a fake smile, brown eyes silently thanking her before she makes her way towards the exit.

"I should be heading back to Ellie, I'm pretty sure Robin will be pulling his hair out by now."

 _"Oh_..okay..I'll see you later then."

"See you later.." Morrigan smiles at a slightly confused Regina and ruffles Henry's hair on the way passed.."Don't overwhelm that brain of yours boy."

"No problem..Bye."

Morrigan gives a wave over her shoulder and ascends the stairs out of the vault.

Regina stares after her, her heart sinking a little, _odd..was it something I said? We seemed to be fine before Henry came.._

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No Henry, nothing important."

"She seems different lately. Ma told me about her fight earlier and them falling out in your old office. Somethings wrong isn't it?"

Regina quickly lays a reassuring hand on the boys arm.."You know Morrigan has difficulty controlling her emotions, shes just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"With what happened through the time portal? And when you got hurt?"

Regina reels a little at the sudden spark of anger in her sons eyes.."Henry what's wrong?"

"Its just not fair, just when you find each other again something happens to hurt both of you!"

"Hunny we're fine.."

"But your not!" He moves away from her touch and pulls out his storybook.."Everything that keeps happening isn't fair! Its like this book keeps writing your story all wrong and only sees you guys one way..as villains!"

"Fate is a very powerful thing Henry, we cant always choose what direction our lives take. Unfortunately that means villains are tested more frequently than others."

"But your not villains anymore! You've earned your happiness!"

"There's nothing we can do to change fate Henry."

"Maybe there is.." Regina regards him curiously.."This book dictates your lives right? Paints you as villains.."

"Yes?"

"What if we find the author?"

"The author?"

"Someone must have wrote it right? What if we find them and ask to write you a happy ending?"

Regina smiles weakly.."I am happy Henry."

"No your not, and neither is Morrigan, because like you said, you cant change fate. Your always looking over your shoulders and just when you get a taste of happiness, something rips it away. Please mom, I cant watch you guys lose one another again, I cant watch you lose your happiness."

 _He's right, when I seem to find my happiness something is always there to rip it away from me. Perhaps if we do find this author, then mine and Morrigans happiness can be secure.._

"Alright, lets see if we can find this author."

"Great! This calls for a new operation."

Regina frowns weakly.."Like the one you had with Emma? Operation viper?"

"Cobra and yeah..But what shall we call this one?"

A grin slides onto red lips.."Mongoose."

Henry's face lights up.."Operation Mongoose it is."

 _Perhaps this could secure my happiness and finally break fate._.Regina chuckles at the alleviated boy as he scrambles to sit on one of the chests and begins flicking through his storybook carefully...


	5. Aftershock

_4 Days Later:_

There's a loud squeal of happiness echoing around the park and pink lips roll into a broad smile. Morrigan watches her daughter jump into the air, trying to catch small bubbles blown by a giggling Maya. Green eyes slide to Serra who, unlike her sister and Elinor, sits on the grass not far away and studies a book in her hands, _shes been very dedicated to her study of Belle's book. I've learnt quite a lot from it as well but its still gonna take a few months before I can speak fluently. Belle made it look so easy, I swear the girls like a living internet of information._.

Morrigan glances down at her new cell phone, _finally got myself a cell courtesy of Regina. I guess she can keep tabs on me at all times now.._ Anger sparks within her and she glares at her reflection on the screen, _I thought I was alright with what happened, started to come to terms with it and move on but..but its only seeped further into my mind like a disease. I'm so angry when I'm around her that I'm scared I might do something stupid. I think I should box myself away for a few days in the woods and destroy some stuff. There was this spot I saw when I was running yesterday, secluded, away from Robin's camp and any trail.._ Her mind darkens, _fucking Marian! I should kill the bitch for what she did! Its almost as if she took advantage of the situation, like she knew the best time to hurt Regina the most.._ She takes a deep breath and pushes back her anger, _no use thinking about it now, whats done is done and I cant take away Roland's mother..Even if the cow deserves a little pain.._

She brushes back a split end from her face and grimaces, _I should really have my hair sorted, it looks a mess. This morning I almost passed out when I saw my body in the mirror. Regina wasn't kidding about erasing her past, my scars, all of them, including the one Dermit did is gone. Shes left nothing. Its like my body's had a total wipe. I cant remember the last time I had no scars to look at in the mirror.._ Elinor giggles, Maya quickly following the girl to the edge of the lake and casting yellow daffodils adrift into the murky water, _with the Snow Queen around I have to be on guard, shes up to something bad and if Elsa is telling the truth about her not knowing the psycho witch, then we have to find her quickly and put a stop to her plans. I..I feel torn, happy that my daughter has settled somewhat but frustrated that my life is no different than when I left the enchanted forest a couple of months back.._

"Someone seems deep in thought. Care for some company love?"

Green eyes slide to Hooks weak smile as he slips onto the bench beside her.

"It seems you might need the company more than I do."

"Why do you say that?"

"Emma still blanking you?"

The man huffs, his eyes coasting to the girls playing by the waters edge.."Aye."

"You tried talking to her?"

"What do you think? Every time I bloody try she just sends me on some fools errand."

"Always running away that one, never see's what she has, even when it slaps her in the face."

"Was that a compliment?"

Morrigans eyebrow cocks at his sly grin.."I don't compliment people captain scurvy. I'm just saying persevere, Blondie will come around eventually. I was scared as hell when Regina first kissed me."

"I reckon if I kissed Swan, I'd have two hooks."

"Give it time Hook, shes dumb as pig shit sometimes but she'll eventually see things clearly."

"She regrets it you know.." Green eyes flicker to him questionably.."What she did outside the diner, just as I do."

"Yeah well, _I'm sorry_ doesn't cut it with me."

"I said it, why cant that be good enough for her?"

"Because as I seem to recall you were smart enough to tell Regina to speak to me about it! It wasn't Swans place! She should have kept her nose out of my business and out of my life!"

"She did it to prevent Regina from flying off the handle love. You know full well what her majesty is like when she gets emotional.."

Morrigan huffs, her gaze sliding back to her happy daughter, _yeah he's right, Regina's worse than I am when shes emotionally frustrated. I seem to run away but she likes to set things on fire.._

"Listen, I know what she..What we did broke your trust but cant we move passed it for now and focus on that bloody ice Queen who tried to kill us?"

"Any progress on the bitch yet?"

"Unfortunately not, Emma still has search parties out scouting the forest but no sign yet."

"Figures."

"She might be licking her wounds after her last skirmish. _Oh_ and Leroy's not happy you left the mess in the woods for him to clear up."

"Leroy happy? Isn't there already one of those in the group?" Hook pulls out his flask, handing it to her but she shakes her head.."Not a good idea around Ellie and the girls."

"Of course."

"But go ahead, have one for the both of us." She takes a deep tired breath and he raises a quizzical eyebrow.."Something else troubling you lass?"

"When is there never anything that's bothering me, or trying to kill me, or trying to destroy my life."

"I hear that. You'd think being the villains, fate would cut us some slack with life threatening situations."

 _"Oh_ no my friend, it only beats us down further, and if we try to be good, it hammers us into a pit so deep, we can barely see sunlight."

"Sounds like you need a little hope."

"Hope? No, what I need is another curse so I can forget all this shit."

"Don't think like that Morrigan.."

"Why not? You cant tell me it wasn't tempting staying in the past, getting a fresh start with Emma somewhere."

"Aye but Swans home is here as is yours. You have your family, your real family with real friends."

"Its hard to remember that when your friends betray you and your true love thinks your nothing but a stranger when she needs you most."

Hook stares questionably at the woman's frustrated and glassy eyes.."Want to talk about it?"

She quickly composes herself and clears her throat.."Hows Elsa? She still traumatized from the Knights little tantrum?"

"On the contrary, shes actually been asking when she can see you again."

"I knew she was a strange one."

He chuckles.."I think shes just interested in your magic. Something about helping to harness emotions."

"Yeah well I've had enough of emotions. Id like to just relax, away from murdering psycho witches and annoying blond sheriffs." Elinor runs up to Morrigan, Maya in tow before the girl kneels by the bench. Morrigan scoops her daughter onto her lap and pats the bench at her side.

"Maya." She indicates the seat and the smiling young girl quickly slides in next to her.."Did you like the bubbles?"

"Yeah! Then there was a ladybug and we put it on that flower there." Elinor points to a cluster of daffodils as Serra slowly approaches, Belle's book hugged to the girls chest as she slides onto the bench next to Maya.

"That's brilliant."

"What's that?" Matching green eyes lock onto the pirates hook and the man grins.

"That my dear, is my Hook."

Elinor scrunches her face up in confusion.."But I thought you were Hook?"

"Aye I am."

Morrigan bounces her daughter on her knee.."Hook has a hook."

"That's silly." Elinor giggles and the pirate grins.

"Maybe it is. Perhaps then you could call me Killian."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."Killian?"

"My name love. You don't actually think I was christened captain Hook do you?"

"I don't think you were christened at all pirate."

He grins.."Well then I best be off. Things to do, places to be.."

"A Swan to talk too." Morrigan smirks as he pushes himself to his feet and places his flask back in his jacket pocket.

"If I can get her in the same room that is."

"Stay with her Killian, she'll get it eventually."

"That's the plan." He bows at the small group before heading off down the path and towards town.

"Mommy can we get ice cream?"

Morrigan cringes, _after Snow bitch being in there, I don't think its a good idea.._

"No sugar today, but we can call at Granny's and get some lemonade."

"Okay..Can I have cake?"

 _Her and cake._.Morrigan chuckles, running a hand through ebony hair.."No more cake, you've had so much your starting to look like one.." She tickles the girls sides and a giggle echos around them.."But we can go and see the horses if you like?"

"Yeay!"

Elinor hops off her mothers knees and Morrigan rises from the bench with Serra and Maya behind. Maya quickly takes Elinor's hand and the two scamper off in front, _those two are getting closer with each day. Its strange, Maya looks like shes about sixteen but acts a lot younger. Maybe it was something Merek did..Serra doesn't seem much older but she acts ahead of her age._.She glances at the young girl and startles noting hazel eyes staring intently.

"Is Morrigan okay?"

Morrigan smiles.."Morrigans fine. Is Serra okay?"

The girl smiles broadly.."Serra is good..Do you..need help on Regina?"

Morrigan shakes her head weakly.."No, everything's good. Just look out for Maya and Ellie for me..Your a good girl Serra, and I'm sorry I couldn't get you home."

Serra gently pulls on Morrigans arm causing her to stop as tanned hands slide over their hearts.

"Ellie, Regina, Morrigan..Home."

Green eyes gloss over as Morrigan rests a gentle hand over the one at her heart. A genuine smile graces pink lips as she pulls Serra in for a hug. She feels delicate limbs hook around her waist as a head rests peacefully against her shoulder. Suddenly a small mass barrels into her side and they quickly look down to Elinor clinging to their legs. Maya shuffles apprehensively outside of the group so with a smile, Morrigan beckons the timid girl into the hug.

"Hugs are like flowers."

Morrigan laughs, scooping her daughter onto her hip and walking along the path with Serra's hand in hers and Maya hugged against her sisters side..

* * *

 _After detours into many..many different shops for Ellie's own amusement ,we're finally going to Granny's. At least shes not scared of the town anymore, more curious than anything. The girls seem the same but anytime some burly man passes them on the street, their heads lower to the floor and they recede back into their shells. Its going to take a while but I think eventually they'll get used to strangers, then they can venture around town on their own.._

Morrigan stops dead, a smiling Snow and Charming with a pram closing fast, _Shit! Quick, evasive action!.._ She pulls at Serra's hand and tries to catch her daughter but an excited shriek has her sighing, _damn.._

"SNOW!"

A bubbly Elinor skips towards the royal couple and Morrigan passively takes up the rear with the girls by her side.

"Hey Elinor, how are you? Where have you been?"

"We went to the park and then we went into stores but Mommy said we had to go to Granny's for lemonade."

"That seems like a fun morning." Mary Margret beams at the excited girl with David sliding alongside his wife and smiling.."Granny's _huh_? Well we we're just about to head back to the loft and Snow was gonna bake cookies if you want to join us?"

Morrigan narrows her eyes at the man, _I know what your trying to do Shepherd.._

"No thanks, I've already said no sugar today."

"Awww..Please mommy, I wanna help Snow."

"No Ellie, not today." Morrigan grabs her daughters hand and slides passed the couple but Mary Margret's quick hand stops her.

"Morrigan wait, can we talk?"

"We've got nothing to talk about." Morrigan tries to walk again but is stopped, her anger rises but green eyes flicker to the sleeping baby in the pram and she pushes it back down.

"Please, it wont take long I promise."

"Are you sure?! Because it seems like promises are something your families good at breaking!"

The hand on her arm quickly retracts and Morrigan can clearly see hurt in the Mary Margret's eyes, _shouldn't have said that, not the way I did anyway..Fuck.._ She signs deeply, her shoulders sagging and features softening.

"What is it Snow?"

"David could you take the children back to the loft, We'll be up soon."

"Yeay!" Elinor skips over to David with Maya in tow.

"Wait.." Morrigan reaches out for her daughter but Mary Margret grabs her arm with a smile.."Its okay, they're safe."

David nods weakly.."No need to worry, now lets get back and get you girls some hot coco."

Morrigan huffs as her laughing daughter, Maya and a reluctant Serra are guided down the street by the pram pushing prince.

"Come on Morrigan."

"I thought you said you wanted to talk?"

"I do but I'm parched, so I think a nice coffee from Granny's is in order."

Morrigan sighs, begrudgingly following the smiling princess towards the flashing sign outside of Granny's..

* * *

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks Red." Mary Margret smiles warmly at Ruby as the waitress eyes a placid Morrigan.

"Haven't seen you for a few days Morrigan, where've you been?"

"Nowhere special."

Ruby glances curiously at Mary Margret as Morrigan stares absent minded into her black coffee.

"Okay..Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do." Mary Margret smiles at the intrigued wolf as Ruby saunters off behind the counter. The former princess stares at Morrigan a moment before she clears her throat.."How are you feeling?"

Morrigan chuckles weakly.."That seems to be the concern of the day, is Morrigan feeling homicidal.."

"That's not what I asked."

"You didn't have to explain, but anyway the answer is I'm fine. Is that it?"

"No, I wanted to ask how Regina and Elinor are."

"Elinor is just as you've seen her, oblivious to her mothers torture and Regina is none of your business, so if you'll excuse me.." Morrigan attempts to rise from the booth when a hand catches her.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"No."

"Then is it Emma? She really regrets what happened the other night you know.."

Morrigan slaps a hand against the table top making the woman jump. The diners residents, Ruby and Granny watch the agitated witch anxiously.

"Yeah well regret wont undo what she did! What she caused! She thinks a simple sorry and good gesture makes everything alright again but it doesn't!"

"Then why don't you talk to her about it? Try and clear things up?"

"You think everything can be solved through talking, well it cant! I'm sick of heroes forcing themselves into my life and then screwing me over!"

"But I haven't, Ruby hasn't, you cant just go off one bad experience and suddenly condemn your friends because of it."

"Did she even tell you what I went through when we fell into the portal?!"

Mary Margret's eyes flicker down to her hands grimly.."She told me you were hurt by the Evil Queen.."

Morrigan laughs bitterly.."Hurt?! My back was ripped apart! I was almost suffocated and burnt alive! Hurt doesn't even remotely cover the half of it! And do you want to know how that happened?! I risked my life again for your daughter and got captured, I risked my own future, my family to save _you_ and what thanks do I get!"

"Me? When did you.." Mary Margret's eyes widen in realization.."It was you..when the fireball hit, I thought I was dead but I transformed into a ladybug. I thought it was fairy dust, I thought.."

"Well it doesn't matter does it because yet again I felt the brunt of heroism! I am done! I cant do it anymore I just cant!"

Morrigan takes in a shaky breath, pushing back her anger with great difficulty as the diner and Mary Margret stare with mixed emotions. Slowly a gentle palm slides over her shaking hand and she tries to retract the limb but its caught sternly. After a second, she gives up her struggle and lets the woman's thumb rub the back soothingly.

"Your right, you've done so much for us, for this town and I'm sorry. With everything you've been through over the past few years you deserve to have that weight lifted from your shoulders. I know things are stressful lately, with this new threat to Storybrooke, with new arrivals but we will win and we will do it together. You deserve better Morrigan but you knew this life wasn't going to be easy. Emma will try everything in her power to earn back your trust because she considers you a true friend, as do we all."

Glassy green eyes stare out of the window between the blinds, _I'm so fucking tired of the same old bullshit..I just want to be normal and happy.._

"I need time Snow."

"I know, take as long as you need. Just remember we're always here if you need us..And no matter how far you try to run, we'll always be there to catch you and bring you back to us safely."

Morrigan sighs, her focus sliding to the woman's weak smile and she nods.."I should be getting back to Ellie."

"You know, if you need any help, we're always happy to watch her for a few hours."

"Its okay."

"Morrigan you have a life of your own you know. I was thinking maybe we sign Elinor up for preschool. It would help her make new friends and help free up your days."

"I dunno, she can be quite shy around new people."

"Just like any other child, don't worry, I'll make sure shes taken care of.." Mary Margret can sense the woman's reluctance.."I'll tell you what, what if me, you and Elinor head down to the school and spend an afternoon in one of the classes. I know the teachers there and I promise you by the end of it, she wont wanna leave."

 _Maybe it would be good for her to get out and socialize. I've never been one for it but I don't want her to end up like me, all isolated and moody all the time. I want her to have a childhood, a time of fun and learning, something I never had.._

"Okay. But if she gets upset we're leaving."

"Understandable. I'll talk to the office and arrange it for the middle of the week."

"Sure, I'll tell her tonight. She probably wont want to go but I should be able to talk her round with cake, its always been her craving."

Mary Margret laughs.."Everybody has their thing. I craved pop tarts throughout my pregnancy."

"I craved pears and honey, a weird combination but it kinda explains why shes so thin and can gorge on sweet foods..How is the baby doing?"

"He's doing great, keeps us up at night but you know how it is."

"Yeah, bet its nice to have the father pick up the slack though." Morrigan chuckles and Mary Margret softens.

"What happened to Elinor's father?"

"He ran off. Typical cowardly thing to do, even though I thought he was a decent man."

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard back then, a single mother."

"It wasn't all sunshine and unicorns but I made do, Elise was a great help."

Mary Margret frowns.."Elise?"

"She..She was a great friend who helped me through my pregnancy. After Ellie was born, she refused to leave my side, so I took her on as a full time nanny."

"Is she in Storybrooke? Perhaps she could help you now."

Woeful green eyes slide to fidgeting hands wrapped around her coffee cup.."She was killed in a fire..I thought Ellie was in there too.."

"The day Georges men attacked.."

"Yeah." A soothing hand slides back onto Morrigans arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, and George paid for his crimes a long time ago. Besides, I know wherever she is, she'd be proud of Ellie. She was a good woman Snow, never had children of her own but dedicated most of her life helping other women during their pregnancies."

"A good woman who will never be forgotten."

"Never."

They smile at each other. Morrigan finishing the last of her coffee and checking the clock on the wall, _if Ellie's baking then we should get back to the apartment. We cant be missing dinner or Regina will go mad.._

"I think its time we rescued your husband. I just know Ellie will be bombarding him with questions."

Mary Margret chuckles, sliding from the booth.."Its about time he picks up the slack anyway."

Morrigan grins, holding the diner door open for the smiling princess before they both pace into the sunlight and onto the sidewalk..

* * *

The small iron gate to the mayoral pathway creaks open, Morrigan stepping through with her daughter attached to her hip and ushering Serra and Maya through behind her, _well that went better than expected. I think a quick dinner for Ellie and then off to bed, shes already tuckered out but she has to eat first.._ Maya and Serra walk alongside her with a box full of cookies, but all are oblivious to Robin running up the street towards the mansion.

"Morrigan!"

Green eyes dart to the man heading up the pathway and Morrigan sighs, sliding a tired Ellie from her hip. Serra immediately takes ahold of the sleepy girls hand and with a nod from Morrigan, Serra ushers Maya and Ellie inside the mansion.

"I don't have long Robin, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just haven't seen you in a while and thought we should talk."

"It seems like everyone's wanting to talk to me today.." She sighs, the mans soft blue eyes battering her resolve.."Listen Robin, if its about Marian I don't want to talk about it. And I'm not sure about Regina's progress with thawing her heart, You'll have to ask her about it okay. I hope Roland and the men are well. I'll pop by sometime when the dusts settled a little." She moves to turn away but he quickly catches her arm.

"Please my friend, I know what Marian said wasn't justified but can we not put it down to heightened emotions?"

"I know it would be so easy too but she wanted to hurt Regina Robin, I don't know why but I could tell and she used me as a pawn to do it. I love you and Roland like family and that'll never change, but Marian should stay as far away from me as possible when we fix her."

"And whats that supposed to mean?"

"I was so close to losing my sense of right and wrong when that ice monster attacked. I'm scared that if her life is in danger again..I might choose darkness over my friends."

He takes a step back unnerved.."So you hate Marian that much you'd let Roland's mother die over choosing to save her life?"

"I don't know Robin and that's what scares me. I love you and Roland but you don't understand what that woman did to me, did to my family."

"Then tell me whats so horrific that my friend is threatening to murder my wife?!"

Morrigan frowns.."I never said that.."

"You didn't have to, I can read between the lines! So what was so terrible it elicits murder?!"

Her anger flares.."That's none of your business, and I already told you I'm not going to murder anyone!"

"Well why not?! It seems your quite good at it!"

Green eyes glass over before Morrigan quickly storms back towards the mayoral mansion.

"Morrigan wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean.."

The front door slams shut behind the furious witch and Robin sighs deeply.

Regina watches the merry man walk back onto the street and hears the slam of the bedroom door upstairs, _I knew she was still angry about the whole incident. She blames Marian for my mistakes and now shes taking it out on Robin_..She sighs, _It seems her world is slowly crumbling because of me. Shes too loyal for her own good, sticking by me even though I know shes screaming inside and now shes pushing everyone else away like all those years ago. I need to fix this and fast. Perhaps I let her in on operation Mongoose..but then again with her emotional state, she may take it as some sort of personal hit. Shes been trying so hard to keep her family together, this easy way out might push her over the edge._.Black heels thud against the carpet of her study as Regina pulls the door open and heads towards the kitchen, _I don't want to lie to her but now's not the best time._.She primly begins pulling out utensils and pans for their evening meal..

* * *

Morrigan stares at the bridal for sale on the laptop screen, shifting the pillow on her lap and crossing her legs under the silk maroon sheets, _Bailey needs a new bridal after the jowl strap snapped a few weeks back. I might ring up Lisa in the morning and ask if there's any jobs going at the stables in the near future. Hopefully Ellie will like preschool and I can get a sense of normality back to my life like before the curse was broken. I think that's what I'm missing, that aspect of a simple job and earning money to buy my daughter nice things instead of relying on Regina the whole time._.Green eyes flicker over to Regina who's captivated by her book with designer glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, _we didn't really say anything to each other at dinner. She knows there's something wrong, she probably heard me and Robin arguing.._ Her anger flares, _I thought he was different..I tried to explain my feelings like everyone asks but look what happens! I'm not saying anything from now on.._ She closes the web browser, switching off the laptop and laying it on the nightstand.

Regina watches Morrigan flick her light off and slide fully under the sheets. She frowns grimly, sliding her glasses and book onto the bedside table and lays a gentle hand on her lovers shoulder, _well here we go..The important thing is to remain calm or I'll make things worse_..

"Are you okay?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that! I'm fine!"

Regina tries to pull the woman to face her but finds heavy resistance.."What happened with Robin?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing.."

Silence...

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd like to go to sleep!"

Regina represses a sigh and pushes back her anger.."You know it wasn't Marian's fault.." Morrigan whirls, angry green eyes glaring at her.."I hurt myself Morrigan, I was the selfish one not her, and its about time I took responsibility for my actions."

Morrigan huffs aggrieved, launching out of bed and storms towards the door. With a wave, Regina locks the wood in place and a shimmering barrier coats the walls, _cant have what happens next upsetting the children, even if I have just locked myself in with a prowling lion.._

Morrigan pulls at the handle but the door remains tightly sealed as her anger rages. Green eyes flicker red and she snarls.."OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Not until we talk." Regina slowly rises from the bed and stands vigilant.

"I'll blow a hole in the fucking wall if you don't open the door NOW!"

"No you wont, you wouldn't endanger the girls like that."

Morrigan snarls, slapping a perfume bottle off the vanity and watching as it shatters against the wall.."I wont be blackmailed into this! I don't want to talk, I want to leave!"

"And that's what your good at isn't it, leaving when times get tough!"

Regina startles at Morrigans furious shriek and raises her arms defensively when the crazed woman charges at her and throws them both onto the bed with a bounce. Fear and panic sets in as she frantically tries to push at the silk covered chest above, but her wrists are caught and pinned harshly to the sheets. Blazing red eyes glare down at her and she shivers under the intensity _._

"Me leave?! What about you you stupid fucking cow! You almost through your life away _and_ mine, but _no_ , my life doesn't mean shit to you does it?! All that promise of being together, of loving me no matter what meant jack fucking shit! You didn't think for one second how slitting your wrists would affect me did you?! DID YOU?!"

"I'm sorry my love.."

Morrigan shrieks and Regina cringes when a fist is thrown by the side of her head. She remains still, glassy brown eyes staring at the screaming woman above as fist after fist is pounded into the mattress.

"YOU SELFISH..FUCKING..BITCH.."

Tears cascade from enrages red eyes as Morrigans battle with the mattress lessens.

"I hate..I hate..everything!.."

Regina gently reaches up and hooks her arms around the sobbing woman's neck and back, tucking her head into the heated silk shirt at Morrigans chest.

Her emotional flurry takes a downturn as Morrigan continues to sob audibly, Regina clinging to her as gradually she finds herself being pulled down on top of the older woman and her face presses into the maroon sheets.

 _"Shhhh_...I love you and I'm so sorry. You can scream at me, beat me, throw me to the wolves but I will love you always and forever. I'll dedicate my entire life trying to make this up to you. Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"I..I want..to be happy again.."

"And we will be my love, I'll make sure of it."

Regina continues to whisper soothing sentiments in Morrigans ear, her hands smoothing through ebony hair and rubbing circles around the desolate woman's back...

* * *

 _3 days later:_

Her feet run faster, further, through damp leaves and over rotting wood. Her breaths are burning, thighs trembling as she pushes herself harder, faster and further.

Morrigan bounds across the troll bridge, heading further into the forest, _Regina had voiced her concerns with Snow bitch running around the woods but screw it, the withered icicle isn't going to stop me running my regular route._.

Over the past few days her life seems to have returned to normal, well as normal as you can get in Storybrooke. There's been no sign of the Snow Queen which only agitates the town further, and no progress on Marian's heart. Morrigans been avoiding the Merrymen's camp on her runs. Ever since the blow up she and Robin had, shes secluded herself only to her family.

 _Ellie had gone to preschool yesterday and as predicted, she was shy and isolated for a while, but after an hour of sitting with her and the other children, Ellie had eased into the class. By the end of the day, me and Snow had to practically drag her from the room, but I promised that she could start properly Monday morning. Snow said she'd handle all the paperwork and make sure Ellie has a school uniform by the weekend, Finally my daughter can have the life I never could, finally she can be normal and happy with a loving family._.

Morrigan slows, a glimpse of something moving catching her eye so stealthily she slips in behind a wide tree. A hefty branch lingers at her feet so she carefully scoops it up, her breathing faint as rustling of damp leaves heads toward her. With the deepest scowl she can muster, she springs from her hiding spot only to have a gun aimed at her head and a startled Emma and her father staring back.

"Jesus Christ Morrigan.."

The party relax, Emma's gun slipping back into its holster.

"And a stick, really?"

Morrigan huffs, tossing the branch into the bushes.."What the hell are you two doing skulking around? Don't you know its dangerous in these woods?"

David frowns.."We could say the same to you."

"I can handle myself Charming, now if you don't mind, you interrupted my run."

Morrigan whirls to leave when a firm hand grasps her elbow. Dark green eyes snap down to the limb and its quickly removed by a peaceful David.

"Its not safe to go running out here by yourself."

"Nor is it pissing me off by disturbing my run!"

"Take it easy, were not trying to pick a fight.."

"Too late for that savior!"

Morrigan scowls, distaste curling pink lips and Emma sighs.

David pouts at Morrigans cold shoulder and takes a defensive step forward.."I think that's enough!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Emma's tried so hard to win back your trust, but all you keep dong is throwing it back in her face!"

Emma reaches for her father but he shrugs her off.."David.."

"No, she needs to hear this! You need to put your damn selfish pride aside and think about what your losing! Now you've done some terrible things to this town and to our family but again and again we forgave you! The least you can do is show Emma a little courtesy!"

Green eyes blaze as Morrigan takes a threatening step towards the man.."Terrible things _I've_ done?! Tell me shepherd, did your wife and daughter tell you what I suffered to _protect_ your fucking family back in the Enchanted Forest!"

"Yes.."

Grim blue eyes stare and Morrigans anger recedes a little.

"And there's no way we can possibly thank you, except be there when you need us to be. But we cant do that if you keep pushing us away over some foolish incident."

"Foolish?! Do you know what I nearly lost?!"

Emma darts forward, keeping the seething witch at arms reach. The images of Regina's fragile body, Henry's panicked cries and terrified green eyes flash in the blonds mind.

"All he's trying to say is I was the biggest jackass known to mankind and I...I'm really sorry Morrigan.."

Morrigan softens, studying the blond carefully, _I've never seen her in such a state before..Does she consider our friendship so highly that its reduced the savior to grovelling?_..With an exasperated huff, Morrigan straightens her hoodie and wipes her sweaty palms on her legs.

"Fine...But I swear to _god_ you do something so stupid again and I'll.."

"Disembowel me?"

"I was gonna say rip your arms off, but your way sounds better."

Emma grins with David nodding his approval.."Now that that's out of the way, we could really use your help with the Snow Queen."

"With Regina busy working on Marian and all.."

Hatred for the thief's wife flashes in green eyes and Emma humbly changes the conversation.

"Hook said you talked."

"Where is captain scurvy anyway?"

"Said something about running an errand."

"You don't seem concerned."

"Should I be?"

"I dunno, but maybe you two should talk soon instead of waiting for another disaster to hit."

Emma narrows her eyes.."And why should I do that?"

"God your so bubble headed sometimes..The man wants to put his heart on a silver platter for you and you don't even notice. God I thought you had these super senses or something that detects that shit."

Emma's cheeks flush a little, glancing at her grinning father with a scowl.."I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"Alright fine, I'll just swoon the dear captain for myself. Should be easy with his ego, and we have had some.. _special_ moments together."

The blonds anger boils over.."What the hell?! Are you being serious?!"

"No, course not Blondie, but your finally showing your true colors for the swash buckling pirate. Was the savior a bit jealous?" Morrigan chuckles as Emma's face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Back to your usual blunt self then I see!"

"I never left sweetheart."

Morrigan winks at the blond before David clears his throat awkwardly.."I think you've been spending too much time with Hook."

"Maybe. Now if you Charming's don't mind, I've got a forest to run."

"Morrigan.."

The woman raises her hand sharply.."I wont let Snowy take this from me, I'm going for a run so its her who should stay clear of me. Besides, the ass kicking I gave her should send a message."

"Afterward can you come to the loft, Elsa's been asking for you."

 _"Ugh_..What does she want?"

"You'll have to come and find out wont you."

She huffs.."Fine, I'll be round in a couple of hours."

"Mary Margret will probably make breakfast so bring the girls if you want."

"We'll see." And without further response, Morrigan jogs into the trees and disappears into the distance.

"Do you think Regina knows shes out here alone?"

"Probably, but what can Regina do to stop her?...And what was that wink for earlier? It creeped me out."

David laughs, slapping a hand on his daughters shoulder.."I dunno but I'm just glad shes settling again. Come on, lets finish our rounds and report in with the dwarfs."

...


	6. Magic 101

_AN:Thank you for those who are still following this story. I promise to update whenever I can :} .._

 _ **Trigger Warnings: Mild smut..**_

* * *

She insisted Regina didn't need to come but Madam Mayor is infuriating when shes dead set on what she wants.

Mary Margret opens the cracked green door and a pair of excited small arms wrap around the former princesses mid section.

"Snow!"

"Hey Elinor, you here for breakfast?"

"Yeah! And mommy needs to talk to somebody!"

A chuckling Mary Margret stands aside allowing the bubbly child to rush into the apartment followed coolly by Morrigan, Regina, Serra and Maya. Again the eldest sister clutches Belle's book tightly to her chest, Maya gripping sir bearsly fiercely as her focus darts erratically around the cramped apartment.

"Glad you could join us." David shouts over from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Breakfast's almost ready."

Morrigan shakes her head.."Its fine, I'm not.."

"You're eating and not another word about it."

Morrigan pouts, a small huff subsequently pulling Regina's red lips into a grin, _Ever since our blow up last week, Morrigan's been off her meals. The day after, she wouldn't eat at all but I'll be damned if the stubborn girl starves herself out of pride, or whatever she thinks shes achieving._.

The Charming's share a grin at a grouchy Morrigan as Ellie and the girls are helped onto the bar stools by the counter.

"Hey mom, hey Morrigan." Henry comes bounding down the wooden staircase and gives his adoptive mother a loving hug.

"Good morning Henry."

"Hey Henry."

The boy pulls back, scanning the room packed with his family and smiles brightly.

"Your unusually happy this morning, did something happen?" Regina points out with a smirk.

"No, I'm just happy I have my family around me."

Henry crashes into Morrigans stomach and she wraps tentative arms around him. She glances at Regina's radiant eyes before sweeping the room of happy faces, _this is weird..But really nice. I've never had a family like this before._.She feels her tears surfacing and quickly blinks, pushing back from Henry and clearing her throat.

"Yeah well, where's this ice witch then?"

"Right here."

Morrigan whirls, finding a smiling Elsa comfortable on the weathered sofa.."Well you certainly know how to blend in with the furniture.."

Elsa chuckles as Morrigan plonks herself on the arm of the chair. Regina curiously hovers by Henry as Mary Margret and the girls begin finishing off the final touches for their breakfast.

"Me and David are going to the station, we'll see you guys later." Emma grabs her jacket and keys.

"Have a good day." Mary Margret smiles brightly and Regina's lip curls distastefully.

 _"Uhh_..How domestic."

Emma chuckles as David rolls his eyes and the pair slip on their coats.

"We'll call if we find anything on the Snow Queen." David quickly kisses his wife making Regina grimace before dashing through the door after his daughter.

"Yeah so..What do you want?" Morrigan recaptures a smiling Elsa's focus.

"Well..I was hoping I could talk to you about your magic. I've never come across anyone else who has magic until now. I thought all magic was the same."

"That's a moronic thought." Regina slides up behind Morrigan, hands clasped in front of her and a serious look in her eye.

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."So did I until I met you."

"I don't think we've been formally introduced.." Elsa glides to her feet, a hand presented to the placid mayor and they can all plainly see the royalty in the gesture. Regina takes the hand, shaking it graciously.

"Elsa of Arendale."

"Regina Mills, Mayor of this town..Well, former mayor."

"Mayor?" Curious blue eyes slide to an idol Morrigan.."I thought Snow was mayor?"

Morrigan chuckles weakly.."Its complicated."

Elsa primly slides back into her seat, blue eyes flickering between the pair before they widen.."This is the mayor your courting. I was confused when Hook said the mayor and thought.."

"And thought what?"

Regina frowns and Morrigan shifts at the sudden coldness from the former mayor.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, lets just talk about why I'm here shall we?"

 _"Ugh_..Yes of course. I wished to discuss magic with you. Did you have the gift from birth or were you taught?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a gift, but I was born with it yeah. Regina was taught though."

Elsa's attention slides to a placid Regina.."And do you share the same form of magic?"

"There are no different forms other than light and dark, there are however different elements. My magic is based on fire, Morrigans electricity and yours it seems ice or more specifically water."

"And Mr Gold? I've never seen the dark one use it personally but I assume it's more than one element, granted his power that is."

"You are correct. Gold has the power to wield the strongest of dark magic and that means he can control all elements at will, with the right spells of course."

"I see...And when did you have your first magical experience Morrigan?"

Morrigan shifts, Regina curiously slipping onto the sofa next to her _._."I _ugh_..Well it must have been back before I was ten because I remember my parents telling me off. They said it wasn't a good idea to show my magic to others."

"So they tried to repress it?"

"Sort of. When I was caught shocking my brother, it grew more serious with my parents. They were afraid the village would find out and we'd be forced out, I guess that's when I started taking them seriously."

"You repressed it?"

"Hell no, I just practiced away from the village, found a good spot in the forest, but what I did wasn't really spectacular. A few sparks here and there, to be honest I didn't really focus on magic that much, I was just happy playing with my friends."

"I don't understand, if you weren't interested in practicing magic, then how are you so talented with it today?"

Morrigan fidgets, stealing a glance at Regina and noting the woman's uneasy shift. The former Queen clears her throat.."Morrigan's been through events in her life that ultimately required the use of magic, that's all you need to know."

Elsa glances between the shifty pair but concedes when Morrigans green eyes wont meet her.."I realize everyone's past is delicate, I did not mean to pry. If I may ask one more question?"

"Go ahead."

"Who or what is the Dark Knight?"

Morrigan runs a hand through ebony tresses and inhales deeply. _."Ugh_ , how can I put this..A few years ago, through some bad experiences, my anger sort of..Manifested itself into another person in my head."

"Emma mentioned it speaks to you."

"Yeah but its getting _her_ to shut up that's the hard part. She had free reign a few months ago and was hell bent on killing everyone I know and love. Now though she just chills up here until I need her." Morrigan taps her temple.

"Or when she gets fed up and wants to destroy something." Regina mumbles.

"Hey I'm doing my best okay, shes like a dog with a bone, take away the bone and she'll find a way to get it back, and rip your arm off with it."

"So who I saw the other day.."

"Wasn't me."

"And the armour and change of eye color.."

"Again, it was my psychotic other half poking through."

"I think I understand, my fear may not manifest itself but it does drive my magic."

Regina nods.."All emotion is behind magic dear, its just a matter of controlling the emotion that will eventually allow you to master it."

"But how do you master fear?"

"With courage." Morrigan smiles.

"And with practice. If your scared of what you might do then you will never make any progress. You must look deep within yourself and control your emotions instead of letting them control you."

"Practice, that's all it is." Morrigan again states factually and Elsa smiles at her.

"Perhaps you can show me some time?"

Bright blue eyes stare and Morrigan finds herself smiling warmly, _sure why not..Its only a few lessons, and I get the chance to scare the shit out of someone._.

"Yeah why not."

Regina scowls, dark eyes flickering between the pair, _like hell you are!_..Mary Margret's voice suddenly rings out from the kitchen, breaking the former Queens jealous thoughts.

"Breakfasts ready!"

"Mommy can I have sticky stuff?"

The trio move over to the awaiting party, an array of fruit, pancakes, eggs, bacon and golden brown toast on the table top.

Morrigan scoots over to her daughter and shakes her head.."No Ellie, you had some yesterday, we said no more for the week."

 _"Aww_ but Henry gets it."

Regina cocks a displeased eyebrow at her son.."I believe he doesn't."

 _"Aww_ come on mom."

"No, and I wont be repeating myself." The two children groan and Regina grins, _they're both so grouchy when they don't get what they want._.Brown eyes slide to Morrigan and she can tell the woman is thinking the same thing.

"So what are your plans today? It is Saturday."

"I dunno, was thinking I scout the woods for Snow Bit.. _Woman_ later."

Regina frowns.."Again?"

"We need to find her Regina, and I assume you'll be working on that heart?"

Morrigan takes a calming sip of her water but her clear distaste for Marian can be felt by the other adults in the room.

"I could help you look if that's okay?" Elsa adds a little timidly but Regina quickly jumps in.

"No need, I'll go with her."

"Then perhaps we could all.."

"Your assistance is not wanted nor needed!"

The apartment is silent, Morrigan staring between the pair and she huffs, _god damn it Regina! Curb you bloody jealousy will you!_..

"How about none of you come with me, sound better?" She glances at her lovers scowl and rolls her eyes.."Regina I need someone to watch the kids so its rather you or.."

"I don't mind watching them. I feel like a spare wheel around here."

Regina scowls at a bubbly Elsa.."Then your feeling is accurate!"

"Right that's it.." Morrigan slides from her seat, grabbing Regina's wrist and drags her into the back room.."What the hell's wrong with you?! Your acting crazy!"

"Forgive me if I cant stand by any longer and watch her ogle you! Shes practically worming her way into your trousers and your too blind to see it!"

"What the hell?!"

"First its taking the girls out, next its private lessons on magic and then what _hmm_?! You going to let that filth into our bed?!"

Morrigan just gapes, _shes truly lost it!_..

"Are you fucking serious right now?! You really think Id shack up with ice princess in there because she offered to take care of my daughter?! Do you know how fucking stupid you sound?!"

Regina glares, eyes hinted with livid purple.

"You know what?! Just go home Regina, or go to your vault or whatever the fuck you want because I'm going back in there to apologize for your fucking jealousy!" She begins to pace to the door. _."Oh_ and another thing! If Elsa wants to help me search, its my decision to say yes or no, not yours!"

Morrigan throws the door open and storms back into the deathly silent kitchen. She smells a hint of lavender and knows instantly Regina's gone. With a heavy sigh, she heads back over to the counter of shifty bodies and snatches a piece of toast from the plate.

"Sorry Elsa."

"Its fine really, I shouldn't have pried."

"You didn't pry, Regina just gets crazy sometimes. You still want to go out to the woods?"

 _"Ugh_ , If I'm not intruding."

"No course not."

"Can I come?" Elinor asks timidly.

"No sunshine its too dangerous."

"I can take them to Granny's, I think Ruby is missing her."

Morrigan smiles weakly at the former princess.."Thanks Snow, I really need to get a sitter...OH MY GOD!"

The whole room jump, eyes snapping toward the frantic woman.

"Kelly! Where the hell did Kelly go?!"

"Ellie mentioned her when we first brought her to the hospital. Emma said she was going to put out a call but nothing came back."

"You'll find her right?"

Morrigan looks down at her daughters sad green eyes and smiles weakly.."Course we will, there has to be a way to find her. She must be here in Storybrooke somewhere..I bet Zelena did something!"

Elsa frowns.."Whose Zelena?"

"Long story, but If Zelena did do something then maybe were looking in the wrong place. I'll call the dwarfs, see if they can scout places Zelena might have gone."

Morrigan grins.."That should be funny for them to work out."

"I'll let Emma know as well, maybe she'll have a minute to help in the search."

"Gods there's so much going on lately!" Morrigan smooths out the stress lines on her forehead and sighs weakly.

"We're in the middle of a storm but the suns on the horizon, I can feel it."

Morrigan huffs.."All I can feel is more storm..And snow. Anyway, will you guys be alright with Snow for a while?" Serra and Maya nod but its her daughters downhearted stare that tugs at her dark heart.

"You always leave me now."

Morrigan quickly bends, ushering glassy green eyes to green.."I promise it wont be often sunshine, I need to keep you safe and the only way I can do that is to be out there stopping anyone from getting to you. I wont lose you again."

"You'll come back though?"

"Of course I will, nothing can ever keep me from you again." Morrigan kisses the child's forehead, pulling the small body against her in a warm hug.."I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you mostest."

The pair chuckle, the small party around them smiling warmly at the interaction. Morrigan draws back, kissing her child on the forehead again and stroking fingers through soft ebony hair.."Be good for Snow and Ruby okay?"

"Okay."

"And make sure you look after your big brother." Morrigan glances at Henry whose face lights up with such joy, it melts her heart.

"Yeah I can be quite the handful."

Elinor giggles as Morrigan grabs another slice of toast from the rack and heads for the door.."Coming your majesty?"

 _"Ugh_..Y-Yes of course." Quickly the Elsa slides from the stool, waving to the small party and paces out of the apartment behind Morrigan...

* * *

Morrigan and Elsa walk in relative silence, the incident at the loft still hanging over the pair and neither woman too keen on restarting any apologies that need to be said.

They've only been looking an hour and already Morrigans feet are sore, _perhaps I shouldn't have ran so far this morning, but even then I spotted no sign of the Snow Queen and her magical flurry of death.._

"Morrigan..I feel I must apologize again."

"You don't need to, trust me, its Regina who should be apologizing but her damn stubborn pride will always get in the way."

"It sounds like you argue a lot."

"Maybe, but we _are_ both villains, _and_ women, so we both have to be right all of the time."

Elsa chuckles, the pair passing a cool stream and Morrigan collapsing on a rock to rest her aching feet.

"Are you injured?"

"No, I just went running longer than usual this morning, I'll be fine in a second." Morrigan looks around at the natural beauty around her and hums her content.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"What?"

"Nature, sometimes I like to just sneak away from the palace and spend an afternoon in the woods or by the lake."

Morrigan quickly notes the small flurry of snow slowly seeping from Elsa's palms and gets an idea.."Yeah? And how does that make you feel?" She slowly stands, positioning herself behind the blond and guides them toward the edge of the stream.

"Feel? Well I suppose it makes me feel happy, at peace..relaxed."

"Good.." Morrigan bends down to the water, pulling the curious ice Queen with her and gently slides a palm on top Elsa's. She almost shivers from the cool touch but slowly pushes the frozen palm towards the waters surface.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your first lesson. You want to combat your fear, start with happiness and work your way up from there. The Snow bitch wants you to be scared of this, but really it can be beautiful if you let it."

Elsa watches Morrigan memorized before her focus drifts to the water that slowly freezes in an elegant snowflake pattern. Morrigans hand begins to spark red and Elsa gasps, attempting to pull her arm back but its kept firmly in place.

"Don't be scared Elsa, just focus on your own magic and block out everything else. I want you to turn the ice back to water now."

"I-I cant."

"Yes you can, think of that place by the lake, feel that your there and push the emotion through your hands."

Elsa's hesitant eyes slip shut, Morrigan repressing a wince at the biting ice now creeping over her hand and freezing her skin.

"Just feel, relax and breathe..Expel the happiness through you hands and into the ground." After a short pause, the ice reaching Morrigan's wrist begins to recede and she smiles brightly.."That's it, your doing great."

The burning ice rapidly melts, the small stream slowly beginning to flow again before Elsa's eyes snap open and she chuckles joyfully.."I did it!"

"I knew you could." Morrigan startles when the woman's suddenly crashing into her and wrapping fierce arms around her neck. Tentatively she pats the blonds back and shifts in the crushing hug.

"Thank you for believing in me, I think that's what I'm missing now that Anna's gone."

They pull back, Elsa's eyes brimmed with sorrow and Morrigan softens.."We'll find your sister Elsa, I found my daughter under impossible odds and I'm a villain."

"Your not a villain Morrigan, and I find it very hard to believe you ever wanted to be one in the first place."

"Yeah well, fate has a funny way of giving and taking from us." Elsa shifts awkwardly and green eyes narrow.."What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, something I should have told you all a few days ago but I was too scared you'd turn on me."

"What is it?" Morrigan's anxiety builds.

"The Snow Queen visited me the other night..She said things, things I have no knowledge of."

"What did she say?"

"...That she's my Aunt."

"WHAT?!"

Elsa quickly grasps Morrigan's hand.."Please don't be angry, I didn't know she was my aunt I swear, she said that shes my family and we have to stick together, but I don't want to be like her. She also said the rock trolls took away my memories of her but wouldn't tell me why."

Morrigan scrutinizes frightened blue eyes, c _learly Elsa's not lying but what a stupid thing to do not coming to us sooner.._ She sighs, _I guess that's what fear does to you.._

"You need to tell Emma and the rest of her possy about this. It was stupid keeping it to yourself Elsa, it could open some doors into what snowy's up too."

"I know and I'm truly sorry, I just need help finding Anna and I was scared if I told you, you wouldn't help me anymore."

"Then clearly you don't know Snow White and her Charming husband. I've tried to kill them countless times and now I'm practically considered family. I very much doubt they would have thrown you out on your ass for being too scared."

Elsa smiles weakly.."I know that now."

"But what's really messed up is you've told me about it first, I'm the psycho with the split personality, I should've been the last person to tell."

"Maybe, but I see different, as does your family and friends."

"That's because your heroes, your programmed to give a shit about bad people.."

Elsa chuckles, both witch's rising to their feet and brushing the dirt from their knees.

"Come on then, we'll have another hour and then.."

"Morrigan!"

Morrigan whirls, her heart thumping as Robin jogs over from the brush with his bow and quiver on his back. She scowls, the mans painful words from the other night crashing back and she quickly tries to escort the puzzled ice Queen away from the approaching man.

"Morrigan wait!"

"I have nothing to say Robin so piss off!"

The man pauses, hurt shining in blue eyes but with determination, he's quickly standing in front of the retreating pair.."Please, I need to apologize.."

"I don't want or need your apology Robin! You made it clear the other night I should stay as far away from you and Roland as possible, so that's what I'm going to do!"

Morrigan grabs Elsa's elbow and tries to maneuver around the thief but he promptly steps in the way again. Morrigan grits her teeth, angry green eyes narrowing.

"Please my friend that's not what I meant in the slightest. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and I let my anger get the best of me. I know you would never do anything to hurt either me or Roland."

"And Marian?! You still think I'm going to creep into her room at night and slit her throat?!"

Robin and Elsa flinch at the ferocity.

"Of course not, I now realize you were trying to reach out and tell me how you felt, but I was too blind and selfish to see it."

"Well trust me, it wont happen again, its better for everyone that way."

Morrigan feels tears threatening green eyes and quickly heads passed the guilty man, resuming their walking and ignoring Robins apologies that fade into the distance behind them. At the moment she cant find it in her heart to forgive him, she thought he was the only one who understood her fully out of all her close friends, but he's nothing more than a skeptic. Now he knows all the horrors she committed as the dark knight, what she can still do, their trust, their bond has been cracked, and maybe there's no way to fix it..

* * *

After dropping off a curious and reserved Elsa at the station to explain to Emma and David about the woman's family ties, Morrigan unintentionally found herself back in the woods. She thought she came back to scout for the Snow Queen but found herself staring at a tombstone with her own name scratched into the grand marble. A small shiver wracks up her spine, the memories, the thought of what she went through, what they all went through before she was lost, pull at her.

Green eyes slide to the view over the bay, the spot Morrigans been dreaming of for such a long time. Shes surprised she hasn't come up here before now, the clearing is one of her favorites in Storybrooke but with the Snow Queen and Zelena, shes not really had time to just think about beautiful views and relaxing days with her family.

Morrigan steps toward the cliffs edge, stopping dangerously close the the hefty drop onto jagged rocks and closes her eyes, listening to the busy streets drifting across the slightly cold breeze, _Once the Snow Queen's been dealt with, then its time for some family R and R. I don't care whether there's a crisis or an Archdemon threatening to eat everyone, we are having some chill time!.._

"Hello again."

Morrigan whirls, the grinning Snow Queen behind her and she means to charge when magic suddenly nudges her back and her foot slips dangerously at the cliffs edge. Composing herself, she grounds her delicate feet and lours at the ice witch.."Looks like all I had to do was wait and you'd come to me."

"I only come to deliver a proposition."

Morrigan chuckles bitterly.."I don't want any deals from you, unless your offering to give yourself up or get the fuck out of this town, I don't want to hear it." Another nudge of magic has her quickly rebalancing and smirking at the placid Snow Queen.."You know I could always just poof myself away before you push me over."

"I'm aware yes, but I think you'll want to hear my offer as it involves your family."

Morrigans grin twists into an ugly scowl.."Talking about hurting my family is a very bad idea."

"I've not come to threaten them, I've come to offer you all freedom..You see, what I'm about to do is going to change everything in this quaint little town and not for the better. I offer you, your daughter, the Evil Queen and her son free passage to a realm of your choosing."

Morrigans brows shoot into her hairline, _Does Snowy really have that kind of power?_..

"Bullshit!"

"I assure you its not."

"Then what's the catch? What the hell do you want in return?"

"I want you to stay out of my way. If you let me fulfill the final stages of my plan, then I give you my word I will have a portal ready, and you and your family can walk away and start anew."

Morrigan fidgets, her erratic mind trying to process the tantalizing deal, _a fresh start, a new world, we could all go back to the Enchanted Forest, or start again somewhere that tales of the Dark Knight and the Evil Queen don't exist.._ Her heart beats wildly at the prospect of a fresh start but she frowns.

"What about Serra and Maya? I wont leave the girls behind."

"They can go with you but that's it."

"What about Emma? What about Snow and Charming and the town?"

"That will be none of your concern, you'll have the life you've always dreamed of, why would you risk it over heroes who constantly judge you for your past actions?"

Snowy has a point, at every opportunity the heroes will be looking to either her or Regina if something bad happens. But she thinks of her friends, of the family shes grown to love, _can I really just abandon them because I want an easier life?.._

"I'll let you think it over, but don't be too long dark Knight.."

Morrigan frown deeply.

"My plans are almost complete so make a decision and then come and find me..Or more accurately, I'll find you."

And with that, the Snow Queen is disappearing in a swirl of frost and Morrigan is stumbling away from the cliffs edge, her mind plagued by yet another dark secret. If she was to accept, then she'd have to technically kidnap Henry and Regina to have her family. She recedes further into her mind and aimlessly wanders into the trees..

* * *

Green eyes stare into the darkness, Morrigan laying stock still and facing away from her slumbering Queen. When she'd returned to the mansion with the girls, Regina was at her vault so feeding the children a poorly constructed dinner was the only thing keeping Morrigans absent mind from wandering through the Snow Queens proposal.

Regina had returned before midnight and hadn't said a word, just headed upstairs to grab a quick shower before shuffling into bed next to her as she scouted aimlessly through the internet on her laptop. She can sense Regina's still mad but there's something else, _I'm not quite sure, but whatever it is, it'll come out eventually through an angry slap or some angry sex.._

Attentive green eyes continue to stare at the wall, sleep evading her with a vengeance and the offer to leave her life behind and start anew makes her stomach roll anxiously. Could she do it? Could she leave all her friends just to start anew? _..And what did Snow bitch mean when she said Storybrooke would change for the worse?._.A quiet huff pushes through her nostrils and slowly she slides onto her back, _this isn't good, if I'm not careful I could revert to my old ways._.Her hand gently tries to smooth away hidden pressure at her temples but she jumps when a gentle hand slides over one side of her face.

Morrigan quickly refocuses on dark eyes staring at her, Regina fully facing her from the other side of the bed and rubbing a soothing thumb against her temple. Morrigan gently lays on her side, facing her Queen and feels her troubles melt away at the touch. Green eyes droop but remain attentive to the shadowed beauty slowly edging closer.

Regina felt her lovers distress as soon as she saw her that night, obviously something's happened to upset the woman but being as stubborn as one another, they never got to talk their problems through. She'll ask tomorrow but right now, Regina's content with just letting Morrigan know she loves her.

After half an hour, both women finally lapse back into welcoming sleep, arms wrapped around one another and minds banishing the disturbing events of the past day..

* * *

Turning off the stove, Regina carefully plates up three average stacks of blueberry pancakes and slides them toward the three hungry looking girls sat at the kitchen island.

"Yeay! Blues my favorite!"

Elinor claps her hands, carefully scooping up a fork and tucking into her breakfast. Serra and Maya peer up to Regina expectantly and red lips smile weakly, _they still haven't fully become self dependent, especially when Morrigans not around but they have made exceptional progress._.

"Go ahead girls, you can eat."

Hesitantly the pair pick up their forks and bow their heads a little.

"Thank You Regina."

"Your very welcome dear."

Serra smiles brightly before both sisters are tucking into the savory pancakes.

A hefty yawn and plodding feet by the doorway has Regina smiling and quickly stacking another plate for a groggy Morrigan who slowly shuffles into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy, Gina made blue pancakes see?" Elinor eagerly points at her half eaten stack and Morrigan smiles.

"They look delicious, but I hope you haven't sweet talked Regina into any syrup."

"Trust me dear, the pouting and doey eyes never worked with Henry so it wont with anyone else."

"Including me?"

"Especially you." Regina grins, sliding a plate over to Morrigan who plonks down on a stool, wrapping her robe further around her body.

"Mary Margret rang this morning, she invited us for lunch at granny's with our new snow witch and Henry."

Morrigan stiffens, the slight edge to Regina's voice when she mentioned Elsa causing an uncomfortable silence between them, _god she'll be so pissed when I tell her about our magical session.._

" _Uh_..Great, I just need to speak to Swan before then and see if we can find Kelly."

Elinor quickly refocuses concerned eyes.."Is she still lost?"

"Yeah Ellie but it wont be long now, we have people out searching. Finish your pancakes and go get dressed, you can go play outside for a bit before we head for lunch."

"Okay."

Elinor tucks back into her meal, Morrigan frowning a little at the poorly hidden sadness behind her daughters green eyes, _she does love Kelly..What would I do about that if I decide to take the Snow Queen's offer?.._

Regina scrutinizes an absent Morrigan whose pushing her breakfast around her plate, _something is defiantly bothering her, and I have a feeling I wont like it.._

"Serra?.."

The girls hazel eyes snap up immediately and Regina smiles.."I've noticed you like to study my magical books in your spare time, would you like to assist me in my vault when I do some research? You can understand our language pretty well now so it should keep you busy while Maya is helping with Elinor."

Hazel eyes sparkle as Serra nods emphatically.."Yes please Regina."

"Great, I should be heading back to the vault after lunch so you can start then."

"How is your research coming along?" Morrigan stares down at her breakfast, not willing to lift vexed eyes encase it sends the wrong signals to her touchy true love.

"It's progressing slowly, I may have a viable option soon but I have many tests to run."

"Okay."

Regina lifts a questionable eyebrow at the woman's placid behavior but feels Morrigans hidden hatred underneath.

"Done!"

A fork clatters to a porcelain and Elinor grins ear to ear. Regina notes all three girls sliding their empty plates forward so she scoops them up, slipping them into the sink with the rest of the washing up.

"Time to burn all that energy off young lady. Go upstairs all of you and get changed, the swings are set up in the back yard but be careful, I don't want any scraped knees understood?"

"Okay!"

Clearly ignoring Regina, Elinor jumps off her stool and dashes for the stairs with an eager Maya and more reserved Serra behind.

Morrigan picks her way through her pancakes, well aware of brown eyes staring at her as Regina props her forearms against the marble top.

"You look tired."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I'm aware."

"Then why point out I'm tried?"

"Because I want to know what's bothering you."

"Nothings wrong with me."

"Only a complete moron would assume nothings wrong after what happened yesterday."

Morrigan's fork clatters to the porcelain, annoyed green eyes refocusing on the woman.."What did happen yesterday Regina, because all I remember was a genuinely nice person trying to help me while you went crazy declaring I had the hots for an ice Queen."

Regina's focus flickers down to her fussing hands.."What I said was foolish, and after I thought things through, I realize I was letting my jealousy get the best of me. I'm sorry I acted so crazy and I'll fully apologize to Elsa if that's what you want."

Morrigan shakes her head wearily.."It shouldn't be what I want, you should be apologizing because its the right thing to do."

"Then I'll apologize because its the right thing to do."

"Good." Morrigan picks up her fork and stabs her pancakes, shoving a large piece into her mouth.

"But that's not all is it?"

Morrigan pauses anxiously and Regina's eyes narrow, the former Queen slinking around the island and making Morrigan more anxious.

"Nothing happened."

"Why does that make me believe something did?" Regina's tight fitting business dress presses against Morrigans ridged back.

"We just scouted the woods that's all." The fork in her hand fidgets, a small puff of warm air ghosting against the side of her neck raising tiny goosebumps.

"And?"

The silky voice poorly hides the Queens anger underneath and Morrigan swallows harshly, trying to shuffle away from the intimidating body behind.."We practiced a spell or two and then Robin.." Morrigan pauses, her back slumping slightly and Regina softens.

"You met with Robin?"

"He found me and Elsa but we didn't really talk much."

Regina wraps a soothing arm around the woman's waist, placing another on a firm thigh as her chin rests against Morrigans shoulder.."What did he say?"

"The usual bullshit when they're sorry, but I don't care so I told him to piss off."

Regina winces, knowing how much it would've hurt the thief.."Morrigan, I know he said some hurtful things.."

"Hurtful? He practically called me a murderer and told me to stay away from his family!"

"Regretful things are always said in the heat of the moment, you know that, especially when we're defending the ones we love."

Morrigan mulls it over, the pain and guilt in Robins eyes had made her heart clench but his ugly words hold up that defensive wall keeping her from accepting his apology.

"He should know better Regina, after everything we've been through together, after finding me with my scars, he should know how it makes me feel. I thought I could confide in him with my feelings like I do with you, but I guess I was wrong because yet again someone makes me out to be some kind of monster."

Regina gently strokes her lovers stomach, nuzzling the side of Morrigan's neck.."Your not a monster Morrigan, and I cant believe I'm coming to the forest filth's aid but he doesn't believe that either. I saw the two of you when you were just Ebony, he loves you deeply and I can just imagine what he's feeling, he probably thinks he's lost you forever."

Morrigan frowns down at her half eaten breakfast and decides now's the best time as any.."What would you say if we could start over? A fresh start, just you, me, the kids and the girls? Start anew somewhere different?"

Regina pulls back frowning, swiveling to stare at apprehensive green eyes focused on the cooling blueberry pancakes.."Morrigan? What have you done?"

"Would you want to start over again? Get out of Storybrooke and leave everything behind?"

"Morrigan look at me.." Unnerved green eyes flicker up and Regina's concern only grows.."What have you done?"

"Nothing yet, but if its what you want.."

"It doesn't matter what I want, its what Henry and Elinor and the girls want above all else. Now tell me what your planning to do."

The angry tone has green eyes shifting back to her plate and a weary hand massaging her temple.."I met with the Snow Queen.."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Morrigan groans, clasping her head in her hands but her head is quickly wrenched up to meet scowling brown eyes.."Have you accepted a deal from her?!"

"Not yet."

"You mean _no,_ period! You wont be accepting anything off that petulant flurry do you hear me?!"

"But if I do then me, you and the kids can start a new life, go back to the Enchanted forest or anywhere that's away from people that hate us."

"And what about the people that love you, your friends?!"

"I think over the last month we've established they don't really give a shit.." Morrigan flinches, almost falling off her seat when an angry hand slaps her arm.."Jesus Regina!"

"Stupid girl! I'm the Evil Queen and even I know you have that sickening Charming clan who love you! You realize you do this more and more often, have a dispute with one of them and then think no one cares about you! Of course they care!"

Regina slaps Morrigans arm who quickly jumps off her stool and backs away from the mildly painful slaps forcing her across the kitchen.

"Jesus! Stop!"

"Not until I slap the stupidity out of you!"

"Alright alright! I get it, they care!"

The slaps stop, Regina panting a little as brown eyes narrow.."Damn right they care, do you think they'd put up with you if they didn't?!"

"Thanks.." Morrigan jumps back, hands raised defensively when Regina raises a threateningly hand to slap her again.

"You need to take a long hard look at what you've got because many others are in far worse predicaments! This snow crone is trying to manipulate you so she can destroy or take over this town, and your a complete moron if you think I was ever going to let that happen! This is _my_ town and I wont just run off into the sunset chasing an easier life!"

Morrigan stares, the angry woman shocking her into silence and pinning her to the spot with dark eyes, _but she's right, I cant just choose the easy option. I nearly did that when I fell into the time portal so I'm not going to do it now._.Morrigan scowls, a deep yearning between her legs that hasn't been sated for a week has her charging forward and crashing their lips together.

They stumble, Regina groaning at the tongue forcing its way into her mouth before shes spun, her back forced against the kitchen counter with a grunt while eager hands explore her curves roughly.

"Mommy?.."

Morrigan quickly pulls back, the women composing themselves as Elinor, Maya and Serra bound into the kitchen.

"I cant find my blue dressy skirt." Elinor looks down distastefully at the pink frills on her trousers and pouts.

"It got all dirty so its in the laundry basket sunshine, you'll be okay with those today."

"Okay."

Her pouting daughter shuffles over to the back door, Maya helpfully unlocking and pulling it open for the short child. Morrigan jumps, a hand sliding between her thighs and bum from behind as the girls scamper from from the kitchen and out into the back yard.

When they're out of sight, Morrigans back is tugged roughly against the wanting Queen, Regina's hand snaking under her silk robe and red lips smirking when the woman finds nothing but bare skin underneath.

"I like it when your prepared my dear." She licks Morrigans ear and chuckles when she gets a wanting moan.

"Its a bit late, I've got to get changed and head to the station." Morrigans breath hitches when fingers slide through her already pooling sex and her knees grow weak.

"It seems your body has other plans, besides, it shouldn't take long after you've been starved for a whole week."

"There's no way we can do it in twenty minutes."

"I can guarantee you'll be done in fifteen." Regina bites at white skin and Morrigan grinds weakly against the hand still meshing through her slick folds.

"I don't think her majesty would approve of only a five minute quickie."

"Correct dear but I can wait, just be prepared to step up tonight..Unless of course you can wait.." Regina's hand pulls back from Morrigans throbbing core but is quickly caught by a desperate hand and red lips chuckle darkly.."I thought not."

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Game on Queenie."

Regina laughs darkly before a cloud of purple smoke leaves the kitchen quiet once again..


	7. Shambles

_**No major TW for this chapter..**_

* * *

"Well?"

"No luck Morrigan, no ones seen anyone matching the description you guys gave me."

Emma places a pile of files on her desk, softening at an angry Morrigan pacing in front of David.

"Shes right Morrigan, no one's seen Kelly since we were cursed."

"Then where the hell is she?! Greenie cant have.." Morrigan stops in her pacing, green eyes wide.."What if shes dead?! What if Zelena killed her?! What am I supposed to tell Ellie?!"

David quickly takes a step toward the erratic woman.."Whoa, lets take a breather and calm down a sec."

"If shes still alive then where is she _hmm_?! No, greenie's done something to her to punish me for being a pain in the ass!"

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose wearily, knowing full well they'll get no where while Morrigan continues to panic.."The dwarfs are out looking and we've narrowed Zelena's movements down to the farm house, the mines, the docks and the town hall."

"And anything?!"

Emma huffs.."Not yet."

Morrigan growls, clenching and unclenching her fists in her furious pacing, _where the hell could the flying green bitch have hidden Kelly, if she's still alive that is! The mines would be the best place but its too easy, that's where she kept Elinor and we felt no other magical barriers within the mines that day.._

"Perhaps she was never brought over with the curse?"

Morrigan shakes her head.."No, Zelena put a memory potion in the curse, that's it, Regina was in total control over who was brought and who was left behind."

"If Zelena's killed her, we would have heard about a body by now."

"Or at the very least Zelena would have gloated about it."

Morrigan paces deep in thought, if she were Zelena, she would have gloated or killed Kelly in front of everyone to show power. _.But if Kelly's still alive, then Zelena wanted her out of the way for a reason.._

"When we first came over, we lost our memories, that meant I didn't know Elinor was alive, but there was only one person who did. Zelena wanted Kelly out of the way so she couldn't tell me that Greenie kidnapped Elinor!"

"So now we know why, but it doesn't help with the where."

Morrigan slaps herself on the forehead, Emma and David staring curiously.

 _"Ugh_..Are you okay?"

"If you want to hide a prisoner in this town, where do you stash them?"

The Charming's think a while, Morrigan almost urging their brains on before Emma's eyes widen and Morrigan smiles brightly.

"The hospital.."

"Exactly! Grab you keys Blondie!"

Quickly Emma and David grab their jackets and keys, rushing after a frantic Morrigan and out onto the street..

* * *

After a little tantrum in her hurry, Morrigan finally breaks through the keypad beside a secluded white door in the hospital and wrenches the metal open. Quickly Emma and David follow the anxious woman down the stairs and pause when an older woman, curly red hair bunched atop her head and white nurses uniform rises from her desk.

"Who are you? You cant be down.." The nurse spots Emma and Charming and quickly her scowl slips.."Sheriff? I heard no call ahead from the mayor."

"Its a personal call. Have you anyone by the name of Kelly in here?"

"Well yes, sixth room down but.."

Before the nurse can finish, Morrigans stealing her keys from the desk and running down the hall. She fumbles with the metal, key after key a wrong fit and her anger flares. She screeches, Emma, David and the nurse taking a step back as Morrigan waves her hand and the metal door is harshly thrown open.

Morrigan slowly steps inside the dank grotty room, the memories of Regina's imprisonment all those years ago unsettling her as green eyes refocus on a shaky body rocking in the corner on a padded bed. A messy mass of blond curls slowly rises, weary blue eyes glazed and reluctant to meet her new company.

"Kelly? Kelly its Morrigan." Quickly she slips alongside the blond, noting the way blue eyes focus and then lazily roll back.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

Angry green eyes dart to the bewildered nurse as David quickly moves in to inspect a reclusive Kelly.

"She's been on a dose of amphetamine since she got here over a month ago. She wouldn't stop screaming for her husband and daughter but according to the mayor, she doesn't have any."

Morrigan launches to her feet.."Regina locked her up?"

"Yes, the mayor personally saw to her admittance."

"There's no fucking way Regina did this!"

Emma quickly speaks up at the rising tension.."I agree, it was probably Zelena disguised as Regina, but right now we need to get Kelly off the drugs and up to the real hospital."

Morrigan stomps down her anger, giving Emma a firm nod whilst David carefully scoops up a semi conscious Kelly.."Lets go."

Morrigan leads the party, roughly brushing passed the apprehensive nurse and heads upstairs..

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

The last two days have been a hectic blur, not only has Kelly slipped into a coma from all the illegal drugs pumped into her system, Swan found out that snow bitch was one of her foster parents when she was a teenager, _I mean what the actual fuck! Does every bad guy we come across have some sort of weird relationship to one of us?! But the bad parts aside, Ellie has started her first day of preschool today. The happiness of that child is astonishing, but regrettably I cried when we dropped her off, but that's what mothers do Regina said in that infuriating way that makes me feel better about crying.._

"So how do you want to play this?" David props his elbows against the sheriffs desk, Emma, Elsa, Mary Margret and Hook stood contemplating their next move.

Regina props herself against a filing cabinet.."Well it seems the deranged Snow Queen wants Miss Swan and the ice witch for some fantasy purpose."

Emma rolls her eyes.."Shes called Elsa Regina."

"At this very moment I'm more focused on getting that crone out of my town than remembering names."

Elsa shuffles forward.."Maybe we can still reason with her.."

"You cant be serious?!"

Morrigan quickly places a calming hand on Regina's arm.."I'm sorry Elsa but shes already chosen her side."

"Aye I agree, and she tried to kill us on more than one occasion." Hook waves his steel limb to emphasize his point and Elsa nods weakly.

"I know."

"Then how are we gonna stop her when we don't even know what she wants with you both?" Mary Margret coo's, bobbing a sleeping Neal in her arms.

"Perhaps we can ask her ourselves."

The group stare at Regina as if shes got two heads.

"And how are you planning on dong that your majesty when we cant even find her?"

"Morrigan can.."

Skeptical attention swarms on Morrigan and she stiffens, alarmed eyes sweeping puzzled faces, _thanks a lot Regina!.._

"Go ahead dear, tell them."

Emma folds her arms over her chest.."Tell us what?"

"Morrigan?" Mary Margret stills her bouncing baby, a glimpse of mistrust in blue eyes that makes Morrigan's heart plummet. She begins to fidget under their judgment, green eyes darting to Regina who nods at the group expectantly.

"I..I met with her, well technically she found me and offered me a deal."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Emma narrows her eyes, David quickly stepping forward.."What deal did she make?"

"She said if I stay out of the way of her plans, then she'd let me, Regina, Henry and the girls leave Storybrooke and start over somewhere else."

"Just to be clear, Morrigan didn't nor ever would have taken the deal, shes not that stupid." The small party relax a little at Regina's decisiveness.

Mary Margret continues to bounce her baby.."Regina, you said this would help us?"

"The Snow Queen said when Morrigan's reached her decision, she needs to go and find her, or more accurately, the aging flurry would find Morrigan."

"So we can set a trap." David steps forward eagerly and Regina nods.

"That was my thinking yes, it may take your magic as well Miss Swan but I'm confident myself and Morrigan can get the job done."

Emma shifts, her nails biting into her red leather jacket.."I'm sure just you and Morrigan can pull it off. You don't need me, its a bit overkill."

Regina frowns, Morrigan quickly matching as Hook takes a step toward the ancy savior.."You alright Swan? Thought you'd jump at a chance to go a second round with the Snow Queen."

"I just think its overkill alright, just drop it. Regina and Morrigan can handle it, if something happens, me and Elsa can jump in."

Everyone stares at the defensive sheriff, Hook taking a retreating step back as Morrigan clears her throat, prompting attention.."Okay then, me and Regina will deal with frozone while you guys stand by with that magical cuff."

"Sounds fine to me."

Morrigan narrows her eyes at the reserved sheriff, _clearly shes upset about something._.Elsa catches her eye, the ice witch regarding Emma with empathy that makes Morrigan more curious.

Neal cries out and David soon slides in next to his wife.."So where's the meeting going to take place?"

"Where the last one did."

"And where was that?"

"At my grave."

They all grimace except for Elsa who only looks around curiously.."Your grave?"

"Long story.." They all speak in unison and a few chuckles have the Ice Queen smiling apprehensively.

"You know, you should really get rid of that tombstone, it creeps me out. Its like its calling to me or something."

Regina rolls her eyes.."Don't be ridiculous, but rest assured I'll have it taken care of."

"Well in the meantime can we all go and get this Snow Queen?"

Regina glares at Emma's clipped tone but Morrigan quickly scoops up her lovers hand and guides them toward the double doors.."Sort you head out Swan before we get up there, and make sure you get that cuff."

Mary Margret frowns.."Where are you going?"

"To prepare, I'll message you when we're ready." And with an idol wave behind her, the two witch's pace from the tense station and back to Regina's black Mercedes..

* * *

Morrigan's fingernails scratch anxiously against the tombstone that's hers. Unsettled green eyes gaze out over a mildly sunny Storybrooke whilst Morrigan tries to focus on keeping her breakfast down. She and Regina had gone over the plan a thousand times, she'd distract Snowy while the heroes got into position around the clearing and Regina would sneak up behind the old witch. They'd both use their magic to hold the woman whilst Charming quickly snaps on the cuff, _sounds simple right.._

"I take it you've decided?"

Morrigan turns hesitantly, her hands fidgeting for added effect as green eyes never quite meet the woman head on.."I don't think its such a good idea, I could lose Regina and the kids by deciding their fate for them."

"You wouldn't be deciding their fate, you'd be offering them another choice, a fresh start, how can they hate you for that?"

"The girls wouldn't protest, it would be Henry and Regina."

"I'm sure they would come around eventually, its not every day someone gets a new life."

Morrigan quickly glances passed the humble Snow Queen and spots dark eyes watching intently, _show time.._

"But you see there's only one problem?"

"Oh?"

"If I leave, and Regina leaves, whose going to kick your ass out of town?"

The Snow Queen frowns, Morrigan taking prowling steps forward from the cliffs edge.."Your deal might have worked a few years ago but now I have my friends and family, people I thought I could never have, so if you want to hurt them, you'll have to go through me!"

Quickly Morrigan throws up her hands, Regina pouncing from her place in the bushes as both witches launch red magic at the sneering Snow Queen. It hits the woman dead center, basking the blue crystals of her dress in a crimson light as her arms are forcibly lowered from attack and shes left trembling with the magical weight ceasing her muscles.

"Any day Charming!"

David bolts out of the bushes and quickly snaps the cuff on the Snow Queens wrist.."Got it!"

The magic fades, Emma and Elsa stalking out into the clearing while David grabs the placid Snow Queen's arm.

"Emma, Elsa, its nice to see you again."

"Save it ice Queen, we've got a few questions to ask you down at the station."

"I bet you do."

Regina steps up behind the witch, Morrigan sliding along side and frowning skeptically, _that was too easy, its like she didn't even put up a fight._.She watches as Emma and David escort the calm woman down the dirt path with Elsa in tow.

"Something wrong?"

"Didn't that seem a little too easy?"

"Perhaps shes not as powerful as she makes out?"

Morrigan grumbles, not quite convinced.."Perhaps.."

"Come on, lets go to granny's."

"Granny's? Why?"

"You missed lunch dear."

"I'm fi.." Before she can even finish her sentence, Regina's grabbing her hand sternly and pulling her down the hill and toward the hidden black Mercedes..

* * *

Morrigan picks at her tray of fries, absently staring out of the window and Regina frowns, _shes been acting peculiar ever since we captured the Snow Queen._.

"I know its not the fries."

 _"Huh_?.." Morrigan lazily refocuses on the frowning mayor.

"There's something else on your mind."

"There's always something on my mind Regina, stop worrying because it only drives you crazy."

Regina purses her lips, pushing her salad to one side and leaning in, making Morrigan shuffle anxiously in her seat.."Ever since this Snow Queen's come to town you've been acting shifty."

"Shifty?"

"Reclusive."

Morrigan sighs, pushing her own meal aside.."I'm not reclusive I'm just..Worried."

"About the Snow Queen?"

"About everything. First there's the whole Zelena crap and me forgetting who I am, then I nearly kill you as the Dark Knight, then I get sucked into the past and nearly die, then the Snow Queen and Kelly and You and.." Morrigan groans angrily, a hand running through short ebony locks and a fist clenching painfully.."There's just too much to worry about! We weren't always like this, the town wasn't so..Fucking crazy when I woke up after the first curse!"

Regina places a gentle hand on the enraged woman's fist, unfurling the death like grip and interlocks their fingers.."I know things are manic at the moment, but I swear things will even out."

"But when? It seems like forever since we just sat down like a normal family."

Regina stares grimly.."We're not a normal family Morrigan, but that wont stop us from being together. I know times are stressful but as soon as we deal with this Snow Queen and I fix Marian's heart, we'll be able to relax and spend some time together."

"But what about Kelly? What am I supposed to tell Ellie?"

"You'll have to tell her the truth dear, say that Kelly's sleeping."

"But what if she never wakes up?"

"Then that's something Elinor will have to deal with. You'll be with her every step of the way so I have no doubt she'll be strong through it all."

Morrigan takes in a tired breath, eyes dropping to their entwined hands, _maybe shes right, Ellie has always been strong, ever since the day she was born in that cold winter.._

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am."

Morrigan notes the grin on red lips and matches it.."Watch out your majesty, your ego's showing."

"Isn't it always?"

Morrigan chuckles.

"There's my love." Regina stares at happy green eyes and her heart melts, _she hasn't smiled like that for a very long time.._

An explosion rattles the diner, the lights over head swinging subtly and the porcelain plates rattling slightly. An alarmed Morrigan and Regina quickly gather their things, throwing a hefty tip on the table and dash out of the jingling door.

"What the hell was that?!"

They quickly spot several people running from the direction of the sheriffs station.

"Regina the sheriffs station..The bloody Snow Bitch!"

Regina quickly raises her arms and in a cloud of purple smoke, she and Morrigan quickly appear outside the station doors. They bound inside, attentive focus scanning each room until they come to the main floor and squint through the dust and debris.

"Morrigan.."

Morrigan quickly follows her true love and they cough, wide eyes staring at the large hole blown through the stations wall in one of the interrogation rooms.

"What the hell?"

Morrigan lays a protective arm across Regina's stomach as they edge out into the light of the side street, the sound of frantic voices preparing dark magic to strike if need be. She quickly launches forward, feet hitting paving stones and magic at the ready, but she finds the frantic faces of Mary Margret, Henry, Hook and Elsa staring at her. Green eyes quickly drop to a wounded David leaning heavily against a fallen lamp post and both witch's quickly move to help.

"What the hell happened?! Wheres the Snow Queen?!"

"Escaped love."

Morrigan frowns at the pirate.."And what about Swan?! Where the hell was she when all this happened?!"

"Her magic, it.."

Morrigan looks to Emma's downhearted mother and softens whilst Regina quickly scrutinizes Davids battered skull.."His injury isn't severe, now would someone be so kind as to tell me why there's a hole blown through the sheriffs station?"

"Swan had a magical mishap and the Snow Queen escaped."

"But it was an accident, and now she thinks shes a danger to everyone.." Henry quickly steps up to his adopted mother.."Mom we have to help Emma, she looked so freaked when she hurt gramps."

Morrigan frowns.."She hurt David?"

"It was an accident, the post just fell and.." Morrigan places a calm hand on the frantic boys shoulder.."Its okay Henry, of course it was an accident."

Hook scans the street which is full of apprehensive citizens.."So what now?"

"Now I suggest you get your husband to the hospital Snow while the rest of us clean up this mess and try to contain the Snow Queen..again."

Morrigan sighs irritably.."That's if we can find her.. _Arghh!_ I knew something was wrong!"

"Calm down love, nothing to be done about it now."

"Shut it captain scurvy." Hook grins and Morrigan rolls her eyes.

"I should try to find Ma." Henry's quickly caught by Regina's firm hand.

"That's not a good idea Henry, for now I need you to stay away from Miss Swan."

"What?! Why?!"

"I assume the hole in the wall was done accidentally."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well that mean's that Emma's magic is unstable honey, she cant control it and that makes her dangerous."

"You mothers right Henry, if Emma cant control her magic, you need to stay away for the moment until she gets a grip of it again." Morrigan smiles down on the concerned child.

"But she needs help, she needs her family."

"And Miss Swan will get help I promise, but its too dangerous at the moment Henry."

He looks to the passive adults around him and nods with a frown.."Fine."

"Snow, I would recommend taking your husband to the hospital now before he passes out."

"Right, Hook could you help me get him into the truck?"

"Aye..Up you get mate."

With a groan, David is lifted and half carried, half dragged toward the truck by the side of the road.

Regina looks pointedly at her son.."You too Henry, go and look after him until we get this mess cleaned up."

"But I want to stay and help."

"You are helping by looking after David. I'll call Mary Margret later to get an update." Regina kisses her son's brown hair before ushering him toward Charming's truck.."Bye honey."

"Yeah."

The two witch's watch Henry slip into the front seat of the truck frustrated and Morrigan gently squeezes Regina's hand.."He's just angry because he wants to help."

"I know, but its way too dangerous this time. If Miss Swan has indeed lost control of her magic, then we have another problem on our hands."

"It wouldn't be a problem if people weren't so scared all the time!"

Regina and Morrigan quickly look to an angry Elsa.

"I'm sorry? Says the woman who's driven by fear."

"Yes sometimes, but when your loved ones look at you like your some monster, it only makes magic more unstable and isolates everyone!"

Morrigan softens.."We hear you Elsa, trust us we know the feeling but we cant make other people not be afraid of us."

Elsa sighs wearily, her squared shoulders sagging whilst she watches Mary Margret, David and Henry drive away in the truck.."I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Morrigan quickly nudges Regina's side, green eyes narrowing and flickering to the hesitant ice Queen. Regina huffs, biting her cheek and raises her chin. Morrigan notes the defensive move and rolls her eyes, _always the Queen Regina.._

"I also apologize Elsa for my behavior back at the apartment yesterday."

Elsa's wide eyes flicker between a smiling Morrigan and a defensive Regina.."Its fine really, lets say nothing more and put it behind us."

"Indeed."

Morrigan smiles, eyes drifting from her touchy true love over to Hook as he jogs back over to the trio of witch's.

"So what now?"

"Now I think we should clean up this mess and look for the Snow Queen."

Hook frowns at the hole and debris on the street.."Cleaning? Really? Cant you just use your magic?"

"I'm already beat from this morning.." Hook almost pouts and Morrigan chuckles, pulling out her cell phone.."Although, I know a little group of men who moan that they don't get to help more often.." She shakes her cell with a toothy grin.."All in favor of getting Leroy's ass to clean up this mess while we go to Granny's for a drink?"

"Aye."

Regina smirks.."Absolutely."

"Its kinda mean but..I'm in."

Morrigan chuckles.."Hanging with the villains of Storybrooke is miles more fun, you'll see."

Elsa smirks, Morrigan quickly dialing Leroy's number.."Hey shorty! Get down to the station and bring your tools, you've got a hole to patch as per Snow's orders."

Regina laughs, Hook chuckling and Morrigan thought she heard a chuckle escape Elsa's lips, _there's hope for the ice Queen after all.._


	8. Secrets

**_No TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

Regina's jimmy choo's trudge through the underbrush of the forest, cold legs pressing on and the high beam from her flashlight searching the trees around her. After having a quaint little drink in Granny's and watching the frustrated dwarfs fix the hole in the sheriffs station, everyone had dispersed across town to try and find the bright yellow bug of the savior.

A fallen branch snags itself on the mayors stockings, irritated brown eyes refocus and an audible groan is pushed passed red lips when the delicate fabric rips ever so slightly.

"Damn it."

A crack in the bushes to her right has her whirling, magic making her fingertips tingle in anticipation.

"Show yourself!"

Her back stiffens as a figure emerges, a bow and quiver attached to his back and forest green outfit blending into the darkness.

"No need to be alarmed mi'lady."

Regina bites her cheek, her hand clutching the torch a little tighter, _why does he always seem to find me when I enter this damned forest?_..

"You need to be more careful thief, or one of these days you'll be greeted by one of my fireballs."

Robin smirks, sliding alongside her and adjusting the bow hanging from his shoulder.."Then perhaps I should wear a bell."

Red lips match his smirk.."Perhaps you should."

There's an uneasy pause, Regina avoiding the mans gaze. She cant help thinking about Tinkerbell and the prophecy, how the fairy said Robin would always be drawn to her, how they were always supposed to be soulmates. Morrigans bright green eyes flash in her mind and she shakes her head, heading back into the brush with Robin quickly following.

"There's no sign of Emma to the west. My men are adjusting course and scouting the North as we speak, but soon we'll head back to camp and start searching again in the morning."

"If she hasn't already returned by then."

"Regina?"

Regina frowns, turning slowly to address the curious man.

"Is Morrigan okay? Last we spoke, we didn't exactly leave each other on good terms."

"I heard."

Robin fidgets under the mayors scrutiny.."I just hope she can forgive me some day..Roland misses her, and I'm the cause of his unhappiness."

Regina sighs, her stony expression softening.."Listen Robin, I know better than most that people can say terrible things when they're angry. I wont condone what you said to her, but I know you didn't mean it."

"I swear I didn't..If I could just talk to her.."

"Not a good idea at the moment. Between the Snow Queen and Emma, shes got her hands full, we all do, but when the dust settles, I'll make sure she speaks to you. Your a good man Robin, just be patient with her."

"Thank you. And if you ever need anything, my men and I are at your disposal."

Regina smirks, a sculpted eyebrow cocked.."My own private army of bandits, that could come in handy."

"Don't forget you've got the best bowman in all the kingdoms included in that package."

"The best? Someones ego is showing."

"Something we have in common then."

Regina chuckles, dark eyes studying the handsome features of the man in front of her, _perhaps Tinkerbell was right, perhaps fate will always bring us together..I need to sort this out now, nip this soulmate thing in the bud. I cant have him following me around like some lost puppy._.Regina startles, pulled out of her thoughts when Robin closes the gap between them by mere inches. She continues to stare wide eyed, her body frozen until he places a gentle kiss on red lips. Her body melts on contact, all of her rational senses screaming at her to pull away but for some indescribable reason, her body disobeys her commands, brown eyes slipping shut when a gentle hand laces through her hair and carefully presses their lips more firmly together. Her heart beats wildly against her ribcage, her body weightless and stomach rolling with butterflies until shimmering green eyes appear in her mind.

Suddenly reality crashes back and Regina violently pushes the thief away. Robin stumbles backwards, wide eyes locked on Regina's until the mayor quickly runs off into the darkness, a trembling hand placed over her lips and tears prickling the corners of horrified eyes, _what have I done.._

* * *

The mayoral front door is closed with a thud, Serra and Maya quickly rushing off into the kitchen with some grocery bags as Morrigan hangs her daughters bag and coat in the closet, _Ellie's not her usual self today. She seems kind of reclusive, I wonder if something happened at school?.._

"Ellie, how about you take your homework into the living room and I'll bring you some juice."

"Okay."

Elinor shuffles into the lounge, green eyes glued to anything other than her mother. Morrigan frowns, glancing at her downhearted daughter before pacing into the kitchen. She notes Serra and Maya quickly putting groceries away and pours four glasses of orange juice. She also prepares dinner, _Regina said she was going to be late, something about scouting the woods for Emma. Shame I couldn't help but someone needed to take care of the girls and I really need to spend more time with Ellie. With the Snow Queen appearing, I've been a bad mother. I need to do more for her, help her settle, not just throw her at babysitters and rush off into battle every five minutes. I need to be better for her.._ Morrigan lays the ingredients for lasagna out on the counter and preheats the meat.

After ten minutes, Morrigan ushers everyone into the lounge where Elinor sits on the large couch, curled up with a coloring book in her lap. The girls gloomy attention remains on her book, Morrigans heart aching as she turns on the TV for Serra and Maya and cuddles up next to her daughter. She feels her little girl shuffle into her side, one of Morrigans arms wrapping around the small bundle and hand resting on the girls leg. She waits, hoping Elinor will make the first move but nothing, green eyes continue to stare at the coloring book, a red crayon scratched idly on paper.

"Ellie?...Ellie look at me."

With no response, Morrigan gently tilts the girls chin up but Elinor quickly pulls away, burying her face in Morrigans side.

"Sunshine whats wrong?"

Morrigan gently laces a hand through wavy hair and at a glance, she notes Serra occasionally watching from the chair next to them.

"Did something happen at school? Was someone mean to you?"

"Th-They..They said mean things about you."

Morrigan softens, pulling Elinor's teary face from her side and staring into glassy green eyes.."Don't listen to them Ellie. And if they carry on upsetting you, tell a teacher and I'll have a word with their parents."

Elinor shakes her head, tears flowing down flushed cheeks and Morrigan frowns.

"C-Claire said you k-killed her daddy."

The soothing hand in Elinor's hair pauses, Morrigan biting her lip and guilty eyes avoiding her confused daughter, _I knew something like this would happen one day, I'll never be able to escape my past, but I cant lie to her.._

"I did some bad things Ellie. When I was looking for you I did things that I'm really sorry for. All I can do now is to try and help people and make up for my mistakes."

"So you killed Claire's daddy? You hurt Snow and David?"

"I..I did.."

 _I don't know exactly who this Claire is but probably what she said is true. I did so many horrific things, killed and hurt so many people that I lost track of who was who a long time ago.._ Morrigan tries to pull her daughter in for a hug but Elinor quickly pulls from her grasp, sliding from the sofa and runs upstairs crying.

A tear slides from remorseful eyes, Morrigan sighing deeply and burying her head in her hands, _I wish she could have been a little older before she found out her mother was a killer...A villain.._ There's a dip on the sofa next to her, a comforting hand landing on her knee and a head gently leaning against her shoulder.

"Ellie will understand some day Morrigan. You are a good mother."

Morrigan sniffs, wiping her eyes and sits up. She smiles weakly at Serra, the girl squeezing her thigh as a confused Maya quickly scoots onto the couch and stares.

"Maya, Morrigan het 'n drukkie nodig."

Serra nods at Morrigan and Maya shuffles around her sister, wrapping arms around Morrigans waist and hugs her. Morrigan chuckles lightly, patting the arms laced around her and wipes her cheeks, _I guess this mess is another problem I need to deal with. Where's Hook and his flask when you need him..Speaking of the one handed wonder, he seems a little off lately. I know he's made progress swooning his Swan but something wasn't right in the diner. He seemed on edge and a little jumpy whenever we mentioned magic.._

The door to the mansion suddenly swings open and Morrigan quickly wipes her face, composing herself as much as possible, _Cant have Regina all worried_..She gets to her feet, smiling as Regina appears in the foyers but her smile slips, evaluating eyes noting the mayors ripped and muddy stockings, puffy eyes and slight tremble.

"Regina are you okay?!"

Morrigan quickly approaches, grabbing the woman's arms as brown eyes avoid her.

"God your freezing! What happened?!"

"Nothing I'm fine, I just should have wore something warmer."

"Come on, I'll run a bath and.."

Regina stops the erratic woman, guilt eating her alive but she pushes a smile onto smeared red lips.."Morrigan I can run the bath.." A hint of spice and meat fills the air and she looks around curiously.."Have you cooked?"

"No..Well I just prepped the meat for dinner. I know you like to do your secret thing for lasagna."

"Right dinner..I'll have a quick shower and be down shortly."

Before Morrigan can say another word, Regina kisses her on the cheek and quickly ascends the stairs.

Morrigan contemplates following the woman, hovering at the bottom step and listening as the shower is turned on. Her idol hands fidget, Elinor's heartbreaking stare flashing in her mind, _I don't know what to say to her..I suppose all I can do is apologize for being a villain, for being a terrible mother and for ruining her childhood. I just hope one day she can forgive me.._ Her feet begin the long climb up the pristine marble staircase..

* * *

 _How could he be so foolish?! Why was no one watching him?! Of course he'd sneak out to go and find Emma?!.._ Regina dashes up the staircase to the grotty apartment and sternly pushes the cracked green door open without knocking.

"Where's Henry?! Is he okay?!"

David and Mary Margret sit around the ancient looking table in the apartment, Hook and Elsa lingering in the background.

"He's fine he's upstairs, we've been trying to call you all night."

Regina frowns deeply, aware of the many calls she intentionally missed from the Charming's last night.."Well sorry I don't respond to your every summons! Though I did bring that locator potion you wanted!"

She paces over to the table, slamming the small glass vial down on the wood and leers at the exhausted prince. After she had a long shower last night, she tried to busy herself with housework and, as per the Charming's request, created a locator potion. Its all she could do to keep Robin Hood and their kiss from her mind.."Maybe next time try leading with a thank you!"

Mary Margret frowns, rising from the table and studying the flustered former Queen.."Are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?! Now, can I see my son please?!"

Without confirmation, Regina begins ascending the rickety wooden staircase in the loft, dark eyes immediately finding Henry sat on Emma's double bed. He doesn't say a word, never looks up from his comics as Regina sits next to him, glancing at the ice pack he's pressing into the side of his neck.

Regina slides a comic into her lap, looking at the colorful characters in the book and pretending to read a while. She waits for Henry to speak first but her patience only withers.."I can keep sitting here, pretending to read about Wolverine, or you can talk about what happened with Emma?"

Henry keeps his eyes on his comic.."Nothing to talk about."

Regina purses her lips, the comic in her hands landing in her lap.."Can I at least look at the wound? Not that I don't trust the ice doctors diagnosis."

"Okay fine."

Regina smiles weakly, slowly removing the ice pack from Henry's neck and frowns at the small gash sliced into the boys skin. Gingerly, slim fingers touch the angry skin around the wound and Henry gasps.

"Does that hurt?"

He nods weakly.."A little."

Regina bites her lip, her motherly instincts taking over as she waves a purple glowing hand over the wound. After a beat, the bloody gash disappears and she smiles.."Not anymore, all better."

Henry reaches back, checking his neck but still looks ahead downhearted.."It must be nice to have magic and be useful."

Regina frowns.."Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I went out there to help her, but I couldn't do anything because I'm just...Ordinary."

Regina gently guides frustrated eyes to hers.."Henry, we are each given our own gifts. You have the heart of the truest believer, you brought us all together. Never think your ordinary just because you don't have magic.." She looks down at the comics in their laps and chuckles.."Or claws..Or purple shorts. Now don't worry about Emma. Shes a hero, and as you know.."

"Heroes always win." They both say in unison, a genuine smile alighting both their faces.

Regina slowly leans in, resting her forehead against her sons and relishes in the contact, _I've messed up again..I may have destroyed my happiness for good this time.._ The scene from last night repeats in her mind and she desperately tries to block out the images, _I can still feel his lips._.She frowns, Henry pulling back and staring questionably.

"Mom are you okay?"

Regina pulls out of her dark thoughts, refocusing on her son and smiling weakly.."I'm fine, I'm just happy your okay."

She kisses him on the forehead, rising from the rough sheets and heads over to the staircase.."I'll leave you to your comics."

"Love you."

"I love you too my little prince."

"I'm not so little anymore Mom."

A grin curls onto red lips.."You always will be to me."

Carefully Regina maneuvers herself down the staircase, a weak sigh escaping and a gentle hand attempting to sooth away her impending headache, _at least he's safe. Emma could have done far worse..By accident of course. We need to find her as soon as possible. Its not a coincidence Emma starts losing control of her powers just as the Snow Queen rolls into town. Snowy's definitely got plans for Miss Swan and our little Ice witch.._

"Hows Henry?"

Chocolate eyes glance up noting Mary Margret pacing into the kitchen and washing some dirty cups in the sink. Regina approaches the kitchen island separating the women and leans against the flaky wood.

"Reading comic books, refusing to sleep so I think okay..Or at least his version of a brave face. Listen..I'm..I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Mary Margret pours coffee into two mugs, keeping a wary eye on the reclusive former Queen.

"I just have some stuff I'm dealing with and I don't want Henry dragged into my mess of a life."

"By mess do you mean Robin Hood?"

Wide whiskey eyes snap up, Regina's posture suddenly becoming uncomfortably ridged, _Does she know?! Who the hell could have told her?!.._

"Tinkerbell told me you and Robin need to work some stuff out. Clearly something happened last night because I got a call from him. He asked me to tell you he needs to speak with you..urgently."

"That flying moth has no right telling you things that involve my life!"

"She's just a concerned friend Regina."

"Some friend." Regina grumbles bitterly.

"Is everything okay?"

The two women quickly refocus on David as he steps alongside his wife.

Regina frowns.."What are you doing here? Shouldn't someone be out looking for Emma?"

"Didn't Mary Margret tell you? She called, she figured out a way to get rid of her magic."

Regina frowns deeply.."Get rid of it?! And your okay with that?!"

"We support our daughter."

Regina's gobsmacked.."We're not talking about an old pair of jimmy choo's here.." Both Charming's stare stoically as she runs an irritated hand through her hair.."..Tell me your joking?!"

"It seems drastic but its the only way Emma can be sure never to hurt anyone again."

"This could be the worst idea you've ever had..and you hired the wicked witch as your nanny."

David frowns weakly.."We actually think it will be good for her, she could be normal."

Regina sighs heavily, her oncoming headache getting worse by the second.."Let me ask you something, do you know what I regret most?"

David crosses his arms over his chest, sucking in a deep breath.."The countless innocent lives you destroyed?"

Regina scowls but reluctantly swallows the truth.."That I didn't support Henry when he realized he was special. You of all people should remember, you started it all when you gave him that storybook. It opened up a whole new world for him. But...I was so scared of losing him that I tried convincing him he was crazy, and that being normal would make things better.."

David and Mary Margret share a glance, Regina smiling weakly and looking up towards the loft.."..Thankfully he had the good sense not to listen to me."

"Regina's right, David we've been rationalizing and you know it. We cannot let her take away whats special about her."

David sighs, his focus on a humble Regina.."I know."

Mary Margret rounds the kitchen island, heading for the table with a smile.."Then lets go get her." The woman pauses, frowning at the tables surface.."Regina, your locator potion.."

Regina quickly turns, eyes scrutinizing the bare table top.."Its gone."

"Where's Elsa?"

Regina grits her teeth, _I knew that witch was up to something!.._

* * *

Morrigan shuffles every now and again, her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets as she stands alone outside of Storybrooke's preschool. Green eyes hesitantly glance from left to right noting various other parents keeping their distance and whispering every now and again, _this is torture._.She takes in a deep breath, blocking out the stares and whispers, _this is all for Ellie.._

Last night had been a failure, she tried to patch things up with her daughter, tried to explain those bad things had happened a long time ago but it only seemed to confuse and upset the child more, _I cant go into details about my past, if I do, I'll lose Ellie forever and she'd probably end up hating Regina too.._

A bell echos around them, parents edging closer to the school gates but wary of venturing too close to the dark knight. Morrigan watches out for her daughter, green eyes sweeping the yard but after a good five minutes, all the parents and their children disappear home and Morrigans panic rises, _where is she?!.._

Morrigan quickly rushes into the school, pacing down the empty halls and glancing into every classroom. She quickly heads towards the preschool section and rushes into the brightly colored classroom. She pauses, frantic eyes locked onto her daughters back as Mrs Blackwood, their teacher, smiles at the child and talks with gentle words.

"Ellie?"

Morrigan see's her daughter stiffen and her heart bleeds.

"Hello again Morrigan, please sit."

Mrs Blackwood indicates the small chair next to her student and Morrigan gently slides into it, her attention only on a reclusive Elinor.."Whats wrong? Whats happened?"

"Nothing its just..Elinor doesn't seem like herself today and the other children seem to have isolated themselves away from her."

Morrigan frowns.."Why?"

Mrs Blackwood fidgets, looking away for a moment.."Some information has come to light about your...previous dealings in the enchanted forest."

Morrigan swallows harshly, her hands fidgeting again.."What has that got to do with Elinor?"

"You know how children are Morrigan, even some _parents_ can be cruel at times."

Morrigan frowns deeply.."What the hell have they said to my daughter?!"

"Morrigan we will be having words with their parents so please calm down and.."

Morrigan slams a hand down on the table top making the school teacher jump.."Don't tell me to clam down when my daughter is being bullied!"

"Because of you!"

Morrigans wide eyes refocus, Elinor's angry features staring up at her.

"You killed people and now everyone hates me!"

"I..Ellie that was a long time ago."

"Not to them! Now they think I'm a monster, just like you!"

Morrigans dark heart shatters, wide guilty eyes brimming with tears as Elinor snatches her coat and bag from the floor and runs out of the room. The classroom is eerily silent, Mrs Blackwood fidgeting slightly in her chair whilst Morrigan stares at the small empty chair next to her. Her daughters words repeat in her mind, the most devastating words shes ever heard still crushing her heart as the seconds pass by.

Mrs Blackwood rounds her desk, gentle eyes still glued to the heartbroken villain. She intends to reach out a comforting hand, but hesitates as a tear rolls down Morrigans cheek.."Morrigan?.."

"Thank you for watching Ellie."

Morrigan rises from her seat, a faraway look in her eyes as she calmly exits the room and leaves an unnerved Mrs Blackwood alone.

The cold air hits her like a beating, the tear slowly rolling down her cheek almost freezing as a fierce wind picks up and blows in from the north. Green eyes look beyond the school gates finding Elinor sat on the curb waiting for her. Feeling numb, Morrigan makes her way over but suddenly spots an enormous sparkling purple cloud heading their way. Her phone rings from her jacket pocket, Regina's name flashing on the screen but she hesitates, her thumb hovering over the answer button. But with a deep breath and a brave face, Morrigan finally taps the screen, prepared to deal with Storybrooke's latest crisis...


	9. Shattered Sight

**_Minor TW of violence but nothing heavy in this chapter.._**

* * *

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, a giant magical cloud now threatens to rip everyone she loves to pieces.

Morrigan plonks down in a fine wooden chair in Storybrooke's library and rubs her face wearily. Green eyes take a hesitant peek passed an agitated Mary Margret and David before gliding to her stoic daughter. The girl sits quietly at back of the library, her focus on her homework and a slight scowl on very young features, _She thinks I'm a monster...She hates me now._.Her tears resurface but shes determined to keep a brave face, she cant be falling apart now. A hand suddenly rests on her shoulder and her attention is redirected to a worried looking Regina stood by her side.

"Everything will be alright Morrigan. We'll get through this, like we always do."

A small smile pulls at pink lips, Morrigan resting a hand atop her loves and squeezing lightly. Even if they do manage to beat the Snow Queen, there's still be the matter of her daughter to sort out, _and the clean up of the town, I cant tell Regina about Ellie..They've made so much progress with the whole Evil Queen thing and I don't want Ellie turning against her..I'll have to step up and sort this one out alone..._

The doors to the library suddenly open, a frosty breeze following behind a determined Emma and Elsa. Morrigans focus quickly locks onto the glowing snowflake necklace in Elsa's hand and she frowns. She recalls Regina mentioning the necklace is full of light magic and may have the power to break the Snow Queens spell. It'll also lead Elsa to her sister, but unfortunately for them, if they extract the light magic to stop the spell, then the necklace will be destroyed and Anna will stay lost.

Regina sighs, watching as Elsa avoids the main group and stares wishful at the glowing blue necklace in her hand.

"This shouldn't even be a conversation, if we don't get the necklace to the fairy's now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell. Its one woman's life verses a whole town!"

Emma paces irritably.."We just haven't found another option, we don't have to lose anyone."

"With our time frame I don't think so sheriff."

Mary Margret shakes her head, smiling broadly at her daughter.."Your talking like a hero."

Regina frowns.."Yes, like all you Charming's always do. But right now that's not your job. Morrigans right, we don't have time to search the mines for her sister and then bring it back for the fairy's. Your more than hero's, your leaders, which means making the tough choice where someone has to lose and you have to say who."

"I agree with Regina."

Regina looks a little stunned, _did Snow just say I was right for the first time in her life?!.._

Emma looks back to the mayor equally shocked.."Yeah, I heard it too."

"We need to do whats best for most people, we need to give this town its best chance."

David nods.."So sorry but we have to let the fairy's destroy that necklace."

Everyone looks to Emma who sighs weakly and slowly heads over to Elsa. Morrigan watches as a crestfallen Elsa hands the necklace over to the blond and she cant help feeling a little guilty, _if the necklace was the only guaranteed way to find my loved ones, Id be hesitant to hand it over as well..Hell, Id probably steal it, curse or no curse.._

Emma walks back over solemnly, a blue pouch in her hand containing the necklace.."Come on, we have to get this to the fairy's."

Morrigan stands, noting the sudden absence of Elsa and follows behind Regina to the exit.."Sunshine pack up your things, I need to take you somewhere safe before this magic hits."

When Elinor refuses to look up at her mother, Morrigan crouches down, watching as her daughter stuffs her pencils and pad back into her backpack.

Regina hesitates at the door, a slight frown marring her features, _something's happened between them, I'm not sure what, but we can deal with it as a family after we stop the snow crone from trying to kill us.._

"Morrigan, I can take Elinor to the house and put a protection spell around it. She and the girls will be safe inside. Then we have to get you somewhere safe before I take care of myself."

Elinor continues to avoid Morrigan and it only cripples her black heart further.

"Yeah..Okay."

She tries to help Elinor off the chair but the child pushes her hands away and storms off outside. Morrigan tries to hide her disappointment from her observant true love but she knows Regina sees passed her fake smile.

Regina cocks an eyebrow, watching as Morrigan slips passed her, _yes..we'll be having a major discussion when all this is over..I just hope she doesn't start bottling her emotions again, that never ends well for us, or this town.._

* * *

Morrigan sighs, her head collapsing back against stone and eyes slipping shut. All she can do now is wait for Emma to be the hero and pull them all out of this constant battle for normality.

After securing the mansion with the girls and Elinor inside, Regina had transported them down to the mines and chained her true love to the wall, _I'm a little pissed I wasn't put somewhere with a window and a comfy chair to sit on but meh..soon I'll be my murderous psycho self so perhaps down here is the best place to put me._.Regina had also begrudgingly clipped the bracelet back on her wrist before giving her a deep kiss and telling her not to worry.

"Worry my ass.."

She groans, shifting her backside on the pebbles under her and flexes her bound wrists behind her back. Her thoughts constantly dance between her family's safety and she grits her teeth, _fucking snow Queen! I should have killed her when I had the chance!..None of this would be happening if I did!_..But then her daughters angry eyes and devastating words quell her rising temper, _she was so mad at me..I've never seen her so upset before.._

Suddenly speckles of glittering glass begin to seep through the cavern walls. Morrigan frowns, raising her chin in defiance and watching as the tiny magical shards try to attack her.

A few seconds pass, Morrigan staring up as the shards disappear until...

A loud sneeze echos around the mines, Morrigan huffing and rubbing her itchy nose on her jacket collar.

"What the hell?"

She frowns, testing her limbs and slowly gets to her feet, _well I don't feel any different..Did the spell even work?.._

Deciding to investigate further, green eyes scrutinize the rubble and tunnels around her. Her focus soon locks onto a pickax not far away so she carefully stretches her leg, trying to hook her foot around it.

After many, many failed attempts, and some angry curses and screams, Morrigan finally bellows her excitement.

"Ha! Got you!"

She shuffles in the dirt before pulling the heavy steel behind her back and looping the chains around the sharp end. She looks around, finding a hole in the wall and wedges the wooden handle into it. With several swift tugs, and some superficial gashes on her wrists and hands, there's an audible crack and the chains fall to the gravel with a thump.

Morrigan rubs her wrists, quickly running for the exit with a smile. But after a while shes panting, her anger bubbling away at the endless amount of rocky tunnels, _Fucking hell! How many tunnels are there in this damn mine?!.._

After twenty minutes, Morrigan finally squeezes out of the boarded up exit and inhales the fresh air deeply.

"Thank Christ."

She quickly digs out her cell phone, dialing Regina's number but no answer. She frowns, trying the sheriffs, still no answer, _what the hell is going on?..Why didn't the spell work on me?.._

Deciding her best bet if to find the blond sheriff, Morrigan takes her usual running route through the woods and along the river, but when her feet finally hit tarmac, she finds chaos, _holy shit.._ She takes cautious steps, wide eyes focused on cars and buildings on fire, windows that are smashed, people fighting in the streets. It reminds her of the battlefield in the Enchanted Forest. Morrigans concern only grows as she watches Granny emerge from the diner with a crossbow trying to shoot Leroy.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed Snow Bitch. You really know how to curse people."

A gun shot suddenly echos somewhere in the distance and she ducks behind a car. Not wanting to be seen, she tries to teleport herself to Regina but quickly glances down at the bracelet, _Shit I forgot..Probably a bad idea going there though, Regina will probably be in full Evil Queen mode right now..No, Regina's gonna be no help here and I cant risk being seen when I have no magic.._

A sudden flash of blond curls down the street gives Morrigan hope and in a flash, shes sprinting towards the blond savior and her trusty sidekick Elsa.

"Sheriff!...Sheriff!"

Emma continues running oblivious so Morrigan picks up her pace and screams at the top of her lungs.

"EMMA!"

Emma slides to stop but quickly pulls back defensively when she spots Morrigan charging towards her.

Emma's and Elsa's hands snap up and a bright light flares into life within their palms. Morrigan stops abruptly, her hands quickly raised.

"Whoa whoa, hold on there Blondie, its just me."

Emma frowns.."Morrigan? What happened? Why aren't you all homicidal?"

"How the hell should I know, I was actually hoping you could tell me. So has everyone else been effected?"

Emma and Elsa lower their arms, glancing at one another perplexed.

"Yeah, there's just us and Anna that aren't affected, and the Snow Queen of course."

Elsa frowns.."How is this possible? You should have been effected like everyone else."

"Not necessarily.." Emma stares at a confused Morrigan.."Your already in touch with your inner darkness, It talks to you for crying out loud, you live with it everyday. That might be why the curse didn't effect you, your already living your worst self."

Morrigan crosses her arms, frowning a little at the reference of her 'cursed self, _I'm not that bad..am I?.._

"Yeah that makes sense I guess."

Emma's face lights up.

"This is great, you can come and help us with the Snow Queen now. We cant use our magic, she must have blocked it with these ribbons."

Emma lifts her arm showing off a small yellow ribbon wrapped around the saviors wrist.

"Yeah but I don't have magic either."

"What? Why not?"

Morrigan holds up her wrist and the blonds hope fades quickly.

"And Regina's the only one who can take it off."

"Damn it.." Emma huffs.."..Well I guess we're going to head over to golds and see if he can get these ribbons off. If we're to take on the Snow Queen, we'll need magic."

"Right, and in the meantime I'm gonna check on the girls.."

Morrigan tuns to leave but Emma suddenly catches her shoulder.

"Actually..could you do me a favor? Could you head to the station and see if my parents and my brother are okay?"

"Anna's there as well with Kristoff. I'm sure she'll appreciate you being there Morrigan."

Morrigan smiles at Elsa, nodding at an anxious Emma, _I've never seen Swan so worried before..I guess I can guard the Charming's for a while..Gods, David is gonna go psycho when he sees me.._

"Yeah course I promise, I just have to look in on the girls first. I wont be long, then I'll head to the station."

Emma smiles warmly.."Thanks Morrigan."

They part ways, focused with their own missions but Morrigan pauses, turning back.

"Oh and Emma?.."

The blond turns questionably.

"Kick the bitches ass."

"That's the plan."

Morrigan smirks before rushing off and sprinting down a grubby back ally..

* * *

After checking the mansion and not hearing a peep from inside, Morrigan had scaled the walls and found Serra, Maya and Elinor in their own separate rooms. They all seemed pretty docile, pacing the floors and throwing the occasional thing, but they were safe.

So with peace of mind, Morrigan ran for the sheriffs station and was careful not to get spotted. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky when she went to Regina's house. Someone had been shouting Dark Knight and quickly a lynching mob had formed. She managed to slip away through back allies and up onto rooftops but now shes being extra careful. Shes already seen many people injured, even found a couple unconscious on the side of the road. She'd managed to drag them off to the side and make them comfortable before she left, but that's all she could really do for them. She needs to protect Emma's parents now, _I did promise.._

Morrigan jumps over the wall, landing with a light thud on the path and quickly slides through the sheriff station doors. Cautiously she approaches the main floor and immediately shouting can be heard. She frowns hearing David argue with someone she doesn't recognize and picks up her pace. She notes the mop and bucket in the corner and quickly retrieves the mop, pulling the end off the staff.

"...Oh shut it Iceman!.."

"..Iceman?! Who are you calling Iceman, Stable boy!"

"..I'm calling _you_ Iceman! And your from Arendale! What are you doing selling ice?! The whole place is Frozen!"

"..Ice is a very important commodity!.."

Morrigan peeks around the corner finding David and Mary Margret locked in opposite cells and an unknown man cuffed to one of the desks. There's also a red head dressed in clothes reminding her of the Enchanted Forest, Perhaps that's Elsa's sister..

"Oh great! Look what the cat dragged in!" David sneers, hatred burning in his eyes when they spot Morrigan at the entrance.

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow, rolling her eyes when Anna quickly picks up a stapler from the desk and prepares to throw it.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Shes after me! Still think I killed your daughter Morrigan?!"

Morrigan huffs, ignoring a fuming David and heads over to Anna with her hands raised peacefully.."My names Morrigan, I just saw Emma and Elsa and they told me to come check in on you guys."

Anna frowns, her stapler weapon slowly lowered.."Wait? Your not cursed?"

"No. I don't really know why for sure but.."

"Its because your rotten to the core, your always your worst self!"

Morrigan scowls at Davids sneer but simply takes in a deep breath, _hes cursed and not thinking straight..Just ignore them and stay calm.._

"Listen I'm just here to help so you can put the stapler down okay. Here, this is a better weapon anyway."

Morrigan tosses her stick to a startled Anna before noticing the baby stroller. She frowns, quickly walking over and makes sure baby Neal is okay, _well its not as if anyone else can babysit him whist there's a curse on the town.._

"Get away from my child! Your targets right here so come and get your revenge villain!"

Mary Margret sneers at her husband.."Oh shut up Charming, Your voice is starting to irritate my ears!"

Morrigan shakes her head, ignoring the arguing couple as green eyes seek out the young man cuffed to the desk. She frowns slightly.

"That's Kristoff. He's my fiance.."

Morrigan startles, not having heard the young girl approach her side.

"My sister told me a few things about you. She said you have magic, maybe you could.."

"Sorry I cant.." Morrigan shows the bracelet on her wrist.."This blocks my magic, and the only one that can get it off is the last person who would want to at the moment."

Anna frowns disappointed.."Oh..Then we have to have hope Emma and Elsa succeed with their plan."

Suddenly a slender figure wrapped in fine black silks, leather gloves and knee high boots storms into the station. Dark whiskey eyes search the empty sheriffs stall, a savage growl escaping red lips before her focus slides to the rest of the people in the room.

Morrigan stiffens, her mouth drying and voice escaping her as dark eyes burn into them and red lips pull into a malicious smirk.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I only came to kill Emma, but I guess I get to kill the two idiots who started it all?!"

The Evil Queen snarls, darkness pouring into the room whist her seething focus burns into the two people behind bars.

David scoffs.."Hey, I wasn't the one who told Cora about your secret boyfriend."

Mary Margret grits her teeth.."Are you selling me out?!"

"SHUT UP!.."

Morrigan jumps a little, flashes from her days back in the dark palace invading her mind. She realizes this Evil Queen in front of her isn't like the ones from her past, this one is fueled by nothing but hatred and vengeance, _but shes still my Regina and I still love her with everything I have.._

"You both deserve to die! Not just for what you did to Daniel, but for your husbands wining! But your punishment should fit your crime...Mary Margret, you took my true love from me, so now I'm going to return the favor...By taking your baby!"

The Queen rushes for the pram, David and Mary Margret screaming at her to stop but quickly Morrigan is in the way, her body shielding the baby.

Morrigan stares into black voids, a snarl slipping onto the Queens features as the regal woman slowly invades Morrigans personal space.

A blast of apples and spice hits Morrigans nostrils, the scent of Regina's magic almost overpowering her but she stands strong knowing her Regina will be devastated if she hurts the baby unintentionally.

She gently leans forward, their lips inches apart as she carefully cups the Queens cheek.."You don't want to do this beloved, I know you will regret it once the curse is broken."

Anna scoots forward, blocking the pram a little.."Please your majesty lets be reasonable, your under the Snow Queens spell, you don't actually hate David and Mary Margret.."

Morrigan inwardly curses the red head as she watches the serene look in brown eyes turn dangerous. Before she can say another word, the Queen slaps her hand away and tosses her onto one of the tables with magic. The harsh impact with the metal desk has Morrigan gasping for air, green eyes wide before the Queen pounces on her, wrapping a fierce hand around her throat and pinning her to the surface.

Morrigan spies Anna inching towards the discarded staff but quickly shakes her head.

"Well this looks familiar, doesn't it _pet_."

"Re..Gina.."

"You know better than to drop etiquette with me dear. Even pony princess and her furry husband there know better than to disrespect their Queen."

"Your no Queen Regina and you never will be!" Mary Margret seethes in her cell, redirecting the Queens wrath.

The hand at Morrigans throat releases and she gasps for air. The Queen snarls, quickly raising her hand and unlocking Mary Margret's cell.

"You gonna use your magic Regina? Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"I don't need magic to kill you!"

Morrigan slips from the table, rubbing her neck as Anna helps her stand and pulls her back from the raging Queen. Morrigan thinks fast, trying to find a way to get the Queen out of the station but then it hits her.

Dark eyes quickly refocus on Anna's arms wrapped around Morrigans waist. The known jealousy oozing from her girlfriend has Morrigan smirking slightly, _looks like your jealousy never wavers, does it Regina.._

Too add to distractions, Morrigan intentionally grabs Anna's hand, pretending to use it for support and watches the Queen bristle at the touch.

Kristoff scoffs.."Are you going to get on with killing each other or what?"

"Kristoff!"

"I don't know who you two are but why don't you go back to where you came from!"

With a harsh flick of her wrist, Anna and Kristoff disappear in a plume of purple smoke. Morrigan staggers forward with the missed contact but before her knees hit the floor, arms are suddenly wrapping around her waist. She looks up, smiling weakly at the uncertain Queen whose tentatively holding her, _there's my Regina..._

"You my dear, will stay and be silent until I deal with the two idiots."

With surprising strength, the Queen pulls Morrigan to her feet and pushes her back into a chair. Wide green eyes watch as two ropes snake over and around her wrists, tying them to the arm rests. Morrigan frowns, pulling at the bonds but they suddenly get tighter making her hiss painfully.

"I wouldn't do that dear, enchanted ropes. Now sit and keep quiet while I get my revenge."

"Regina.."

With a flick of the Queens wrist, Morrigans throat tingles and she finds herself unable to speak, _god damn it Regina!.._

"Now where were we...Ah yes.."

The Queen flicks her wrist again, an ebony sword appearing in her hand and a silver in Mary Margret's.

"Magic is too good for you..I want to watch you bleed!"

The Queen lunges forward, the sound of clanging metal echoing throughout the station as David and Morrigan can only watch. Both woman seem evenly matched, years of anger and hate eventually driving them to exhaustion. Its when Mary Margret throws Regina through the glass window to the sheriffs private office does Morrigan interfere, _I cant do much about the enchanted ropes but I can at least stand..The chairs not that heavy.._

Morrigan shuffles forward, watching as the Queen uses magic to send Mary Margret sailing over a desk. The Queen stalks towards the recovering woman, Morrigan shifting forward then rushing at them both when Mary Margret recovers her sword and slashes at the Queen.

Silver steel crunches into the wooden chair, lodging itself a hairsbreadth away from Morrigans arm before shes stumbling to the side and falling hard to the ground, _fuck my arm!..That wasn't such a great plan.._

Seething brown eyes slide from a groaning Morrigan to a scowling Mary Margret. The Queen lets out a guttural growl and launches herself at the younger woman.

Morrigan watches with a sigh as both women scrap fiercely, _Jesus, cat fight much.._ She shakes her head, giggling a little at the squabbling pair.

Suddenly a cold breeze invades the station, everyone loosing their senses for a brief moment and stumbling a little light headed.

Regina frowns, the last few hours a little blurry in her mind, _did I just have a cat fight with Snow White?.._ She looks at the latter, both women frowning at Regina's Evil Queen outfit.

"What am I wearing?"

Regina frowns, glancing around at the chaos around them before laughter echos around the station, the days exhausting events finally coming to an end and the realization that Emma did it..The curse is broken.

Morrigan pouts, frowning up at the hysterical women and David, _hello?!..I'm still tied to a fucking chair and mute!.._ She clears her throat, banging her foot on the floor.

Regina looks down, her smile slipping slightly when she refocuses on pissed off green eyes.."Oh I'm sorry dear, we were just having a moment."

With a wave of Regina's hand, Morrigans free and her voice is restored. Shes helped to her feet, rubbing her sore arm weakly.

Regina quickly inspects her love, noting only bruises and minor scrapes.."Are you alright my love?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Regina notes the developing bruise slowly tainting white skin on Morrigans neck. She frowns grimly.."Your neck.."

Morrigan gently places a tender kiss on red lips.."It was the curse beloved. Don't blame yourself."

Regina places several kisses on pink lips, Mary Margret sliding in beside her, baby Neal in her arms and David at their side.

"We need to go and find Emma."

"Your gonna change first right?" Morrigan stares skeptically at the Evil Queen outfit, green eyes lingering on Regina's exposed cleavage a little too long that the woman notices.

Regina smirks.."Yes dear, but maybe we can enjoy one of my other outfits later?"

Mary Margret grimaces.."Okay Regina, way too much information."

Both lovers chuckle, Regina changing back into her normal mayoral suit with a flick of her wrist.

"Shall we?"

David grabs his sons pram, leading Mary Margret towards the exit but before Morrigan can follow, Regina tugs her back and red lips attack her fiercely. A good thirty seconds later and Morrigan needs to breathe. Begrudgingly she pulls back from the kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?"

Morrigan pants, staring into whiskey eyes but her smile slips a little, _whats going on with her..She seems scared.._

"Regina? Whats wrong?"

Regina snaps out of her trance and smiles weakly.."Nothing my love, I just..I just want you to know that I love you."

Morrigan smiles weakly.."I love you too. Now lets go reunite our family."

Regina's face lights up, pearl teeth flashing in a dazzling smile but it slips slightly. She had found the Snow Queens curse to be a nightmare. So much anger and shame had swallowed her, drowned her and when she saw Morrigan in Anna's arms, she couldn't help seeing herself with Robin in the woods. She tries to push disturbing images from her mind, the feel of the thief's lips on hers and how her body gravitated towards his, _damn you Robin Hood!.Morrigan can never find out about the kiss or it will crush her..I wont destroy this family or my happy ending..I need to get the thief out of town somehow..He needs to go, and fast.._


	10. Picking Up the Pieces

**_AN: Sorry its been a while guys, I've been super busy with work and life in general. I promise I will finish this installment but my updates may not be as frequent. Thank You to whoever is still reading and sorry again about the super late update.._**

* * *

Its been two days since the Snow Queens curse was broken and clean up of the town has surprisingly gone well. Many of the destroyed buildings have been patched up, and those injured during the curse have had the all clear from the hospital. Luckily only a few scrapes and broken bones were reported, but that's nothing compared to Morrigans broken heart.

Her daughter still refuses to talk to her, even acknowledge her presence at times and Regina has already tried pushing the former bandit for an explanation, but Morrigan had simply said she was handling it and would deflect the former Queens attempts at help.

Morrigan sighs weakly, a determined gleam in her eye, _this needs to get sorted right now..No more tip toeing around my daughter..I'm the parent here and she will listen to what I have to say.._

Morrigan heads up the grand staircase of the mayoral mansion and onto the landing. Its only herself and Elinor at the moment as Regina and the girls are still talking with the Charming's at the sheriffs station. Apparently they've found a way to get Elsa and Anna back to Arendale. She'll want to say goodbye to the Ice Queen but before then, she needs to try and piece together her family.

She heads along the hall, her hand resting on the brass knob of her daughters room before gently knocking.

"Ellie?...Ellie we need to talk."

When there's no answer, Morrigan gently pushes the door open and steps into the brightly colored room. She finds her daughter sat atop the baby blue sheets of her bed and Elinor's back is facing the door.

"Ellie.."

Morrigan frowns, rounding the bed and sitting next to her isolated daughter. She watches how Elinor scribbles on her sketch pad, a mass of blacks and blues highlighting Regina's former castle in the Enchanted Forest.

"Ellie we need to talk about what happened at school.."

"I don't wanna talk to you."

Morrigan bites her cheek.."Well that's too bad because this silent treatment needs to stop."

Elinor huffs, pouting as she crosses her arms.."You just lie to me so I don't wanna talk!"

Morrigan softens, shuffling towards her daughter.."I'm sorry Sunshine but I'm just trying to protect you."

Angry green eyes meet her mothers.."You always said lying is wrong! You said we shouldn't hurt people and just use our words, but you lied and hurt other mommy's and daddy's! You hurt Snow and David! They're heroes and your a villain!"

Morrigan deflates, all of her confidence shattering, _what was I thinking trying to be a mother..I should have just let her be happy with Kelly.._

There's a sudden squeak, the bedroom door opening but Morrigan is oblivious. Elinor glances over before scuttling across the bed and launches herself into Regina's legs. Both mother and daughter cry silently, Morrigan quickly wiping a stray tear from her cheek and refusing to look at the bodies behind.

Regina frowns weakly, running a hand through a mass of ebony hair and staring at Morrigans hunched shoulders, _I heard enough and this has to stop..I know its difficult for Elinor to understand but her mother isn't a monster.._

"Elinor your mother isn't a Villain, not anymore. Shes done nothing but try to make up for her past darkness and many have forgiven her for the things she did in the Enchanted Forest."

Sparking green eyes slide up, Regina holding her gaze firmly.

"She loves you more than anything in this world and did some bad things because she thought she lost you."

"Regina its okay.." Morrigan stands, wiping her face and approaches them stoically.."I know what I did and my past will always be there to remind me of who I am." She crouches down to her daughters eye level.."I don't like lying to you sunshine but I''m doing it to protect you. I promise when your older I will tell you everything but right now, I need you to trust me. I love you Ellie and I will do anything to protect you, even if that means being a Villain."

Elinor looks at her mother uncertain before glancing up at a doleful Regina. The girl seems uncertain, hovering in Regina's arms before the mayors gentle hand carefully pushes her towards her mother.

There's a pause before Elinor launches herself into her mothers arms and Morrigan holds on tight, _I hope with time we can get passed this..I know it wont be easy but I have to try and be patient..I owe her that much.._

"Why don't you go play in the garden before dinner."

"Or Serra and Maya are downstairs reading, perhaps Serra can read to you for a while." Regina adds with a small smile.

Elinor nods, wiping her eyes and pulling back from the hug.."Okay. Can I watch TV after dinner?"

"Yes but only if all of your homework is done. School will be reopening in the morning so it will be an early night tonight, no exceptions."

"Okay Gina."

Elinor quickly grabs her sketchpad and coloring pencils before slipping passed Regina and heading downstairs.

When Elinor's footsteps fade, Morrigan cant hold herself up any longer and collapses onto her knees, silent sobs muffled into her hands. Regina quickly wraps her love in her arms, pulling the other woman in close.

"Shes still so young Morrigan. Like Henry was at her age, she only sees heroes and Villains, she doesn't understand there's an in between. She loves you so don't let this get to you."

"She thinks I'm a monster Regina, she hates me."

"No she doesn't, shes confused, she thinks that just because you hurt someone, that makes you bad. Your not bad Morrigan and one day she'll truly understand what that word means. Now come on, why don't you have a shower and I'll make dinner."

Morrigan sniffles, Regina helping the woman to her feet and kissing her on the forehead.

"Come down when your ready okay?"

Morrigan nods weakly, Regina cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears.

"I love you and your family loves you, never forget that my love."

"I love you to."

Regina steals a small kiss, stroking Morrigans face before heading off downstairs to make dinner, _I didn't expect to walk into this when I returned home, but I'm glad Morrigan didn't bottle up her emotions this time..Its just like with me with Henry before the curse was broken, he only saw good and Evil, never thought there was a space in between..Everything Morrigan has done has been for her daughter, and on the occasion, to benefit my revenge in some way..One day Elinor will learn the truth, but thankfully that will be a very long time from now..I hope.._

* * *

"Morrigan?"

Morrigan startles, eyes quickly drawn to Regina as the woman stands at the backdoor to the garden. After a fairly quiet dinner, Elinor, Serra and Maya had gone with Henry to the park to try and take Ellie's mind of this mornings talk. Morrigan wasn't best pleased with letting the girls stray out on their own, but seeing as the Snow Queen is gone and everyone knows who the children belong to, they would be safe enough to go to a public place not far away from the mansion.

She had been moping when the children left, knowing full well its irritating Regina, but she cant help all the negative thoughts dancing around her thoughts. The fact that ever since they returned to Storybrooke, Elinor's becoming less and less happy makes her think its her fault. She constantly keeps throwing herself in harms way and telling herself its for her daughter. But Regina was right, she has a family now and they have to come first..But isn't that what shes doing?..

Regina heads over, two cups of hot coco in her hands and a blanket draped over her shoulder. She hands Morrigan a cup, sits down on the bench beside the younger woman and casts the blanket over their knees, _shes been sulking all day, but this time I don't hold it against her..Its not easy hearing your own child say your a monster.._

Morrigan grins.."Hot coco? Your drinking something full of sugar? Whats the occasion?"

Regina's raises an amused eyebrow.."No occasion, and mines made with low calorie milk."

Morrigan chuckles, taking a sip of her drink but her smile soon fades. Regina quickly takes note and places a gentle hand on the woman's thigh.

"I know this must be difficult Morrigan, but with time, everything will go back to how it was."

"I don't think its that simple. Shes only seen a glimpse of who I used to be and look how shes reacted. What happens when she finds out about how I became the dark knight? And what about Kelly? She still hasn't woken up yet and I still haven't told Ellie about her...I don't know what I'm doing."

Regina cuddles in closer to her downhearted love.."Parenting isn't easy but your a wonderful mother and you've raised an exceptional little girl. Elinor has your heart _and_ your temper so she will get like this from time to time, but she will forgive you Morrigan because your her mother. When the curse was breaking, I felt exactly how your feeling. Henry wouldn't talk to me, he called me Evil and on the occasion, said I wasn't his real mother. It killed me every time he pushed me away, but over time he came to accept me for who I am and for what I did. Elinor will accept all of you some day, but you have to let her come to you sometimes, and don't push."

Morrigan lays her head on Regina's shoulder, the older woman's cheek resting against her crown.."Thanks for the speech."

Regina chuckles and places a kiss on raven hair.."Anytime dear. But there was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems we've found a doorway to Elsa and Anna's realm. It appeared in the sorcerers mansion."

Morrigan frowns, lifting her head from Regina's shoulder.."Sorcerers mansion?"

"Its down by the lake and seems to have a secret room with dozens of books on magic. Gold also assures us inside it has a gateway to Arendale. They're leaving in a couple of hours and Elsa asked you be there to say their farewells."

"Yeah course.." Morrigan scrutinizes the hesitant look in whiskey eyes and frowns slightly.."But that's not all is it?"

Regina sighs weakly, fiddling with the handle on her mug.."While I was at the station, Elsa and her sister were there. They...They know where the girls came from."

Green eyes widen.."What? Where?"

"There are Islands in the southern region of Arendale where the suns constant and the land is lush. I mentioned the Island of waves to Elsa and she said it was the most Northern of the Islands. Seen as Elsa is returning back to Arendale, she offered to take the girls back home.."

Morrigans smile slips a fraction _, they're going home?.._

"I've already asked the girls what they want to do and they said they would think about it. But if they do want to leave.."

"Its okay, I promised a long time ago I'd get them home. I guess now they have the opportunity, I wont keep that from them because I doubt there will be another portal to Arendale anytime soon."

Regina smiles weakly, _I know this will be hitting her hard..She cares for the girls more deeply than she likes to admit.._ Her sons voice suddenly echos from within the mayoral mansion.

"Mom we're home! But Elinor's all dirty cause she kept rolling down the hill when I told her not too!"

"Its only 'cause Henry dared me too!"

The women chuckle, the patter of frantic feet chasing each other disturbing their moment.

"You finish your coco, I'll get Elinor cleaned up."

Regina begins sliding out from under the blanket but Morrigan tries to follow.."Its okay I can.."

"No.." Regina pushes the woman back to the bench with a light thud.."Drink. I can take care of the children."

Morrigan smiles weakly, claiming a gentle kiss from red lips.."Thanks. I'll be in soon."

With a firm nod, Regina heads back inside and leaves Morrigan to her thoughts, _I'm so happy that girls can finally go home but..A part of me doesn't want them to..I know that sounds selfish, their own families will probably be mourning their loss, but they're both part of my family now._.Morrigan sighs weakly, looking into the chocolaty abyss of her drink, _Looks like today is about to get even more difficult for me.._

* * *

Green eyes sweep the area of musky old books and old weathered furniture before landing on the group ahead of her, _Regina wasn't kidding, this mansion is huge!..There could be hundreds of secret rooms in here._.She scrunches her nose, frowning a little, _it smells of old laundry in here.._

"So this is it.."

Elsa takes a step forward into the old mansions foyer, a large oak door with intricate carvings standing on its own in the middle of the room.

Emma smiles weakly.."It appears so."

Anna whirls, a little over excited.."Thank you for taking such good care of my sister."

"Its kinda what we do."

Mary Margret and David step forward smiling.."Its our pleasure."

Regina hangs back, watching how all attention settles on a gloomy Morrigan and a fidgeting Serra and Maya, _I think I know what their answer is..I thought it wise Elinor and Henry said their goodbyes earlier just encase the girls wouldn't be coming back to the mansion..I just hope Morrigan can see the positive out of this..She's been incredible looking after them but I suspect she wont see that..From her daughter to the Snow Queen to this, I may need to be her crutch for a while..Shes always been there for me so its time I returned the favor.._

Morrigan clears her throat, facing the two nervous girls.."So..Are you guys going with Elsa or are you coming back to Granny's for a grilled cheese?"

She chuckles weakly, her arms crossing as to shield herself from their answer.

Serra looks to her sister, Maya looking down solemn as the older of the two steps forward.

"We must return to Eiland Golwe Morrigan. Our tribe need us and I fear our absence may have sparked war between the clans."

Morrigan frowns weakly.."War?"

"Yes. I did not tell you because I thought it not matter at the time. We are chieftains daughters and are born to lead."

"You mean your princesses?"

Serra smiles weakly.."Of sorts yes.." She slowly raises her hand, cupping Morrigans cheek, "You have saved us and loved us like no other and we will never forget you Morrigan."

Glassy green eyes slip shut as Serra buries herself in Morrigans arms. After a beat, the young woman pulls back, a hand still laying atop Morrigans heart.

"Morrigan, Regina, Ellie..Family."

Morrigan nods weakly, a lone tear quickly wiped away before Maya steps froward a little nervously. The younger woman hugs her tight before pulling away and standing next to her sister.

"Oh, before you go.."

In a swirl of burgundy smoke, Sir Bearsly and Belle's language book appears in Morrigans hands. She passes them over and smiles weakly.

Regina steps forward, hugging the girls and flashing them a genuine smile.."Keep up your studies Serra. Your a very bright girl and Id hate to see your talent go to waste."

Serra smiles brightly.."Thank you Regina..For everything."

"Your welcome dear."

After a pause Mary Margret refocuses attention.."Now, don't you all have a kingdom to save?"

Anna smirks.."We sure do. I hope Hanz isn't too comfortable on that throne because I'm gonna knock him right off the minute we get back."

Kristoff steps forward.."And the second we get back, maybe we could get married?..Just a thought."

They chuckle, Elsa's crystal blue eyes finding Morrigan and she smiles, grabbing one of the woman's hands.."I cant thank you enough Morrigan."

Morrigan shrugs.."I didn't do anything. And I seem to recall threatening you on a number of occasions."

"That was your inner darkness threatening me so I know better. Take care of your family, and I'll make sure Serra and Maya get home safely."

"Thank you."

Elsa squeezes her hand before quickly pulling her into a hug. Surprised at the sudden move, Morrigan chuckles, patting the blond on the back.

"And Emma.." Elsa grabs Emma's hand.."You did so much and I can never repay you."

Both blonds hug as the door to Arendale is slowly opened.

"Its time. Please thank Hook and Mr Gold for us as well."

With one final smile at the faces around them, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff disappear through the door and through the portal.

Morrigan pauses, watching as Maya waves a little and walks through after the trio. Serra pauses, turning back at the threshold and smiles weakly as Morrigan stares crestfallen.

Serra places a hand over her heart, lowering her head weakly as Regina wraps an arm around Morrigans waist. Regina nods, mimicking the younger woman before Serra steps back and disappears into the portal.

The door slams shut on its own and slowly disappears into millions of sparkles, leaving the group to stare at the now empty foyer.

Morrigan releases a shaky breath, the arm around her squeezing lightly before she slips from Regina's hold and heads for the exit, _I need to clear my head..today has been brutal and I cant cope with all this emotional shit.._

"Morrigan?"

Emma tries to grab the woman's arm before she escapes but Regina stops her.

"Let her go Miss Swan. She'll be alright once shes had some time to think."

Mary Margret frowns.."Shouldn't she be with her family?"

"Considering shes just lost two people, I think a little space is what she needs right now. Besides, when she does come back, we'll be here waiting for her."

Regina watches her true love disappear from view, the door to the mansion closing and the end to a very trying day almost over, _I'll be waiting for you my love..No matter how long it takes for you to realize your a good person with a family that loves you..Perhaps tonight I will show you just that.._

* * *

Its pitch black by the time the mansions door is opened and locked behind a weary Morrigan. Shes been out into the woods again and had wandered to where her old grave used to be, _Regina thankfully had that tombstone taken care of..I'm glad because it felt like a pre destiny thing._.She sighs, kicking off her muddy boots at the door and hanging her coat on the rack, _the girls will probably be asleep by now._.She pauses remembering Serra and Maya's departure. Her shoulders sag and inch, her features slack, _I hope they're okay..Elsa did promise to see them home safely_..

Morrigan paces into the darkened kitchen and routes around in the fridge, _I'm a bit peckish._.She spots a generous piece of steak with garlic potatoes and broccoli on a plate, but her stomach protests, _I love you Regina but I don't want anything big, even though I haven't eaten today..God she'll kill me when she sees I haven't eaten it.._ Instead she grabs a couple of strawberries and stuffs them into her mouth, _need to be quiet, I don't want to wake anyone.._

Morrigan paces up the staircase, looking in on a slumbering Henry before checking on her daughter. She gently pushes the door open, the unicorn nightlight lighting the room a subtle blue and white as she makes her way over to the small sleeping bundle in bed. Gently Morrigan slides onto the sheets, running her hand through her daughters ebony hair and smiles weakly when Elinor hums lightly, _she and Regina are my everything..If I lost either one I don't think I could pull myself back together again..Today has been an emotional roller coaster but tomorrow will be better, it has to be.._

Morrigan kisses Elinor softly on the forehead and subtly makes her way out of the room. Rubbing her aching neck and spotting a low light from under the door, Morrigan quietly heads into hers and Regina's bedroom but notes Regina's absence. She closes the door, hearing the toilet flush and sits on the bed. Green eyes spot the time on the alarm clock and she frowns a little, _crap, its twenty passed twelve!..I didn't know it was so late..I'm actually surprised Regina's still up, shes got work tomorrow..I'm glad the town decided to give her back her old job as mayor..No offense to Mary Margret but Regina does it ten times better.._ She begins taking off her shirt as the door to the bathroom opens and the light is flicked off.

Regina leans against the doorway, staring at Morrigans back as she cocks a sculpted eyebrow, _well shes massively late as usual but I'm still doing this._.Regina quietly slunks over, Morrigan oblivious to what the former Queen is wearing. There's a dip on the bed, Regina sliding up behind Morrigans semi naked torso as she begins massaging the woman's shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a little crappy but I'll get over it. At least the girls are safe, that's all that matters."

Regina hums, unclipping Morrigans bra and sliding it down the woman's shoulders.."Its going to take time Morrigan, don't just bottle everything up. You can always talk to me, I'll always be here."

"I know."

Regina gently pushes Morrigan to stand and pulls her around.

Morrigan mouth flops open, her eyes wide at the smirking Queen. She swallows harshly, her gaze falling from a crimson laced bra to matching panties. But its the black suspenders and classy heels that has her stomach whirling and heart pounding.

Regina lets the younger woman take her in, noting how green eyes linger on her suspenders and red lacy panties. Slowly Regina unbuttons Morrigans jeans and they're guided down toned legs. She guides Morrigan forward onto the bed and begins nipping at the space between pale breasts below.

Morrigan groans weakly, an arm gently wrapping around the slender Queens waist. Green eyes slip shut, the feel of Regina's tongue dancing around her skin has her worries drifting away.

Regina feels the tense body under her molding gradually into the bed and so, she prompts Morrigan to lay on her stomach. The younger woman does so without protest and moans when soft hands begin rubbing at her sore muscles.

 _She needs this as much as I do..With the Snow Queen gone we can finally get back to some form of normality..I have my job back, Morrigan has Ellie in preschool and Henry is still focused on Operation Mongoose..Which reminds me, I need to get an update from him..With the whole shattered sight and Snow Queen, we've not had much time to find the author.._

"Regina?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Do you think Serra and Maya made it home?"

Regina pauses, her hands still pressed to the knotted muscle in Morrigans back. Slowly she leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the woman's shoulder.."I'm certain they did. Elsa would have kept her word and got them home safely."

Morrigan frowns, smirking slightly as she glances back at the woman on top of her.."Did you just finally call her Elsa?"

Regina's eyebrow cocks.."Maybe I did."

Morrigan chuckles, her head flopping back to the pillows.."Your damn pride is unbelievable woman."

" _Hmm_..Maybe so but I am a Queen, and I do need to keep up appearances in front of the lessers. I cant have them thinking I'm going soft now can I?"

Morrigan peers back finding a purple hint in mischievous whiskey eyes. Soon the familiar touch of magic pins her to the mattress and she grins.."Then why doesn't her majesty show me how tough she really is?"

Regina's eyes flare a vivid purple, a devilish sneer sliding onto flawless features.."Tough it is, my dear."


End file.
